Adaptação: Caminhos do coração
by L.M.Silva
Summary: Uma tragédia em sua vida a fez ir para as montanhas... Isabella Swan, famosa vocalista do grupo musical Twilight, foi para um chalé no Wyoming repousar após um triste acontecimento que a fez perder a voz durante um show. E enquanto lutava para recuperar a saúde, conheceu Edward Cullen, um rancheiro rude e sensual, que havia sido abandonado pela mulher e morava com o filho...
1. Sinopse

Uma tragédia em sua vida a fez ir para as montanhas... Isabella Swan, famosa vocalista do grupo musical Twilight, foi para um chalé no Wyoming repousar

após um triste acontecimento que a fez perder a voz durante um show. E enquanto lutava para recuperar a

saúde, conheceu Edward Cullen, um rancheiro rude e sensual, que havia sido abandonado pela mulher e morava

com o filho nas montanhas. E não fazia ideia de quem ela era!!

E encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor!

Edward Cullen não queria ninguém por perto. Muito menos uma mulher da cidade como Isabella. Porém, após

ficar presa em seu rancho por causa de uma tempestade de neve, Bella se aproximou do rancheiro solitário,

provando que alguém como ela poderia partilhar os mesmos hábitos simples e valores antigos de um homem

como Edward. E até mesmo desejá-lo...

Mas será que quando ele descobrisse quem ela era, Bella o perderia para sempre?


	2. Capítulo 1

Olá!! Voltei com mais uma adaptação que eu amo muiiito é um romance da Diana Palmer(que eu particularmente adoro seus livros) e eu gostaria de compartilhar aqui pra vcs! Os personagens são de Stephanie Meyer e a história é da maravilhosa Diana Palmer. Então espero que gostem, já aviso que no começo vcs vão querer matar o Edward! Mas depois vcs entenderam o porquê dele ser tão carrancudo! E claro a nossa Bella vai dar um jeitinho!!! Aproveitem e não esqueçam de ler minhas outras adaptações!

Boa leitura!!!

**Capítulo 1**

O vento tinha começado a uivar de novo fora da cabana. Bella se aconchegou no sofá em frente à lareira onde o fogo crepitava, sem levantar a vista da novela que tinha sobre o colo.

Embora lá fora houvesse mais de meio metro de neve, não se preocupava absolutamente com isso, pois abasteceu-se de tudo o que pudesse necessitar durante as próximas semanas se o tempo continuasse ruim.

Aquilo sim que era estar afastada do mundo, sem um telefone que a incomodasse a todas as horas, nem vizinhos. Bom, sim tinha um. Edward Cullen, dono de um rancho na montanha, mas era um homem tão anti-social, que Bella duvidava que fosse ter muito contato com ele... e tampouco ansiava ter.

Só o tinha visto uma vez, e fora o suficiente. Tinha sido no sábado da semana anterior, no dia da sua chegada. Nevava, e estava subindo pela estrada da montanha conhecendo o local que tinha alugado, quando divisou ao longe a enorme casa do rancho Cullen, e o seu proprietário a uns metros do caminho, baixando pesados fardos de feno em um trenó levado por cavalos para alimentar a suas cabeças de gado. Bella observou incrédula a facilidade com que o fazia, como se fossem travesseiros de plumas. Devia ser muito forte.

Deteve o veículo, baixou o vidro e tirou a cabeça para fora para perguntar a indicação de como chegar à cabana do Eleazar Denali. O senhor Denali era o noivo de sua tia, que amavelmente tinha cedido a cabana por duas semanas de descanso.

O alto rancheiro virou-se para ela, estudando-a com seus frios olhos verdes. Tinha a barba por fazer de alguns dias, as maçãs do rosto muito marcadas, frente ampla, queixo proeminente, e uma grande cicatriz na bochecha esquerda. Não, não era um homem atraente, mas isso não tinha sido o que tinha feito Bella dar um passo para traz. Sam e os outros três companheiros de seu grupo musical tampouco eram de aparência agradável, mas ao menos tinham bom humor. Aquele homem, em troca, parecia incapaz de esboçar um sorriso.

—Siga a estrada, e gire à esquerda quando ver as tuyas —lhe respondeu com sua voz profunda.

—As o que? — perguntou Bella franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-São árvores. — falou ele irritado, como se fosse algo que todo mundo soubesse.

-OH, e que aspecto têm?

— Você alguma vez viu um pinheiro? — perguntou ele perdendo a paciência - São altos e têm galhos. — Eu sei o que é um pinheiro —murmurou Bella ofendida—, mas não sei...

—Deixe. Gire à esquerda na bifurcação — cortou ele— Mulheres... —resmungou meneando a cabeça.

—Obrigado por sua amabilidade —disse ela com sarcasmo,— senhor...

—Cullen —respondeu ele asperamente,— Edward Cullen.

—Encantada — falou Bella com idêntica aspereza.— Eu sou Bella... —ficou em dúvida por um momento. Seria reconhecida naquele lugar afastado da mão de Deus? Ante a dúvida, preferiu lhe dar o sobrenome de sua mãe,— Isabella Marie. vou passar umas semanas na cabana.

—Não estamos na temporada turística —apontou ele, como se lhe incomodasse a ideia.

—Eu não lhe disse que vim fazer turismo - respondeu ela.

—Bem, pois não venha a mim se a lenha acabar ou se ficar assustada com os ruídos — falou ele em um tom cortante.— Se por acaso ainda não lhe falaram no povoado, não vejo com bons olhos às de seu sexo. As mulheres só servem para dar problemas.

Bella ficou observando-o aturdida. quando se ouviu uma voz infantil. Bella girou a cabeça e viu um menino de uns doze anos correndo para eles.

-Papai!

Bella levantou à vista incrédula para Edward Cullen. Esse homem, pai de um menino?

-Papai, papai, veem, pois acho que a vaca prenhe está parindo!

\- Está bem, filho, sobe no trenó — disse o rancheiro ao menino. Bella se surpreendeu que a voz soasse tão suave, quase carinhoso, mas ao voltar-se para ela voltava a ser tão brusco como antes. — Assegure-se de fechar bem a porta a noite —disse—... a menos que esteja esperando uma visita do Denali. claro que está -acrescentou com um meio sorriso zombador.

Bella o olhou com o mesmo desdém com que ele a estava olhando, e esteve a ponto de lhe dizer que nem sequer conhecia o senhor Denali, mas decidiu que não ia morder o anzol.

—Farei, não se preocupe —lhe respondeu. E, jogando uma olhada em direção ao seu filho, que estava subido no trenó, acrescentou sarcástica.— Pelo que vejo... ao menos houve uma mulher que lhe serviu para algo. Fico com pena da sua esposa.

E antes que ele pudesse responder a isso, tinha subido o vidro da janela e pisado no acelerador para afastar-se dali.

Um dos troncos da lareira desmoronou para o lado, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Bella observou as chamas irritada pela lembrança da grosseria de seu vizinho, e desejou não ter que necessitar jamais sua ajuda.

De repente, pensando em Edward Cullen, veio-lhe à mente seu filho. Tinha ficado surpresa com o pouco que o filho se parecia com ele, não só pelo cabelo vermelho e os olhos azuis, mas também porque suas feições não tinham nem o mais pequeno traço que indicasse parentesco.

Cullen pai, por sua vez, tinha todo o aspecto de um bandido, com o rosto sem barbear, aquela cicatriz na bochecha, o nariz torto e o olhar turvo.

Fechou o livro com um bocejo e o pôs sobre a mesinha que havia em frente ao sofá. A verdade era que não tinha muita vontade de ler.

O trauma pelo que tinha passado durante as últimas semanas finalmente tinha acabado por apanhá-la.

No último concerto do grupo. encontrava-se sobre o palco, com os focos de iluminação iluminando-a e o microfone na mão, disposta a cantar, mas ao abrir a boca tinha descoberto para seu espanto que era incapaz de emitir uma só nota. O público tinha começado a murmurar, e ela, em um estado de choque total, tinha ficado de joelhos, tremendo e chorando.

Tinham-na levado imediatamente ao hospital. Estranhamente, podia falar, mas não cantar, embora o médico tivesse explicado que se tratava de um bloqueio que tinha origem psicológica e não havia problemas com as cordas vocais, o problema fora causado provavelmente pelo cansaço, o estresse e a tragédia que tinha vivido recentemente. Que necessitava apenas descansar.

Quando sua tia Carmem ficou sabendo, recorreu ao seu último noivo, Denali, um homem rico com quem estava saindo, para que emprestasse a sua sobrinha a cabana que tinha nas Grandes Montanhas Tetón de Wyoming durante umas semanas. Ele tinha cedido, encantado de poder agradar a tia Carmem, e embora a princípio Bella se negou, dizendo que não era necessário ir a um lugar tão afastado para descansar, finalmente tinha sido obrigada a aceitar ante a insistência de sua tia e de Eleazar, o líder do grupo, e outros membros da banda.

Por isso encontrava-se ali nesse momento, em pleno inverno, sem televisão, nem telefone, nem aparelhos elétricos mais complexos que uma torradeira e um refrigerador. Eleazar, tratando de animá-la, havia-lhe dito que assim teria mais «encanto».

Bella sorriu ao recordar como seus companheiros se mostraram carinhosos e amáveis com ela quando se despediram. Seu grupo se chamava Twilight, e era composto por quatro músicos e ela mesma. Os «meninos», como ela os chamava, podiam ter o aspecto de monstros, mas na realidade eram uns tipos inofensivos, uns autênticos boa praça.

Sam, Embry, Jared e Paul tinham entrado em um clube noturno da Virgínia para oferecer suas músicas quando se encontraram com ela. Curiosamente o dono do clube estava procurando uma banda e uma cantora, assim propôs contratá-los em conjunto. Bella, que tinha sido criada em um ambiente muito protegido, assustou-se, um pouco ao velos desgrenhados com suas jaquetas de couro, e eles, ao vê-la tão bonita e distinta, tão tímida e encantadora, tinham duvidado também, sentindo-se inferiores, mas ambas as partes decidiram finalmente dar uma oportunidade a si mesmos.

A primeira atuação junta foi de um êxito estarrecedor, e não se separaram mais. Isso já dura quatro anos.

Twilight tinha conseguido alcançar a fama. Tinham aparecido em distintos programas de televisão, incluindo os melhores de música, como o do canal MTV; várias revistas os tinham entrevistado; fazia dois anos que tinham começado a gravar seus próprios vídeos clipes; e os fãs os reconheciam onde fossem, sabiam tudo sobre sua cantora, Bella, que tinha posto o nome artístico de Bells Swan.

Além disso, podiam dizer que tinham tido a sorte de ter um bom agente. Quando estavam começando, Jacob Black os tinha salvado de morrer de fome, lhes conseguindo pequenas atuações em locais modestos, e pouco a pouco tinha obtido para eles melhores locais.

Era como tinham sonhado: estavam ganhando montões de dinheiro, e o calor dos fãs compensava os esforços que tinham tido que fazer para chegar até ali. Entretanto, a fama não lhes deixava muito tempo para sua vida pessoal. Sam, o único que estava casado, estava em trâmites de divórcio, já que sua esposa estava farta de ficar só em casa enquanto ele estava a rodar pelo mundo com o grupo.

Depois da tragédia que tinha vivido, Bella tinha pedido a Jacob que lhes desse umas semanas de descanso, e embora este se negou a princípio, lhes dizendo que não podiam descuidar-se baixando o ritmo, ao final teve que ceder quando ela não pôde cantar. assim, todo o grupo tinha acordado fazer uma parada na turnê durante um mês. Talvez, havia-se convencido Bella, passado esse tempo conseguisse fazer frente a seus problemas. A verdade era que, após ter transcorrido uma semana, já se sentia melhor. Possivelmente aquele retiro não tinha sido uma má ideia depois de tudo. Se ao menos o vento não uivasse desse modo tão horrível e a casa não rangesse de modo assustador à noite...

Nesse momento, sobressaltou-se com pancadas na porta. ficou escutando sem levantar-se.

Voltaram a bater. Agarrou o atiçador da lareira e foi nas pontas dos pés até à porta. —Quem é ? —perguntou vacilante.

—Senhorita, Senhorita cadê você ? —chamou-a uma voz de menino do lado de fora. — Sou Seth, Seth Cullen.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, mas apertou os dentes contrariada. O que será que ele queria ? Será que seu pai sabia que ele não estava no rancho, iria buscá-lo, e a última coisa que queria era ter a esse homem por ali.

—O que é que você quer? — perguntou com receio ainda, sem abrir a porta.

—É meu pai... —chegou-lhe a angustiada voz do menino do outro lado.

Parecia sério. Bella abriu a porta envergonhada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com seu pai, Seth? O menino estava com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Está doente, e delira, mas não me deixa ir procurar o médico.

—E sua mãe? ela não pode fazer nada?

O menino mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a vista.

\- Minha mãe fugiu com o senhor James da associação de gado, quando eu era pequeno —murmurou.— Meu pai e ela se divorciaram, e minha mãe morreu faz anos —Voltou a levantar a vista ansioso para ela. — Você não poderia ir comigo, senhorita?

\- Mas eu não sou médica, Seth — Ela falou aturdida e com pena do menino,— não sei o que poderia...

—Sei que não é médica —assentiu o menino imediatamente,— mas você é mulher, e as mulheres sabem cuidar dos doentes, não é verdade? — Seus olhos estavam aterrorizados. — Por favor, senhorita – suplicou, — estou assustado, eu não sei o que fazer, ele está ardendo de febre, e treme o tempo todo. Eu...

—Está bem —decidiu Bella,— espere um minuto.

Calçou com pressa as botas, colocou um gorro de lã e vestiu um casaco, e saiu da cabana com ele.

—Têm medicamentos em casa? —perguntou-lhe enquanto caminhavam para o trenó.

-Sim, senhorita —respondeu Seth.— Meu pai se nega a tomar, mas sim temos.

—Como se nega? —exclamou Bella entre incrédula e indignada. subiu no trenó junto com Seth.

—É muito cabeçudo —explicou o menino.— Diz que não tem nada, que está perfeitamente bem, mas eu nunca o tinha visto assim antes e me dá medo que... Ele é tudo o que tenho —murmurou baixando a cabeça.

—Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dele —prometeu Bella.— Vamos.

— O senhor Denali lhe vendeu sua cabana? — perguntou o menino quando tinham subido no trenó e já estavam a caminho da fazenda.

—Não —respondeu ela,— é amigo de minha tia, e me emprestou por umas semanas para... Recuperar-me de algo —lhe explicou vagamente.

—Você também esteve doente? —perguntou Seth curioso.

—Bom, sim, de um certo modo —murmurou Bella sem olhá-lo.

Ao passar um determinado momento começaram a visualizar a casa do rancho ao longe.

\- Têm uma casa muito bonita —comentou a jovem.

\- Meu pai a estava arrumando especialmente para minha mãe, antes de se casarem —respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros.— Não tenho lembranças porque eu era um bebê quando ela morreu —de repente se voltou para Bella, olhando-a como se queria desculpar-se pelo que ia dizer.— Meu pai odeia às mulheres. Não vai gostar nem um pouco que eu a tenha trazido. Tinha que adverti-la...

\- Fique tranquilo, sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma — disse Bella, sorrindo divertida.

Seth deteve o trenó frente ao estábulo, que estava iluminado.

—Vamos ver se é tão terrível como o pinta —brincou.

Ao ouvi-los chegar, tinha saído do estábulo um homem de uns setenta anos de cabelo e barba grisalhos.

Depois de apresentar-lhe brevemente Bella, Seth deixou que ele se ocupasse do cavalo e o guardasse no estábulo e conduziu a jovem a casa. —Carlisle tem anos trabalhando aqui —explicou a Bella.— Já estava no rancho quando meu pai era um menino —entraram na casa.— Faz um pouco de tudo. Inclusive cozinha para os homens —lhe disse. Subiram as escadas, e o menino se deteve em frente a uma porta fechada. voltou-se para olhar a jovem com um olhar preocupado.— Prepare-se: estou seguro de que ele gritará assim que a ver.

Bella esboçou um meio sorriso, e passou para trás do menino, que abriu a porta sem fazer ruído.

Edward Cullen estava estendido de barriga para baixo na cama, vestido somente com uma calça jeans. Seus musculosos braços estavam estendidos para a cabeceira, e as costas e o cabelo negro brilhavam de suor. Na casa não fazia tanto calor, assim Bella deduziu que, como lhe havia dito o menino, devia ter muita febre. Ao aproximar-se com o menino junto do rancheiro, este gemeu e emitiu algumas palavras ininteligíveis.

—Seth, poderia me trazer uma bacia com água fria, uma esponja e uma toalha? —disse-lhe ao pequeno, tirando o casaco e arregaçando as mangas da blusa.

—Claro —respondeu ele. Saiu do quarto e correu escada abaixo.

—Senhor Cullen, pode me ouvir? —chamou-o Bella brandamente, sentou-se junto a ele na cama e o tocou ligeiramente no ombro. Estava ardendo. — Senhor Cullen... —chamou-o de novo.

Aquela vez sortiu efeito, porque o homem girou sobre o colchão e abriu os olhos. Bella tinha ficado paralisada observando-o, maravilhada pela perfeição de seu corpo nu. Não podia deixar de olhá-lo. Tinha a pele bronzeada, sem dúvida pelo trabalho sob o implacável sol, um espesso pêlo negro cobria-lhe o peito e descia para o estômago, desaparecendo sob a fivela do largo cinto que usava.

—Que diabos você quer? —balbuciou Edward com voz rouca.

Aquela brusca interpelação a tirou do momento de paralisação em que se encontrava.

Levantou os olhos para os dele.

—Seu filho estava preocupado e foi me pedir ajuda —lhe respondeu.— Faça o favor de não se alterar. Tem muita febre.

—Isso não é problema seu —resmungou o homem em um tom perigoso.— Saia daqui.

—Não posso deixá-lo assim — disse Bella.

Nesse momento Seth reapareceu com o que lhe tinha pedido. —Aqui, senhorita —lhe disse.— Acordaste, papai —murmurou, dirigindo a seu pai um sorriso de fingida inocência.

—Seth, vá procurar Carlisle e lhe diga para que tire esta mulher de nossas terras —disse Edward furioso.

—Vamos, vamos, senhor Cullen, você está doente, não se irrite. Não quer ficar pior... —Bella se voltou para o menino.— Seth, me traga umas aspirinas com um copo de água, e veja se tem xarope para tosse. OH, traga algo para comer... Algo leve.

—Na geladeira tem um pouco de consomé de frango que Carlisle fez ontem —disse o menino.

—Estupendo. E quando descer suba um pouco a calefação. Não quero que seu pai se resfrie quando o lavar.

\- Você não vai me lavar! —brandiu Edward Mas Bella fez que não ouviu.

—Vá fazer o que te pedi, Seth, por favor — pediu ao menino.

—Às ordens, senhorita —respondeu ele com um amplo sorriso, ao ver que não se deixava acovardar por seu pai.

—Pode me chamar de Bella.

—Bella —repetiu ele, e saiu correndo de novo, escada abaixo.

—Que Deus o tire do caminho quando eu voltar a ficar em pé —resmungou Edward carrancudo.

Bella tinha molhado a esponja e, depois de escorrê-la um pouco, aplicou de improviso. Edward estremeceu.

— Eu disse para que não fazer isso!

—Cale-se, está ardendo em febre . Temos que baixar a febre. Seth me disse que estava delirando E...

—Era ele quem devia estar delirando para trazê-la aqui sabendo que... —mas não terminou a frase. Os dedos de Bella tinham lhe roçado acidentalmente o estômago, e ele tinha arqueado involuntariamente, tremendo. — Pelo amor de Deus, veja se fica quieta! - grunhiu.

—Dói o estômago? — Perguntou ela preocupada.

—Não, não dói nada, assim sendo já pode ir por onde veio —foi à grosseira resposta.

Bella voltou a ignorá-lo e, molhando e escorrendo de novo a esponja, começou a passar-lhe pelos ombros, o peito, os braços e o rosto.

Edward tinha fechado os olhos, estava respirando pesadamente e seu rosto estava contraído.

«Deve ser a febre», pensou a jovem jogando uma mecha de cabelo por detrás da orelha. Devia ter prendido o cabelo.

—Maldita seja —grunhiu Edward.

—Maldito seja você, senhor Cullen— Falou ela docemente. Terminou de lhe enxugar o rosto e voltou a colocar a esponja na bacia.— Onde tem uma camisa de manga longa?

—Não vai pôr me nenhuma camisa. Saia daqui de uma vez!

Nesse instante entrava Seth com os remédios.

—Carlisle está esquentando o consomé —disse a Bella com um sorriso.— E subirá em seguida.

—Obrigado. Seu pai tem uma camisa de pijama que seja de manga longa?

—Acredito que sim. Vou buscar —respondeu o menino dirigindo-se à cômoda.

-Traidor —resmungou Edward.

-Tome —disse Seth a Bella lhe tendendo uma camisa de pijama de flanela.

—A odeio —lhe disse Edward a jovem em um tom carregado de veneno.

-E eu a você.

Bella o fez inclinar-se um pouco para poder lhe pôr a camisa, mas ao fazê-lo, teve que lhe passar os braços por detrás de suas costas para ajudá-lo com as mangas da camisa do pijama, e aquilo cortou a distância perigosamente entre eles. Curvada, sentiu sua bochecha roçando o pêlo de seu tórax, e como seu comprido cabelo se esparramava sobre o rancheiro, estremeceu ante o contato, mas tratou de controlar seu crescente nervosismo, terminou de colocar as mangas e abotoou a camisa.

— Já acabou? —exigiu saber Edward com a mesma brutalidade. Quase —murmurou Bella. Cobriu-o com o lençol e a colcha, deu-lhe uma colherada de xarope para a tosse, e o fez tomar uma aspirina.

—Aqui está o consomé —disse Carlisle unindo-se a eles. Na verdade tinha subido com uma bandeja e trazia uma tigela para cada um. Deu a Bella o seu e o do Edward.

-Mmm... Isto cheira muito bem — disse ela com um sorriso tímido.

O homem lhe devolveu o sorriso.

—É agradável que alguém aprecie meus esforços. Há quem nem sequer diz «obrigado» —balbuciou olhando para o Edward.

— Não morrerá —disse a Bella—: «erva má nunca morre»...

Bella fez com que o rancheiro tomasse todo a tigela de consomé, e ao termino de um momento, enquanto o velho, o menino e ela tomavam o seu, ficou dormido.

— Vais ficar? —perguntou-lhe em voz baixa o pequeno a Bella.

—Acredito que será melhor. Alguém tem que vigiar seu pai esta noite —respondeu ela comendo seu consome, sentada em uma cadeira junho à cama.— Mas amanhã ele deveria ver um médico —disse a Carlisle.— Há algum aqui por perto?

—O doutor Aro... vive no povoado —respondeu o velho.

— Bem —assentiu ela. Voltando-se para Seth.

— Teremos que esperar e ver como se encontra seu pai pela manhã — disse-lhe com um sorriso tranquilizador. — Anda, vá para cama.

—Obrigado por vir, senhorita...Bella— corrigiu o menino rapidamente.— Boa noite.

—Boa noite.

Carlisle se despediu também e saíram fechando brandamente a porta do quarto por atrás de si.

Bella se recostou na cadeira e olhou para o rosto do rancheiro dormido. Visto assim parecia vulnerável. Tinha as pestanas espessas, e umas sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas. Os lábios eram finos, mas o inferior era muito sensual, e gostava do ar obstinado que lhe dava o queixo proeminente. E o nariz... o nariz tinha muito caráter. A verdade é que assim, dormido, era bem atraente. Talvez fosse a dureza de seu olhar o que o fazia parecer um foragido quando estava acordado.

Passado um momento, a jovem estendeu a mão e lhe tocou a testa. Graças a Deus parecia que a febre estava baixando. Em algum momento, ao longo da noite, ficou dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no antebraço, e despertou com as vozes roucas de Carlisle e Edward falando baixinho.

—Ficou ai à noite toda? —estava perguntando Edward a Carlisle.

— Parece. Pobre criatura, deve estar exausta.

-Juro que quando Seth acordar ...

—OH, vamos, chefe... O menino se assustou, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Foi uma boa ideia procurá-la. As mulheres entendem de enfermidades. Eu tinha uma tia que ia ver toda a gente do povoado quando tinham alguma doença. Não sabia nada de medicina, mas conhecia a utilização de cada erva silvestre.

Bella abriu os olhos, os piscando os olhos devido à luz que entrava pela janela. Edward estava sentado na cama e a estava observando fixamente.

—Como se sente? —perguntou-lhe sonolenta, sem levantar a cabeça do antebraço.

—Como se tivessem me dado uma surra —respondeu ele,— mas suponho que melhor que ontem.

—Por que não desse para tomar o café da manhã ou comer algo, senhorita? -ofereceu Carlisle a Bella com um sorriso.

—Obrigado, mas só tomarei café, não quero incomodar —murmurou ela levantando a cabeça.

Carlisle saiu do quarto, e Bella bocejou e se espreguiçou, fazendo com que seus seios marcassem o tecido da blusa que usava.

Edward sentiu que todo seu corpo ficava com tensão, como tinha ocorrido na noite anterior, cada vez que os dedos da jovem ou seu cabelo tinham roçado sua pele, embriagado por aquele delicioso perfume com aroma de gardênias.

—Não tinha que ter dado ouvido ao Seth. Deveria ter ficado na cabana —resmungou, incomodado porque a doença o fazia sentir-se vulnerável.

Bella retirou o cabelo do rosto, tratando de não pensar no mau aspecto que devia ter, sem maquiagem, e com o cabelo sem pentear. Exceto nos concertos, quase nunca o levava solto, mas sim estava acostumada a levá-lo preso em uma trança.

—Seu filho é só um menino —respondeu.— Estava apavorado com a ideia de que pudesse lhe acontecer algo. Essa responsabilidade era muito grande para ele. Sei muito bem o que é isso. Na sua idade eu tampouco tinha mãe, e meu pai bebia e se metia em brigas, mais de uma vez tive que ir buscá-lo na delegacia de polícia —explicou.— Depois, durante minha adolescência, a coisa não melhorou: não podia levar ninguém em casa, não me deixava sair com meninos... Assim que completei dezoito anos fugi. Não sei se ele está vivo ou não, e a verdade é que tampouco me importa.

— Então, você é uma dessas mulheres fortes que estão por aí, né? — perguntou ele cerrando os olhos.

-E você dos que estão por aí etiquetando as pessoas, não? — respondeu ela._ Se já está mostrando as garras, é porque se encontra muito melhor, de modo que não tenho nada mais que fazer aqui. Mas se a febre voltar, deveria ir ver um médico.

—Eu decidirei o que devo ou não fazer — falou ele com aspereza.— Volte para a cabana.

—É o que pensava em fazer — falou ela levantando-se.

Agarrou o casaco e o pôs mal-humorada, sem parar para pentear-se colocou o gorro de lã, consciente todo o tempo de que ele estava observando-a.

—É curioso. Pelo seu aspecto nunca a teria tomado por uma dessas mulheres parasitas —disse o rancheiro de repente.

Bella o olhou, piscando incrédula.

—Perdão, o que falou?

—Não se parece em nada às amantes anteriores do Denali. Claro que talvez agora seja a vez das jovens. Enfim, se estiver atrás de seu dinheiro é possível que tenha sorte depois de tudo. Ele sempre gostou de pequenas vadias que ... Maldita seja!, o que fez?

Bella lhe tinha jogado na cara o caldo da tigela que estava sobre a mesinha, o caldo escorria na camisa do pijama. A jovem estava de pé junto a ele, tremendo de ira, com a tigela vazia na mão, olhando-o com desprezo.

—É você um homem horrível e não tem direito de me julgar. Nem sequer me conhece.

Virou-se e se dirigiu para a porta ignorando suas imprecações entre dentes.

—Eu também o maldiçoaria — disse se voltando por um momento, e apontando com o dedo disse. — Vai demorar muito tirar esse caldo tão pegajoso. Que lástima que não tenha uma «mulher parasita» que o esfregue na ducha! Claro que... tampouco você tem o dinheiro que tem o senhor Denali verdade?

E saiu do quarto com a cabeça bem alta. Enquanto descia as escadas, tinha jurado que ouviu risadas


	3. Capítulo 2

Mais um capítulo pra vcs!!!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 2**

Como ele tinha se atrevido a chamá-la de vadia? Se soubesse quão equivocado estava respeito dela, ela...! Os exemplos de seu pai alcoólico e sua tia excessivamente permissiva tinham atuado para que se tornasse reclusa, e Bella tinha terminado por converter-se em uma garota antiquada para sua idade, que ansiava por uma vida tranquila e equilibrada. De fato, nos últimos meses tinha evitado dar entrevistas, precisamente porque lhe chateava que os homens acreditassem que era a mulher sexy e cativante em que se convertia quando subia ao palco.

Bells era somente um personagem, não era ela.

O resto da semana foi passando lentamente e, embora a irritava preocupar-se com o rancheiro depois de tão grosseiro que ele tinha sido com ela, não podia evitar perguntar-se como estaria.

Aquelas férias na cabana, passada a novidade inicial, estavam ficando bastante aborrecidas: não podia telefonar para ninguém para conversar por um momento, não podia ver televisão...

Procurou em todas as gavetas, mas nem sequer encontrou uma de carta de baralho. O senhor Denali tinha apenas um pequeno mini-system, mas os discos de sua coleção não podiam ser mais aborrecidos: todos de ópera! Certamente os usava para deslumbrar suas conquistas, para que pensassem que era muito refinado.

Para culminar ainda mais o aborrecimento, no domingo de noite faltou luz. Bella ficou sentada na escuridão, lutando para não chorar. Aquilo era o mais surrealista que tinha lhe ocorrido: estava acampada em uma casa sem calefação, sem luz, os troncos de lenha que tinha empilhados lá fora estavam cobertos por vários metros de neve, e tinha sido incapaz de encontrar sequer fósforos.

O que ia fazer? pôs o casaco, mas mesmo assim estava tiritando e, naquela solidão, tinha medo de que o pesadelo que não tinha, fazia umas semanas voltasse novamente para atormentá-la, de repente, entretanto, escutou umas pancadas na porta da cabana.

-Senhorita Marie!, está você aí? —chamou uma voz masculina aos gritos no meio do forte vento.

Bella se levantou e foi até a porta, medindo espaço para não tropeçar com nada.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou-se com o Edward Cullen, a última pessoa que queria ver nesse momento.

—Vá buscar o que necessita para alguns dias e em seguida partiremos —lhe disse.— Se ficar aqui esta noite sem eletricidade irá congelar. No rancho tenho um gerador para estas emergências —lhe explicou. -Prefiro morrer congelada a ir com você, mas obrigado por vir — Falou Bella com ar indignado.

—Olhe, está bem, não devia ter falado da sua moralidade. Não é problema meu que esteja atrás de dinheiro, mas...

Bella fez gesto de lhe fechar a porta no nariz, mas Edward foi mais rápido e pôs uma perna para que não pudesse fazê-lo, e entrou na cabana.

—Não temos tempo para estas tolices —grunhiu.— Disse que vem comigo e virá comigo —lhe disse levantando-a em seus braços e voltando-se para abrir a porta.

—Senhor... Cullen! —protestou ela.— Abaixe-me! Além disso, não me deixou pegar minhas coisas!

—Pois ficará com o que está vestindo — Falou ele enquanto saía e fechava a porta com uma pancada.

A jovem se surpreendeu ao ver que a neve chegava no rancheiro quase na cintura. Fazia dois dias que não tinha saído da cabana, assim não tinha nem ideia de que tivesse nevado tanto. O vento gélido lhe cortava o rosto como um milhão de pequenas agulhas. Era uma sensação estranha que tinha, sendo carregada nos braços. A fazia sentir-se pequena e indefesa... mas, uma vez, a salvo. Não estava segura de que gostasse daquilo. Assustava-lhe a ideia de depender de alguém.

—Eu não gosto nada de suas maneiras —disse.

—Pode não gostar, mas funciona — falou ele sentando-a no trenó e sentando-se junto a ela.

Tomou as rédeas e animou o cavalo para que andasse. Bella queria ter protestado, poderia ter dito que a deixasse em paz, que fosse ao inferno, mas o frio era tão intenso que tinham tirado sua vontade de discutir. Era certo que teria morrido congelada se tivesse ficado na cabana.

—Já acabou com a manha de criança? —perguntou Edward.

—Não tinha nenhuma manha de criança —replicou ela.— O que ocorre é que não quero ser um problema —mentiu por educação.

—Bom, não creio que me faz achar graça, mas não tinha outra solução: ou a trazia para minha casa, ou a enterrava-Que estranho que não preferisse o segundo, sendo tão miserável que é...

—Não tem nada que ver com isso —murmurou ele virando a cabeça para olhá-la: tente cavar um buraco na neve... está duro como cimento.

Tinham chegado ao rancho. Edward fez com que o cavalo entrasse diretamente no estábulo, e enquanto cuidava do cavalo e o colocava em sua baia, Bella percorreu o edifício, olhando outros cavalos. Em um das baias do fundo havia um bezerro. Parecia bastante desnutrido.

—O que aconteceu com esta cria? —perguntou ao rancheiro.

—Sua mãe morreu de fome lá fora porque não pude encontrá-la a tempo —murmurou Edwardcom voz fraca.

Bella o olhou surpreendida. Parecia que aquilo o tinha afetado muito. Era curioso como, de novo, sob a couraça de homem duro, havia tornado a abrir uma brecha.

—Mas têm tantas... quero dizer... não acredito que uma vaca a mais ou a menos importasse tanto —disse.

—Perdi tudo faz alguns meses — respondeu Edward,— tudo que tinha. De fato, ainda estou tentando sair da bancarrota. Cada vaca conta —explicou olhando-a nos olhos.— Mas não se trata apenas de dinheiro, me dói ver morrer qualquer ser vivo por falta de atenção, inclusive ...

—... inclusive uma mulher como eu? — o cortou Bella com um meio sorriso.— Não se preocupe, já sei que não me quer aqui. Eu... estou agradecida por que foi me resgatar. As madeiras estavam cobertas de neve, e parece que o senhor Denali não fuma, porque fui incapaz de encontrar uma caixa de fósforos ou um acendedor.

Edward franziu a sobrancelha.

—Não, Denali não fuma, não sabia?

—Nunca me ocorreu lhe perguntar —respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros. Pouco se importava com o que pensasse dela, não ia corrigir que era sua tia e não ela quem conhecia o senhor Denali.

—Seth me disse que veio às montanhas porque estava doente.

—Sim... de certo modo —respondeu Bella vagamente, levantando a vista. — Significa tão pouco para o Denali que não teve sequer o trabalho de passar com você estes dias?

—Senhor Sutton, minha vida privada não é de sua conta — respondeu ela com firmeza.—Pense o que quiser de mim, não ligo.

As feições de Edward endureceram com essa resposta, mas não disse nada. ficou olhando-a nos olhos por um instante, e lhe indicou que o seguisse.

Seth se mostrou entusiasmado ao saber que iam ter uma hóspede. Na sala havia um televisor com vídeo, uma equipamento estéreo, e, surpreendentemente, até um pequeno teclado eletrônico.

Bella passou as pontas dos dedos amorosamente pelas teclas, e Seth lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

—Você gosta? —perguntou-lhe orgulhoso.— Meu pai me deu de presente no Natal. Não é um dos caros, mas serve para praticar. Escuta.

Acendeu-o e interpretou com bastante fidelidade uma canção do grupo Gêneses.

—É, não está nada mal! —elogiou-o Bella com um sorriso.— Mas veja se com sibemol em vez do se no final desse compasso, não soa melhor.

Seth inclinou a cabeça.

—É que... só sei tocar de ouvido —balbuciou.

—OH, sinto — disse Bella.—Me referia a esta tecla —disse destacando-a e apertando-a.—De qualquer modo, devo dizer que tem um ouvido muito bom -acrescentou.

O menino ficou vermelho de satisfação.

—Mas não sei ler as partituras —suspirou. Levantou seus olhos negros para o rosto da jovem.—Você sabe, não é?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

—Ia para a sala de piano quando podia, e praticava com um velho piano que havia na casa de uma amiga. Demorou bastante para aprender, mas agora não o faço mal.

«Mal» significava que ela e os meninos tinham ganhado um Grammy com seu último disco, precisamente por uma canção que ela tinha composto. Claro que não podia dizer isso ao Seth.

Estava convencida de que Edward Cullen a teria jogado para fora se tivesse informado o que fazia para ganhar a vida... porque certamente não parecia um fã da música moderna. Se a visse vestida com a roupa que estava acostumada a subir no palco e os outros componentes do grupo, provavelmente lhe faria parecer pior que a ideia de que fora a amante de seu vizinho. Não, não ia deixar que se inteirasse de quem era na realidade.

—Poderia me ensinar a ler as partituras? —perguntou Seth.— Sabe, enquanto estiver aqui.

Assim teria algo no que te entreter, porque quando começa a nevar duram vários dias.

—Claro, ficarei encantada —consentiu ela imediatamente—... se seu pai não se importar —acrescentou lançando um rápido olhar para onde estava este, observando-os.

— Contanto que não seja essa música demoníaca de hoje em dia... —concedeu Edward.— O rock é uma má influência para os meninos.

«Justo como tinha imaginado», pensou Bella.

—Essas letras tão atrevidas, a roupa tão indecorosa que vestem os cantores... E isso do satanismo... -continuou Edward entre dentes.— É indecente. Seth tinha umas, mas as confisquei e as escondi.

—É certo que há grupos assim —assentiu Bella muito calma,— mas não pode colocar todos no mesmo grupo. Existem muitos grupos americanos fazem campanha contra as drogas e a guerra. E...

—E você acredita em todas essas mentiras? Não é mais que lixo publicitário —falou ele friamente, — para vender mais discos.

—Mas o que Bella diz é verdade, papai —interveio seu filho.

—Seth, não vamos começar a discutir outra vez este tema. Você é muito jovem ainda e não entende estas coisas — disse Edward levantando a cabeça em um sinal de advertência.— Além disso, tenho que pôr em dia a contabilidade, assim não quero que suba o volume, entendido? —voltou à cabeça para Bella,— Carlisle lhe ensinará onde dormirá, assim querendo se recolher, senhorita Marie... ou Seth.

—Obrigada de novo —disse Bella sem levantar a vista. Suas críticas a tinham feito sentir-se desconsolada, e inclusive culpada. De certo modo, era como voltar atrás no tempo aquela noite...

—Não se deite depois das nove, Seth—disse Edward ao menino.

—Sim, papai.

Bella ficou olhando boquiaberta o rancheiro enquanto saía pela porta.

— Disse « as nove»? — perguntou atônita.

Se tivesse que seguir a norma ali, teria que ir dormir na mesma hora que as galinhas, e provavelmente levantar-se com elas também.

—Sempre deitamos essa hora —respondeu o menino vendo o seu assombro.— Logo se acostumará. A vida em um rancho é assim. Bom, como era isso que me estava dizendo de um sibemol? O que é um sibemol?

Deixando a um lado seus pensamentos, Bella começou a explicar os princípios básicos da música.

—É verdade que confiscou seus discos? -perguntou curiosa.

—Sim, mas sei onde as escondeu —respondeu o menino entre risadas, voltando-se para olhá-la. Ficou um momento olhando seu rosto, com os lábios franzidos.— Sabe que seu rosto é muito familiar? É como se eu já tivesse te visto em algum lugar.

A pesar do susto, Bella conseguiu manter a calma e não deixar que sua expressão a delatasse. Sua foto, junto com o resto do grupo, aparecia nas capas de seus álbuns. Se Seth tivesse um deles...

—Bom, conforme dizem, todos temos uma sósia em algum lugar do mundo —respondeu sorrindo.— Talvez tenha conhecido alguém que se parecesse comigo. Olhe, vou te ensinar escala do dó...

Por sorte, Seth aceitou a mudança de tema, mas até meia hora mais tarde, quando subiram ao piso de acima para dormir, Bella não pôde respirar tranquila, com medo de ser descoberta.

Dado que o autocrático senhor Cullen não tinha dado tempo para recolher suas coisas, não teve remedeio a não ser dormir vestida. Só esperava não ter o pesadelo que tinha tido durante as últimas semanas. Seria muito embaraçoso se acordasse gritando no meio da noite... Se Edward Cullen a ouvisse ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e se contasse, provavelmente lhe diria que merecia o que tinha acontecido.

Entretanto, para surpresa dela, não teve nenhum pesadelo durante a noite, e ao despertar pela manhã, quando Seth bateu em sua porta para lhe dizer que Carlisle já tinha o café da manhã preparado, encontrava-se maravilhosamente descansada.

Depois de lavar-se e pentear-se, desceu as escadas. Edward e Seth já estavam sentados na mesa. No momento em que ela estava sentando-se, entrou Carlisle com uma jarra de café recém feito.

—Gostam de umas tortitas e umas salsichas com ovos mexidos?

—Um... Uma torrada bastará —respondeu ela.— A verdade é que não estou acostumada a comer muito no café da manhã.

—É por isso que está tão magra — falou Edward olhando-a.— Ponha o mesmo para ela e o Seth, Carlisle.

—Ouça, senhor Cullen escute... —começou Bella irada.

—Não, você escuta — Falou ele tomando um gole de café puro, _está é minha casa, e eu ponho as regras.

Bella suspirou. Aquilo lhe recordava às temporadas que tinha passado no orfanato, quando seu pai bebia tanto que não podia ficar com ela. Ali tinha tido que obedecer às ordens da dona do lugar.

—Como você queira, senhor —resmungou.

Cullen quase se engasgou com café ante aquele tom apelativo.

—Poderíamos nos chamar de você? —perguntou quando deixou de tossir. —Não sou tão velho, tenho apenas trinta e quatro anos.

—Só trinta e quatro?

Assim que as palavras abandonaram seus lábios, Bella lamentou, mas não tinha podido evitar. A verdade era que parecia mais velho.

—Sinto muito. Isso soou muito pouco cortês.

—Sei que pareço mas velho do que sou —a tranquilizou ele. — Tenho um amigo no Texas que acreditava que eu tinha quarenta, e faz anos que nos conhecemos. Não precisa se desculpar —o que não acrescentou foi que, tinha envelhecido prematuramente, graças aos desgostos que teve com sua ex esposa.— Além disso, você tampouco parece tão jovem para me chamar de «senhor». Que idade tem?, vinte e um... vinte e dois...?

—Vinte e quatro. _Durante um bom momento, ficaram calados enquanto comiam, e foi Seth quem rompeu o silêncio.

—Papai, Bella estava me ensinando ontem à noite várias escalas com o teclado — disse excitado a seu pai.— Sabe música «de verdade».

—Como aprendeu? — perguntou Cullen a Bella, recordando o que tinha lhe contado sobre seu pai alcoólico.

—Meu pai tinha épocas nas quais se embebedava um dia sim e outro também, e então me acolhiam no orfanato local. Havia uma mulher maior que tocava o órgão na igreja, e foi ela quem me ensinou.

—Não tinha irmãos ou irmãs? —perguntou Edward.

—Não, não tinha a ninguém mais no mundo, exceto uma tia — explicou levando a xícara de café aos lábios— É artista, e estava vivendo com seu último amante que...

—Seth, vai chegar tarde ao colégio —a interrompeu Edward carrancudo, virando-se para o menino.

O menino olhou o relógio da cozinha e suspirou sobressaltado.

—Caramba, é verdade! Até mais tarde, papai, até mais tarde, Bella, até mais tarde, Carlisle. —disse muito depressa, levantando-se, agarrando a mochila e correndo para a porta.

Carlisle se levantou também, e começou a recolher a louça para levá-los para a cozinha.

—Faz o favor de não falar dessas coisas diante do Seth —disse Edward a Bella em um tom imperativo.

Bella o olhou com um meio sorriso.

—OH, vamos, Edward asseguro-te que hoje em dia a maioria dos meninos de sua idade sabem mais da vida que nós mesmos.

-Talvez em seu mundo seja assim, mas não no meu.

Bella devia ter replicado que estava falando de como eram as coisas na realidade, não de como gostaria que fossem, mas sabia que não serviria para nada. Bella estava convencido de que era uma mulher sem nenhuma moralidade. _Sou um homem à moda antiga —prosseguiu Edward — e não quero ver Seth exposto à visão liberada do que chamam «o mundo moderno» até que tenha idade suficiente para compreendê-lo e fazer suas opções. Eu não gosto que a sociedade ridicularize valores como a honra, a fidelidade e a inocência, assim, combato do único modo que posso fazê-lo: indo a missa os domingos e levando o Seth comigo —sorriu com ironia ao ver a expressão surpreendida de Bella. — OH, sim, embora não aparecem na televisão ou no cinema, ainda há pessoas na América que vão a missa aos domingos, pessoas que trabalham de sol a sol toda a semana e se divertem sem necessidade de tomar drogas, embebedar-se, ou ter relações só pelo sexo.

—Bom, não acredito que ninguém diga que Hollywood reflete a realidade —respondeu ela com um sorriso,— mas se quiser minha honesta opinião, eu mesma estou bastante enojada do sexo gratuito, a linguagem grosseira e a violência gráfica que há nos filmes modernos. De fato, os filmes que eu adoro são os dos anos quarenta —dessa vez foi ela quem riu do assombro dele.—Sim, precisamente porque não podiam fazer uso desses recursos tão fáceis, porque os atores não podiam tirar a roupa nem dizer palavrões, aquilo era um desafio para a criatividade dos roteiristas e dos diretores. Alguns dos dramas dessa época são os melhores que foram feitos. E o melhor de tudo é poder vê-los em qualquer idade.

Edward estava olhando-a com os lábios franzidos, como se estivesse gratamente surpreso mas ainda um pouco incrédulo.

—Também gosto do cinema dessa época -confessou — : Humphrey Bogart, Bette Davís, Cary Grant... Esses eram grandes atores, não os fantoches de hoje em dia.

—Eu... não sou tão moderna assim, Edward - falou Bella brincando com a prega da toalha.—Vivo na cidade, sim, mas não porque eu goste, mas sim porque é prático —deixou a xícara de café no pires.— Entendo como se sente a respeito dessas coisas; e de que leve Seth à igreja e tudo isso. Ele me disse que sua mãe...— Edward apertou a vista e jogou a cadeira para trás, levantando-se.

-Não acostumo a falar com estranhos de minha vida privada —a interrompeu. — Se quiser pode ver televisão ou escutar música. Tenho muito que fazer.

—Não posso ajudar? —perguntou ela.

—Isto não é a cidade —respondeu Edward arqueando as sobrancelhas.

—O orfanato que passei algumas temporadas ficava dentro de uma granja, e aprendi a fazer muitas tarefas do campo. Inclusive sei ordenhar. —Se quiser pode dar de comer ao bezerro que viu ontem no estábulo — disse Edward. Aquela garota da cidade era uma caixinha de surpresas.— Carlisle te mostrará onde está a mamadeira.

Bella assentiu. —De acordo.

Edward ficou um instante olhando-a. —Bem, se te ocorrer ir dar um passeio, não saia do perímetro do rancho —lhe advertiu,— isto é a montanha, e há ursos, lobos e um vizinho que põe armadilhas.

Bella assentiu de novo com a cabeça. —Não tem alguém que te ajude no rancho, além do Carlisle? —perguntou-lhe.

—Sim, quatro peões... todos casados._ Bella ficou irritada.

—Eu adoro a opinião que tem de mim —resmungou.

—Pode ser que você goste dos filmes dos anos quarenta — disse ele olhando-a fixamente,—mas nenhuma mulher da cidade, que seja atraente como você, consegue ser virgem aos vinte e quatro anos —acrescentou.— Eu sou um homem do campo, mas estive casado, e não sou estúpido. Sei muito bem qual é seu jogo.

Bella se perguntava o que diria se soubesse toda a verdade sobre ela. Baixou a vista para a xícara de café.

—Pense o que quiser, de qualquer forma já o fez...

Cullen saiu de casa sem olhar para trás. Bella ajudou Carlisle a terminar de recolher a mesa do café da manhã, e depois foi com ele ao estábulo.

—Só tem alguns dias — disse, quando chegaram onde estava o bezerro. Estendeu-lhe uma enorme mamadeira cheia de uma mistura de leite quente e farelo.— Ajoelhe-se aqui... bom, se não lhe importa de manchar-se um pouco...

—A roupa pode ser lavada —disse Bella sorrindo.

Entretanto, só contava com uma muda, e se não quisesse ter que lavá-la todos os dias, teria que convencer seu anfitrião para que a levasse a cabana para pegar mais roupa. ajoelhou sobre o feno e aproximou o bico da mamadeira no focinho do bezerro. Uma vez cheirado o leite, não foi difícil fazer com que começasse a mamar. Bella acariciou sua suave e quente pele enquanto o alimentava.

—Pobrezinho —murmurou, acariciando-o entre os olhos,— perdeste a sua mamãe...

—Crescerá —disse Carlisle,— são criaturas com instinto de sobrevivência —disse Carlisle,— igual ao chefe.

—Edward me contou que perdeu tudo faz alguns meses. Como ocorreu?

—Acusaram-no de vender carne estragada.

—Estragada?

—É uma história muito longa. O chefe comprou umas cabeças de gado do Sudeste. Tinham sarampo. Não, não é como nas pessoas —esclareceu ao ver a expressão surpreendida no rosto da Bella.— Nas vacas não saem manchas, mas desenvolvem uns quistos nos músculos —explicou.— Não havia maneira de saber, porque os sintomas não são definidos, e tampouco existe um tratamento que o cure. As cabeças de gado infectadas são mortas e queimadas. Bem, essas cabeças de gado contagiaram às nossas. O senhor Cullen tinha vendido umas cabeças ao matadouro. Quando viram que estavam doentes, ordenaram que destruíssem a carne, e o dono do matadouro pediu ao chefe para lhe devolver seu dinheiro, mas o senhor Cullen já tinha gastado para comprar novas cabeças de gado. O caso teve que ir a juízo E... enfim, no final o liberaram de todos as acusações. OH, e é obvio o senhor Cullen pôs na justiça os tipos que tinham lhe vendido àquelas cabeças de gado... e ganhou -acrescentou sorrindo.— Estávamos ao ponto de quebrar, e a compensação que obteve da justiça o ajudou a começar de novo. A situação ainda está complicada, mas o chefe é um homem tenaz, e o rancho é um bom negócio. Sairá desta má fase, estou seguro.

Bella ficou refletindo um momento no que Carlisle acabava de lhe contar. Parecia que a vida de Edward tinha sido tão difícil como a dela. Mas ao menos tinha o Seth, pensou, ter um menino tão especial devia ser um consolo para ele, e assim disse a Carlisle. Este, para sua surpresa, olhou-a de um modo estranho.

—Um... sim, bom, Seth é especial para ele, claro —balbuciou.

Bella o olhou com o cenho franzido. Por acaso haveria algo que ela não sabia? De qualquer forma, lhe pareceu que seria indiscreto insistir no assunto, e voltou a vista para o bezerro.

—Aqui trago outro —disse Edward entrando nesse momento no estábulo.

Bella virou a cabeça e o viu aproximar-se deles com outro pequeno bezerro em seus braços, sendo que aquele tinha um aspecto pior.

—Está muito fraco —murmurou.

-Tem diarreia —respondeu Edward depositando o animalzinho junto a ela. — Carlisle, prepara outra mamadeira.

—Em seguida, chefe.

Bella acariciou a cabeça do bezerro doente, e Edward surpreendeu-se ao ver a preocupação em seu rosto. Era injusto de sua parte surpreender-se, pensou imediatamente, enfim tinha aceitado acompanhar Seth no meio da noite para atendê-lo, inclusive, apesar do modo incivilizado que se mostrou com ela. Claro que aquilo se chocava bastante com a classe de mulher que ela era...

—Não acredito que sobreviva —disse,— levou muito tempo lá fora.

Nesse instante retornou Carlisle com outra mamadeira, Bella e Edward estenderam a mão ao mesmo tempo para tomá-la.

A jovem ruborizou ligeiramente e afastou a mão, mas o perturbador comichão que lhe tinha provocado o contato demorou para passar.

—Vamos lá —disse Edward aproximando a mamadeira do focinho do bezerro.

O animal mal tinha forças para sugar, mas por fim, ao cabo de um momento, começou a fazê-lo.

—Graças a Deus —suspirou Bella aliviada, sorrindo para Edward.

Os olhos do rancheiro, verdes e cheios de segredos, relampejaram quando se encontraram com os seus.

Depois cerrando os olhos desceu a vista para a suave boca da jovem, onde permaneceram por um longo instante, com um olhar irritado, como se estivesse desejando beijá-la e se odiasse por isso. O coração de Bella deu um pulo ante esse pensamento. De repente tinha começado a ver com outros olhos aquele homem distante e reservado, mas não conseguia compreender sua forma de ser, nem os sentimentos que pareciam estar surgindo em seu interior. Era dominante, cabeça dura, imprevisível... poderia ser detestável e, mesmo assim, podia entrever nele uma sensibilidade que tinha lhe chegado ao coração.

—Já me encarrego disto — disse-lhe Edward de repente, tirando-a de seus pensamentos,— por que não volta para dentro?

Punha-o nervoso!, pensou a jovem fascinada. Sim, embora não quisesse mostrar abertamente, gostava. Observou como evitava olhá-la nos olhos, e a expressão irritada em seu rosto. De qualquer forma não lhe convinha pô-lo furioso, sobre tudo quando era uma convidada não desejada e provavelmente teria que permanecer vários dias ali.

—De acordo —assentiu, ficando de pé,— verei se posso encontrar algo para fazer.

— Carlisle não veria mal um pouco de companhia enquanto trabalha na cozinha, não é verdade Carlisle? — perguntou Edward, lançando a ele um olhar que lhe advertia que não o contradissesse.

—Claro, claro... é obvio —balbuciou este imediatamente.

Bella meteu as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a olhar com um sorriso os bezerros antes de sair do estábulo.

—Posso vir lhes dar de comer enquanto estiver no rancho? —perguntou.

—Se quer fazê-lo, por mim não há problema -respondeu Edward sem levantar a vista.

—Obrigada —murmurou ela.

Queria ter dito algo mais, mas o pensamento de que ele se sentia tão atraído por ela como ela por ele, a tinha feito sentir-se de repente muito tímida e foi incapaz de pronunciar outra palavra, assim, seguiu Carlisle para fora e de volta à casa.

O certo era que Carlisle dirigia muito bem a cozinha, e ela não fazia nada mais que atrapalhar, assim, depois de observá-lo por um momento, ofereceu-se para passar roupa de modo a sentir-se útil. Carlisle a levou a um quartinho onde estava a tabua de passar roupa. Assinalou-lhe um armário, dizendo que ali encontraria a tabua, mas quando ela o abriu e foi estender a mão...

—Não, essa não! —exclamou Carlisle indo para seu lado. Afastou-a brandamente e pegou a segunda, mais nova.

— A outra é do senhor Cullen, utiliza-a para aplicar cera na parte inferior de seus esquis. Ele participou de várias competições de grande escala. Esteve a ponto de entrar na equipe olímpica, mas se casou, e nasceu Seth, assim deixou o esporte. Ainda esquia de vez em quando, mas somente como laser. Mesmo assim pode se dizer que não perdeu a prática —lhe assegurou: é um dos poucos que se atrevem a esquiar Ironside Peak.

Bella estava realmente impressionada. Quem diria! Bom, o certo era que a descida da montanha requeria destreza, segurança, e certa temeridade, qualidades que sem dúvida possuía Edward Cullen.


	4. Capítulo 3

Oiiieeee!!! Tarde boa?! Como vai o domingo de vcs? O meu está ótimo! Hoje vamos com mais um capítulo, com nosso Edward rude! É claro a Bella provocando...

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 3**

Quando estava acabado de passar as poucas roupas que havia, enquanto Carlisle lavava os pratos, Bella tirou a roupa da secadora e verificou que algumas das camisas de Edward faltavam botões, e outras tinham as costuras descosturadas.

Carlisle lhe entregou agulha, linhas e botões, e a jovem começou a costurar e pregar os botões enquanto via uma velha série na televisão.

Um pouco mais tarde apareceram Edward e Seth.

—Nossa, como neva ... — falou Seth esfregando-as mãos em frente ao fogo que Carlisle tinha acendido na chaminé.— Papai teve que ir me buscar no trenó porque o ônibus da escola não podia nem avançar pela estrada.

—OH, falando do trenó... —interveio Bella olhando para Edward,— preciso buscar algumas roupas na cabana. Não posso nem trocar de roupa.

—Bem, vá pôr o casaco. Te levarei antes de retornar ao trabalho — ofereceu Edward.

— Seth, você também pode vir —acrescentou ignorando a cara de estranheza do pequeno.

Bella ficou de pé e subiu para por seu casaco. Estava muito claro porque queria que Seth fosse com eles: sentia-se atraído por ela, mas, conforme parecia, estava decidido a lutar com todas suas forças contra isso. Por que a consideraria uma ameaça?

Quando voltou para baixo se encontrou com que Edward que estava examinando uma das camisas que tinha estado arrumando. Levantou o olhar para ela com uma expressão irritada.

—Não tinha por que fazer isto — disse com aspereza.

Bella encolheu os ombros timidamente.

—É que me sinto mal estando aqui sem ajudar... –murmurou.— Além disso, não sei ficar muito tempo ociosa, fico nervosa —acrescentou.

Uma expressão estranha cruzou pelo rosto do rancheiro. Ficou um momento estudando o remendo na manga, que tinha esmigalhado com o alambrado, deixou a camisa novamente sobre o sofá e dirigir-se à porta sem olhar a jovem.

Bella não levou muito tempo para recolher as coisas que necessitava. Fechou a mala, saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para sala, mas recordou que deixou umas luvas sobre a cama e retornou para pegá-las. Quando voltou, agachou-se para levantar a mala do chão, mas Seth adiantou-se. —Eu a levarei — disse com um sorriso.

Bella a devolveu. Verdadeiramente era um menino estupendo. Que curioso que se parecesse tão pouco com seu pai... Seth lhe havia dito que sua mãe era ruiva, assim devia ter saído a ela, mas, mesmo assim, não havia nada em seus traços que recordasse Edward...

O rancheiro estava esperando-os lá fora, sentado em seu trenó com expressão inescrutável e fumando um cigarro. A jovem e o menino subiram no veículo e Edward agitou a rédea impaciente. O cavalo começou a marcha de volta para casa.

Nevava ligeiramente e a brisa soprava, fazendo com que os flocos se dispersassem em todas direções. Bella suspirou e levantou o rosto, sem se preocupar com o capuz que tinha caído, deixando descoberto seu ruivo cabelo. sentia-se mais viva que nunca. Havia algo naquelas paragens sem domar que a fazia sentir em paz consigo mesma... pela primeira vez desde aquela tragédia.

—Desfruta do passeio? —perguntou Edward de repente.

—Não pode nem imaginar —respondeu Bella — Este lugar é tão maravilhoso ...

Edward assentiu. Seus olhos verdes percorreram o rosto da jovem, detendo-se nas bochechas avermelhadas pelo frio, antes de voltar a fixar a vista no caminho. Bella notou que tinha estado olhando-a, mas aquilo, longe de alegrá-la, encheu-a de preocupação, porque Edward parecia novamente zangado.

E de fato estava. Na volta para casa ficou patente que se trancou em si mesmo e não tinha intenção de sair: apenas lhe disse duas palavras seguidas a Bella antes que ela e Seth subissem a seus quartos.

—Já se zangou — disse o menino a jovem_ acontece às vezes. Não dura muito, mas quando está assim é melhor não lhe falar.

—OH, dou minha palavra de que não o farei — prometeu Bella.

Entretanto, não serviu muito, já que durante o café da manhã, na manhã seguinte, Edward a observava com olhares furiosos. Estava começando a sentir verdadeiramente que sua presença ali era non grata.

Decidida a não se deixar influenciar por seu ânimo, Bella se entreteve ajudando Carlisle a cozinhar e costurando a bainha de uma cortina, e depois foi dar de comer aos bezerros, a tarefa que mais lhe agradava. Quando retornou para casa, Carlisle lhe pediu que fosse pondo a mesa para o jantar. Tinha terminado as tarefas e estava na cozinha arrumando a salada, quando viu pela janela Edward deter o trenó em frente da casa. Edward desceu dele e ao cabo de um momento escutou-o abrir e fechar a porta da casa.

Bella sentiu que os batimentos de seu coração se aceleravam. Edward tinha entrado na cozinha e ficou parado observando-a. Seus olhos foram do avental que tinha posto a travessa de salada que tinha na mão.

—Até parece uma dona de casa...! —exclamou sarcástico.

Aquele ataque a surpreendeu, embora, irritada desde o dia anterior, não deveria ter se surpreendido com sua atitude.

—Só estou ajudando Carlisle —respondeu ela.

—Sei.

Enquanto o rancheiro lavava as mãos na pia, Bella não pôde evitar ficar admirando o musculoso torso que marcava a camisa quadriculada. Edward a pegou olhando-o, e seus olhos esmeraldas relampejaram furiosos.

A jovem, fascinada pelas reações que provocava nele, esqueceu que não devia forçar sua sorte, e se aproximou dele em silêncio, envolvendo suas mãos molhadas no pano da cozinha.

Olhou-o nos olhos enquanto as secava. Edward serrou os olhos e deixou por um instante de respirar. Um turbilhão de sensações formou redemoinhos em seu interior: solidão, ira, ansiedade, luxúria... O perfume adocicado de Bella invadia suas narinas embriagando-o. Baixou o olhar ao perfeito e suave arco que formavam seus lábios, perguntando-se como seria inclinar-se para eles e beijá-los. Fazia tanto tempo que não beijava uma mulher, que não tinha uma mulher entre seus braços... E Bella era tão feminina que não era a toa que despertasse seus instintos mais básicos. Quase se sentia vibrar de necessidade quando a tinha tão perto.

Não, não podia se deixar levar por essas emoções, disse com firmeza. Se o fizesse estava exposto ao desastre. Não era mais que outra loba com pele de cordeiro. Certamente a aborrecia aquele isolamento, aquele confinamento nas montanhas, e queria divertir-se com ele um momento.

Se acreditava que ia atormentá-lo com seus encantos estava muito equivocada. Deu um bufo e lhe arrancou a toalha das mãos.

—OH... Sinto-o —balbuciou a jovem. Essa violência repentina a assustou, porque demonstrava que o rancheiro não controlava de todo suas emoções, e se separou dele. Essa agressividade inerente ao gênero masculino sempre a tinha feito manter-se a certa distância dos homens, porque a tinha sofrido em casa, até que escapou dela, deu a volta para não ter que olhá-lo, e ficou a mexer um molho que estava esquentando no fogo.

—Não se acomode muito — advertiu-lhe Edward,— a cozinha é o território de Carlisle, e ele não gosta de intrusos. Você está somente de passagem por aqui.

—Não preciso que me recorde isso —lhe respondeu zangada, girando a cabeça e olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.— Assim que a neve derreter partirei e te deixarei tranquilo para sempre.

—Esperemos que ocorra muito em breve —resmungou ele com veneno na voz.

Bella sentiu desejos de sacudi-lo. O que ela tinha feito? O que tinha feito para merecer aquela hostilidade? Era irônico que tivesse ido às montanhas para descansar depois de um período traumático, e que se encontrasse em meio de uma batalha que ela não tinha começado.

—Faz com que me sinta tão bem... —disse-lhe com sarcasmo,— como se fosse da família. Obrigada por sua generosa hospitalidade, Edward. Que mais poderia pedir? Não sei, um pouco de cianeto em meu copo?

Bella a olhou irado e saiu da cozinha a grandes passadas.

Depois do jantar, Bella se ofereceu para lavar os pratos, mas Carlisle insistiu que não era necessário. Edward, como a cada noite, enterrou-se em seu escritório com seus livros de contabilidade, assim Bella sentou-se com Seth para ver um filme de ficção cientifica, e depois começou a lhe dar uma nova lição de música com o teclado.

—Acredito que já sai à escala do dom maior — anunciou Seth tocando-a.

—Muito bem! —aplaudiu-o Bella.— Pois então passaremos a do sol maior.

A explicou, e enquanto Seth praticava, não pôde evitar que sua mente se voltasse para Edward.

—No que pensa? —perguntou o menino vendo-a muito séria.

—OH, em nada... bom, a verdade é que estava pensando que seu pai não me quer aqui —murmurou encolhendo os ombros. —Não é culpa sua — consolou Seth.— Meu pai odeia todas as mulheres, acreditava que já sabia.

—Sim, mas... porquê?

O menino meneou a cabeça.

—É devido a minha mãe. Fez-lhe algo terrível. Nunca fala dela. Tenho sorte de que me queira apesar de tudo.

«Que modo tão estranho de falar de seu pai!», pensou Bella olhando o rosto do pequeno.

Entretanto, preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito.

—Por que não toca uma canção? Um pouco de rock? —propôs Seth trocando de tema.

—De acordo —aceitou Bella com um sorriso,— mas terá que ser algo suave -acrescentou olhando com apreensão a porta fechada do escritório.

Seth seguiu seu olhar.

-Ah, não, vamos fazê-lo tremer! —disse com um sorriso travesso.

—Seth! — Sorriu a jovem surpreendida.

—Faz-lhe falta um pouco de ritmo. Teria que vê-lo quando vamos à igreja e alguma das mulheres solteiras se aproxima. Fica vermelho e muito envergonhado —disse entre risadas.—Temos que salvá-lo, Bella, ou morrerá sendo um solteirão —acrescentou com muita solenidade.

Bella meneou a cabeça e suspirou, mas depois sorriu.

—Muito bem, se prepare: este pode ser seu funeral, amiguinho... —subiu o volume quase ao máximo, e começou a tocar uma canção muito movimentada de um grupo do momento, ao mesmo tempo em que Seth e ela começaram a cantá-la.

Não passou nem um minuto quando, feito uma fúria, Edward saiu de seu escritório.

—Por todos os demônios...! —resmungou.

Bella, rápida como o raio, pôs o teclado na frente de Seth.

—Não! —gemeu o menino.— foi ela, juro! —exclamou ante o olhar furioso de seu pai. A jovem olhou Edward e fingiu estar muito ofendida.

—Poderia eu tocar a todo volume em sua casa, quando você havia me advertido que não o fizesse? —perguntou com ar de quem não tinha quebrado um prato em sua vida.

Edward entreabriu os olhos e voltou à cabeça para Seth.

—Pare com essa intriga e baixe a voz —disse ameaçador,— ou lhe darei a sova que merece. E não quero voltar a ouvir mais essa música demoníaca em minha casa! Além disso, tem os fones, não é verdade? Pois os use!

—Sim senhor —balbuciou o menino engolindo saliva. Ia matar Bella...

A jovem, que não se assustou absolutamente com aquele ataque de ira, fez um gesto de saudação militar.

—Às ordens.

Se tivesse podido, Bella a teria fulminado com os olhos. Virando-se, voltou para escritório mal-humorado e fechou a porta com uma pancada.

Bella irrompeu em risadas, enquanto Seth a golpeava na cabeça com uma almofada.

—É um diabo! —falhou. —Mentindo a meu pai e me acusando de algo que não tinha feito!

—Sinto muito, não pude evitar —se desculpou ela entre risadas.— Além disso, foi sua ideia.

—Matará os dois —assegurou Seth parando, com um sorriso malicioso.— Ficará a noite toda acordado pensando em como nos fazer pagar por isso e quando menos esperamos... Bang!

—Que tente — Sorriu Bella tratando de recuperar o fôlego.— Anda, venha, tente outra vez com a escala de sol maior.

Seth, baixou o volume ao mínimo, antes de tentar de novo o exercício.

Por volta das nove, Edward voltou a sair do escritório e apagou uma das luzes da sala.

—Para cama —ordenou.

Bella queria ver um filme que tinham anunciado para mais tarde, mas preferiu não dizer nada. —Boa noite, papai, Boa noite, Bella —disse Seth sorrindo para jovem enquanto subia as escadas.

—Fez os deveres? —perguntou Edward seguindo-o com o olhar.

—Quase —respondeu o menino parando em um degrau.

—Que diabos significa isso «quase»? —exigiu saber seu pai.

—Que os terminarei amanhã na primeira hora -respondeu o menino terminando de subir os degraus de dois em dois antes que pudesse brigar com ele.— Até manhã!

Ouviu-se quando fechava a porta de seu quarto, e Edward voltou-se para Bella com um olhar perigoso.

—Não quero que isto volte a acontecer — disse com aspereza.— Os deveres do Seth são em primeiro lugar. A música pode ser que seja uma coisa muito bonita, mas não vai dar de comer.

«E por que não?», queria ter perguntado ela, «me dá uma bonita soma de ganhos anuais».

—Fique tranquilo, me assegurarei de que tenha feito os deveres antes de lhe dar mais lições de música.

—Assim está melhor —balbuciou Edward. —. Muito bem, vamos para cama.

Bella, fingindo-se escandalizada, levou as mãos ao peito e aspirou ar pela boca, abrindo bem os olhos.

—Juntos? Senhor Cullen!, nunca tinha pensado isto de você! —exclamou.

Edward entreabriu os olhos sem esboçar sequer um sorriso.

—Nevará no inferno antes que eu me meta em uma cama com você — respondeu ele em um tom gélido.— Já te disse que eu não gosto de coisas de segunda mão.

—Pois você é que perde —replicou ela com descaramento, optando pelo humor para conter o impulso de lhe atirar algo na cabeça.— Em meu mundo experiência é algo de muito valor —murmurou passando as mãos pela cintura e os quadris e piscando com deboche. — E eu, sou «muito» perita... — «...no que se refere à música», acrescentou para si.

—Sim, isso salta à vista —disse Edward apertando a mandíbula,— e lhe agradeceria se não expusesse sua visão do mundo diante de meu filho, não quero que ninguém o corrompa.

Se de verdade quiser que se converta em um homem honrando, deveria deixa-lo formar suas próprias opiniões.

—Só tem doze anos.

—Sim, e você não está preparando-o para viver o mundo real —replicou ela.

—«Isto» é o mundo real para ele, não a cidade, onde mulheres como você vão de bar em bar, seduzindo aos homens.

—Ouça, ouça, espere um momento! —protestou ela imediatamente—, eu não vou de bar em bar seduzindo os homens... —esboçou um sorriso travesso.— Na realidade vou de parque em parque, tampada somente com uma gabardina, e abrindo-a cada vez que me encontro com um velhinho.

Edward não achou graça.

—Vamos, para cima —ordenou de novo girando para a escada.

—De acordo, de acordo... seu quarto ou o meu?

Edward virou-se para ela com um olhar furioso em seus olhos verdes. Viu que a jovem estava sorrindo provocadora. Só queria atormenta-lo , sabia. Então... por que se sentia excitado?

Odiava aquelas estúpidas reações automáticas de seu corpo.

—Está bem, está bem, não farei mais brincadeiras... -murmurou Bella, fazendo um gesto apaziguador com as mãos. Podia ver que ele estava chegando ao limite do controle sobre si mesmo, e não se sentia tão valente para pô-lo a prova além dessas barreiras—. boa noite.

E começou a subir as escadas. Edward ficou um instante embaixo, tratando de recuperar o domínio sobre si mesmo, e ao cabo de um momento subiu também.

Bella estava tirando seu pijama da cômoda quando escutou a porta do quarto de Edward batendo. Deixou escapar uma risada incrédula, surpreendida pela criancice, sentou-se na cama com um profundo suspiro. Acabava de saber como tinha que tratar a aquele homem. Enfim, tinha que tentar domar-lhe com filosofia. Em fim, era somente temporário...

Edward estava pensando exatamente o mesmo em seu quarto. Entretanto, quando apagou a luz e fechou os olhos, era incapaz de tira-la da cabeça, de deixar de recordar a sensação de cabelos ruivos lhe roçando o tórax. No meio da noite despertou, suado, e não conseguiu mais voltar a dormir. Aquela foi a pior noite de toda sua vida, e a mais longa também.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que Seth saiu para ir ao colégio, Edward levantou a vista para a Bella, sentada frente dele na mesa, olhando-a fixamente com o cenho franzido.

—Ontem me esqueci de te falar que não quero que volte a tocar nenhuma só de minhas camisas —disse— Se faltam botões, remendos ou passar, Carlisle se encarregará disso, para isso lhe pago.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa nem nada parecido —falou—, não vou passar nada somente por costura-las.

—Já disse para não toca-las —repetiu Edward com dureza.

—Muito bem, como queira... —suspirou ela encolhendo os ombros—, entreter-me-ei fazendo almofadões de encaixe para sua cama.

Edward soltou uma série de impropérios. Bella ficou observando-o boquiaberta. Nunca o tinha ouvido usar essa tipo de linguagem.

Se bem que ele também parecia sentir-se mal por havê-la usado, já que soltou o garfo, levantando-se da mesa saiu de casa como se o estivessem perseguindo.

Bella se sentiu culpada por havê-lo provocado. Nem sequer tinha terminado o café da manhã... A verdade era que nem sequer sabia por que o fazia. Talvez, pensou, talvez o fizesse para mantê-lo com raiva, ou para que não se desse conta do muito que a atraía.

—Carlisle, vou dar de comer aos bezerros —disse, indo para cozinha.

—Pois proteja-se, senhorita, está nevando outra vez.

A jovem vestiu o casaco, as luvas e o gorro de lã, e encaminhou-se para o estábulo pelo caminho que Edward tinha aberto na neve. Entretanto, quando chegou lá, encontrou-se com ele que estava preparando as mamadeiras.

—Não ligo que me siga para chamar minha atenção —disse a jovem com um sorriso malicioso—. Já me dei conta do quanto você é sexy e atraente.

Edward suspirou, e estava a ponto de dizer algo, quando ela se aproximou e lhe tampou a boca. —Não volte a utilizar essa linguagem comigo —lhe advertiu—. Não se preocupe, não te incomodarei. Ficarei aí, junto a esse poste, te admirando a distância. No momento me parece mais seguro que me atirar sobre você.

Edward parecia estar debatendo-se entre tirá-la dali ou beijá-la. Bella ficou muito quieta, e os olhos sarcásticos do rancheiro desceram para suas bochechas avermelhadas e os lábios entreabertos.

De repente, sem saber muito bem como, Bella se deu conta de que tinha as mãos sobre o tórax de Edward, e de que este a tinha rodeado com seus braços. A jovem mal podia respirar. O rancheiro tomou seu queixo e levantando-o, a obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Havia ira neles e também ressentimento.

—O que é o que queres? —perguntou com frieza.

—Pois... me conformaria com um sorriso, umas palavras amáveis E... não sei, talvez umas risadas —murmurou ela.

Os olhos do Edward voltaram a baixar para seus lábios.

—Está segura disso? —perguntou—, nada mais?

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro tremulo por entre os dentes.

-T... tenho que... alimentar aos bezerros.

Edward entreabriu os olhos ainda mais, e tomou seus braços, apertando seus dedos de modo que ela podia senti-los através do casaco.

-Tome cuidado com o que me oferece —lhe disse em um tom gélido— faz muito tempo que não tenho uma mulher, e um homem pode sentir-se muito sozinho aqui em cima, nas montanhas. Se como diz não é o que eu acredito que seja, será melhor que deixe de me provocar, ou te meterás em problemas.

Bella o olhou nos olhos, compreendendo somente a metade do que ele queria lhe dizer.

Entretanto, pouco a pouco o significado de suas palavras foi impregnando nela, fazendo que suas bochechas ficasse vermelhas e a garganta secasse.

—Isso... soou como uma ameaça —balbuciou.

—É uma ameaça, Bella —respondeu Edward—. Não acredito que queira dar inicio a algo e logo em seguida escapar.

A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Nunca até então tinha tido medo dele, mas nesse momento, ao ver aquele brilho de advertência nos olhos, temeu estar jogando com fogo.

Edward a soltou-a por fim, pegou as mamadeiras do chão e as estendeu.

—Não precisa se preocupar —murmurou ela, recuperando sua ironia—, não te atacarei pelas costas. Não estou acostumada a atacar os homens.

O rancheiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não sorriu.

—É uma louca temerária —resmungou entre dentes.

-E você um dissimulado sem senso de humor —resmungou ela por sua vez.

Bella tinha jurado que, por um instante, os lábios de Edward se arquearam em um leve sorriso.

—Lhes dê de comer e volta para a casa. Não quero que se perca na neve.

—Estou segura disso —murmurou ela com um doce sorriso. Mas assim que o rancheiro deu a volta e saiu do estábulo lhe mostrou a língua.

Ajoelhou-se junto aos bezerros, ainda agitada por aquela confrontação com Edward. Era um verdadeiro enigma. De qualquer forma era óbvio que não ria muito.

O bezerro mais pequeno não estava respondendo tão bem como tinha parecido no princípio.

Acariciou-o com ternura e insistiu para que ele chupasse a mamadeira, mas ele o fez sem muito entusiasmo. Bella soltou um suspiro de desesperança. Não tinha um bom aspecto. Pelo restante do dia ficou preocupada com ele. Tanto, que quando Edward desligou o televisor às nove não protestou, e foi direito para cama.


	5. Capítulo 4

Boa tarde pra vcs!!! Mais um capítulo pra vcs apreciarem! Eu gosto especialmente desse capítulo, apesar de querer matar o Edward em certos momentos, mas depois vai haver uma "trégua" entre os dois... Alerta de spoilers! Comentem!!!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 4**

Bella esteve calada durante todo café da manhã na manhã seguinte. Estava preocupada com o bezerro, e não se atrevia a levantar a vista de seu prato e de sua xícara, já que o rancheiro estava observando-a com o mesmo ar perspicaz e irritado de sempre, como se o incomodasse sua presença. A verdade era que ela sozinha o tinha procurado, perturbando-o como o tinha perturbado durante os últimos dias... O problema era que se sentia atraída por ele, e quanto mais o conhecia, mais gostava. Era tão diferente dos homens superficiais e materialistas de seu próprio mundo! Certo que era muito cabeçudo e brusco, mas era inegável que tinha também grandes qualidade que se refletiam em seu dia a dia. Vivia de acordo com um rígido código de ética, e coisas como a honra significavam muito para ele. Além disso, no fundo era um homem sensível e carinhoso. Não, Bella não se arrependia daqueles sentimentos que estavam surgindo em seu interior por ele, e, de fato, queria mais, mas se preocupava por ter começado com pé esquerdo.

Ao levantar-se da cama aquela manhã tinha decidido que ia tentar aproximar-se dele, e estava segura de que poderia conseguir, desde que aceitasse como ele era na realidade.

Apesar de que Edward grunhiu e se zangou quando a viu fazendo tarefas domésticas, ela não se intimidou. Estava convencida de que ele ficava de mau humor porque se sentia atraído por ela, e não queria admiti-lo. A verdade era que não se comportava como um homem experiente, apesar de já ter sido casado, e a olhava com uma intensidade inusitada. Se pudesse com certeza ele tiraria fora seus sentimentos...

Um pouco mais tarde foi dar de comer aos bezerros, e a preocupou ainda mais ver que o mais pequeno respondeu ainda pior que no dia anterior a suas tentativas de alimentá-lo.

Quando Seth chegou em casa, disse-lhe que até que não tivesse terminado os deveres, não teria lições de música. O menino lançou um breve olhar a seu pai com a extremidade do olho, sabendo que era coisa dele, mas dirigiu um sorriso resignado a jovem e subiu a seu quarto.

Carlisle tinha saído para buscar mais lenha, e Bella ficou na sala com Edward vendo um telejornal. Como sempre, pensou o rancheiro, todas as notícias eram más: acidente, assassinatos, terrorismo, greves... Apagou o cigarro irritado.

—Não sente falta da cidade? —perguntou- de repente para Bella, que estava sentada no sofá em frente à poltrona que ele ocupava.

—Bom —respondeu ela com um sorriso, levantando-se—, sinto falta do burburinho e dos meus amigos, mas aqui é muito agradável — aproximou lentamente da poltrona de Edward, notando como este a olhava, como se fosse saltar sobre ele.

— Espero que não se incomode... em que eu fique aqui, quero dizer.

O rancheiro a olhou por um momento nos olhos antes de afastar a vista.

—Suponho que poderia dizer que me estou acostumando — disse com tensão—, mas não se acomode muito.

—Sinto que se incomoda por eu estar aqui, verdade? —perguntou Bella.

—Não, o que passa é que eu não gosto das mulheres —resmungou ele com um bufo irritado. —Isso eu já sei —disse ela sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Edward—, mas não porquê.

O corpo de Edward ficou rígido ante a proximidade de Bella. Cheirava tão bem... mexeu-se incômodo na poltrona.

—Não é problema seu —falou—. Faz o favor de voltar para sofá.

Agora sabia que o deixava nervoso!, pensou Bella com satisfação. Sorriu docemente ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava para ele.

— Tem certeza que é isso o que quer? —perguntou-lhe em um sussurro.

E, de repente, sem mesmo dar conta do que estava fazendo, mandou a prudência para o espaço e deslizou sobre seu colo, apertando avidamente seus lábios contra os dele.

Edward ficou muito tenso por um momento, inclusive deu um pulo, e a agarrou pelos antebraços da poltrona com tal força, que quase a quebrou, mas no momento seguinte, durante um comprido e doce minuto, respondeu ao beijo e gemeu profundamente, como se todos seus sonhos tivessem virado realidade de repente.

Entretanto, assim que se deu conta do que estava fazendo, rompeu como o feitiço, ficando de pé furioso, fazendo com que a jovem caísse no chão.

—Maldita seja —resmungou com veneno na voz. Tinha os punhos apertados junto ao corpo, e todo seu corpo parecia vibrar de ira —, sua pequena vagabunda!

Bella estava tremendo, assustada pela violência que se refletia em seu rosto tenso e nos verdes olhos flamejantes.

—Eu não sou...

—Não pode viver sem sexo durante uns poucos dias, é por isso que está tão desesperada para tentar me seduzir? —falou, olhando-a com desprezo— Já havia te dito que comigo não funcionará. Não quero o que qualquer homem pode ter. Não quero nada de você, e menos esse corpo que já passou de mão em mão.

Bella ficou de pé, as pernas tremendo. Não podia articular uma palavra. Seu pai ficava exatamente igual quando bebia: o rosto avermelhado, os músculos tensos, totalmente fora de controle... e terminava lhe batendo. Deu uns passos para atrás, para se afastar de Edward, e quando ele fez um gesto de ir ao seu encontro, deu meia volta e rapidamente saiu correndo do salão. Edward tinha ficado de pé, ali plantado, totalmente confuso por sua reação. por que tinha se assustado? Apenas havia dito a verdade. Talvez não gostasse de ter que ouvi-la, mas era a verdade.

Voltou a sentar-se.

—Onde Bella vai? — perguntou Seth descendo de repente a escada.

—O que? —perguntou Edward arqueando uma sobrancelha.

—Onde Bella vai com tanta pressa? —repetiu o menino—. A vi pela janela, afastando-se no em meio da neve. Disse-lhe das armadilhas do Volturi? ...porque vai exatamente naquela direção, e se... papai!, onde vai?

Edward tinha ficado de pé e se dirigia já para porta. Foi colocar com toda pressa a jaqueta e o chapéu, o rosto lívido, e uma mescla de ira e temor nos olhos.

—Acredito que estava chorando —murmurou Seth seguindo-o ao vestíbulo.

—Fique aqui —lhe ordenou seu pai saindo da casa.

Seguiu o caminho que o corpo de Bella tinha aberto na neve ao passar. Não conseguia vê-la com toda essa neve. Deus!, como podia ter feito uma loucura dessa? As armadilhas do Volturi estavam enterradas profundamente na neve, e não haveria como vela-las até que estivesse em cima delas E... Não queria nem pensar. Era todo culpa dele, por havê-la ferido como tinha feito.

Uns metros mais adiante, já no bosque, Bella amaldiçoava Edward em silêncio enquanto avançava contra a tempestade de neve, as lágrimas lhe rodando pelas bochechas. Oxalá o devorassem os lobos, pensou, ou que seu cavalo empinasse e o atirasse ao chão. Tinha sido apenas um beijo! por que tinha que reagir assim? Além disso, durante uns instantes tinha respondido...

Maldito Edward Cullen! Ela somente tinha tentando mostrar-se amistosa com ele, mas a havia interpretando mal. Estava certa de que a odiava, tinha-o visto em seus olhos, quando a tinha chamado «pequena vagabunda».

Deteve-se um momento para recuperar o fôlego e seguiu em diante. A cabana não devia estar muito longe. Ficaria lá, se bem que iria morrer de frio. Mas era preferível a ter que passar um segundo a mais sob o mesmo teto que aquele homem abominável.

—Bella!_ A jovem parou. Parecido que tinha ouvido chamar seu nome, mas era impossível, devia ter sido o vento... Continuou avançando. Distinguiu uma cabana ao longe, mas não era a do senhor Denali.

—Bella!

Era um grito, e parecia a voz de Edward. Virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro e o viu.

—Me deixe em paz!, Vai embora ! —gritou—, volte para sua casa!

E continuou em diante, empurrando a neve com todas suas forças. Entretanto, Edward tinha vantagem sobre ela, já que avançava pelo caminho que ela ia abrindo, e logo lhe alcançou, agarrando-a pela cintura. Bella esperneou, mas Edward era mais forte e ela não teve outro remedeio senão render-se.

— Te odeio! —resmungou, com os dentes batendo de frio—. Te odeio!

—Odiaria-me mais ainda se não tivesse lhe detido —lhe assegurou Edward esforçando-se para recuperar o fôlego, _é a cabana do Volturi. E tem armadilhas para ursos por todo o lugar. Se tivesse dado mais uns passos estaria agora presa em alguma delas. Nem sequer as veria com esta neve toda.

—E por acaso teria importado? —perguntou ela—. Sei que não me quer perto de você, e não vou ficar mais tempo em sua casa. Prefiro me arriscar na neve e ficar na cabana.

— Nem pensar —disse ele fazendo-a girar e sacudindo-a.

— Vai voltar comigo, nem que eu tenha que leva-la arrastada !

A jovem estremeceu. Aqueles ataques violentos de Edward a assustavam, porque recordavam seu pai. O lábio inferior tremia, e tratou novamente de escapar.

—Deixe ir... —gemeu.

Edward franziu o cenho ao ver que Bella estava branca como um lençol. Por fim se deu conta do que acontecia e a soltou. A jovem deu um vacilante passo atrás para afastar-se dele, e ficou olhando-o com os olhos muito abertos, como um cervo assustado.

—Seu pai te batia? —perguntou Edward com voz fraca.

Bella estremeceu.

—Só quando bebia —murmurou—. Claro que isso era quase todos os dias —acrescentou com amargura.

Edward inspirou devagar e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

—Sinto — disse—, sinto de verdade, Bella. Sou um homem um pouco brusco —se desculpou—, mas nunca te bateria, se era isso o que estava pensando. Apenas um covarde levantaria a mão para uma mulher — disse com firmeza.

Bella se abraçou com os braços, e ficou ali em silêncio, olhando o chão e tremendo de frio.

—Anda, vamos para casa ou se congelará —murmurou ele.

Aquele repentino ar indefeso o tinha desarmado por completo. Sentia ao mesmo tempo culpa e desejos de protegê-la. Queria abraçá-la e embalá-la contra si, lhe dizer que tudo estava bem, mas quando fez um gesto de dar um passo para ela, viu que Bella retrocedia. Até esse momento nunca tinha imaginado o quanto poderia lhe doer seu desprezo, confirmando com isso o que sentia por ela.

Ficou quieto e levantou as mãos em atitude tranquilizadora.

— Não vou tocar lhe —prometeu.

— Vamos, querida, você vai na frente se quiser.

Bella sentiu que os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. «Querida...» Era a primeira vez que utilizava uma palavra agradável para com ela, e aquilo a comoveu profundamente. Entretanto, pensou, não devia enganar-se. Se a estava tratando com tanto tato era apenas porque se sentia culpado. Deixou escapar um suspiro, e passou do seu lado, retornando o caminho.

Edward a seguiu, dando graças a Deus em silêncio por ela não ter se afastado demais e não ter tropeçado nas armadilhas do velho Volturi. Entretanto, havia algo que o tinha deixado muito preocupado: a tinha assustado, tinha feito com que sentisse medo.

Quando chegaram em casa, Carlisle e Seth olharam primeiro o rosto de Bella e logo o de Edward, e souberam imediatamente que era melhor não fazer perguntas.

Durante o jantar, a jovem esteve sentada na cadeira como uma estátua. Nem sequer falou quando Seth tentou fazê-la entrar na conversa, e depois se acomodou no sofá da sala toda encolhida em frente a televisão

Edward não podia imaginar as terríveis lembranças que tinha feito aflorar em sua memória, como havia tornado a sentir o medo que a tinha atormentado durante toda sua infância. Seu pai era um homem alto e corpulento, e sempre ficava violento quando bebia. Depois, quando voltava a ficar sóbrio dizia sempre que estava arrependido, e chorava ao ver os vergões e feridas que tinha feito nela, mas ao cabo de alguns dias voltava a ocorrer o mesmo. Não podia suportá-lo mais, e por isso quando teve idade suficiente fugiu.

Aquela noite, Seth, prudentemente, não lhe pediu que seguissem com as lições de música, e meia hora antes da que acostumavam deitar-se disse que estava cansado e subiu para seu quarto.

Carlisle o seguiu em seguida.

Edward estava sentado em sua poltrona, absorto, fumando um cigarro, mas levantou o rosto quando viu que ela se levantava e se dirigia às escadas.

—Espere — disse—, não vá ainda. Temos que conversar.

— Não temos nada do que falar —murmurou ela.

— Sinto muito pelo que fiz esta tarde. Foi algo estúpido e impulsivo, mas lhe dou minha palavra de que não voltará a ocorrer. Talvez dentro de pouco deixe de nevar, e a neve derreta.

Se pode me aguentar enquanto isso... depois não voltará a ver-me novamente.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

—É isso o que pensa que quero? —perguntou estudando seu rosto.

— Por acaso posso acreditar outra coisa, pela forma como me tratou desde que cheguei?

-Tenho razões que você não conhece para desconfiar das mulheres, Bella—disse Edward.

Cada vez que a olhava revivia o beijo, e isso o torturava.

— O que quero saber, é por que pensou que ia te bater?.

Bella baixou a vista.

—Pois... porque é grande e forte, como meu pai —murmurou—. E por que quando perdia as estribeiras me batia.

—Mas eu não sou ele —falou Edward.

—Além disso, não saiu por aí batendo nas pessoas, nem sequer quando perco as estribeiras, como você diz. Bom, uma vez dei dava um murro em um tipo no bar, mas ele merecia. E jamais levantei a mão contra a mãe do Seth, embora sendo sincero, juro que muitas vezes me senti tentado a fazê-lo... nem sequer quando me disse que estava grávida do Seth.

—E por que teria que bate-la? —perguntou ela.

—É seu filho..._ Edward deixou escapar uma risada amarga.

—Não, não o é.

Bella ficou olhando-o boquiaberta.

—Seth... não é seu filho? —repetiu pausadamente.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

—Sua mãe tinha uma aventura com um homem casado e os descobriram —explicou.

— Eu tinha vinte e dois anos e estava ainda muito verde. Não sabia nada da vida, e é obvio não tinha nem ideia daquilo. Ela me seduziu para que eu lhe pedisse que se casasse comigo e não ser mãe solteira. Era muito bonita, e logo estava comendo em sua mão. Casamo-nos e, justo depois da cerimônia, disse-me o que tinha feito, lembrando-me de quão ingênuo tinha sido, e de quão torpe era; disse-me inclusive que lhe repugnava, que cada vez que tinha me beijado tinha tido que conter as náuseas, e que não suportava a ideia de fazer o amor comigo. Falou-me do pai de Seth, e de quanto o amava. Eu estava furioso, mas como ela apontou, se eu contasse às pessoas a verdade, acabaria como o bobo de toda região. Naquela época eu tinha um orgulho de mil demônios, pior ainda que agora, e não podia suportar a ideia de que todo mundo risse de mim. Assim não tive remedeio a ser seguir com o casamento... até que Seth nasceu, porque, tendo nascido o bebê, fugiu com seu amante. Para desgraça deles, tiveram um acidente na autoestrada e morreram os dois.

—E Seth sabe que não é seu pai? —perguntou Bella olhando para a escada e baixando a voz.

—É obvio que sabe —respondeu Edward.— Eu jamais lhe mentiria, mas cuidei dele desde que era um bebê, assim para mim é como se fosse verdadeiramente meu filho. Amo-o com toda minha alma.

A jovem escrutinou seu rosto, lendo em seus olhos o que devia ter sofrido.

—Você a amava?

—Não era mais que um amor juvenil — falou ele—. Sempre fui muito tímido e torpe com as garotas, e quando ela apareceu e começou a me dar um pouco de atenção... Não sei, acho que me sentia tão solitário que me agarrei a ela como a uma tábua de salvação -acrescentou encolhendo os ombros—. Mas aprendi a lição, e não voltarei a deixar que outra mulher jogue comigo.

Então Bella compreendeu:

—Isso é o que pensou esta tarde quando te beijei, que estava jogando contigo... —murmurou— Sinto, não imaginei que...

—Por que o fez, Bella?, por que me beijou?

A jovem ruborizou ligeiramente ao recordá-lo. Por Deus! não era tão atirada.

—Acreditarias se dissesse porque o desejava? — perguntou com um leve sorriso—. É um homem muito atraente, e há algo em você que me faz tremer os joelhos cada vez que me olha. Mas não tem que preocupar-se, não voltarei a te beijar. Boa noite, Edward. E tampouco tem que preocupar-se por que eu vá espalhar o que me contou. Não sou uma fofoqueira, e detesto fofocas.

Virando-se para as escadas começou a subir. Os olhos verdes de Edward a seguiram fascinados.

Tinha um porte tão elegante, tão cheio de graça e de orgulho... Nesse momento lamentou tê-la tratado com tanta brutalidade. Tinha estado tão obcecado com a ideia de que ia lhe preparar alguma armadilha, para aproveitar-se dele, que tinha sido incapaz de pensar sequer que pudesse acha-lo atraente.

Equivocou-se totalmente e a tinha ferido. Oxalá pudesse voltar atrás, pensou. Bella era tão diferente das outras mulheres que tinha conhecido... Inclusive parecia ignorar quão formosa era. Seria verdade que se sentia atraída por ele?

No andar de acima, Bella estava estirada na cama, chorando. Tinha sido um dia horrível, e odiava Edward pelo modo como a tinha tratado. Entretanto, de repente recordou o que lhe tinha contado: não tinha feito amor com sua esposa. E pelo que havia dito, era muito provável que tampouco tivesse saído com muitas garotas antes de se casar. Bella franziu o cenho, recordando como ele ficava tenso cada vez que ela se aproximava. Seria possível que não tivesse nenhuma experiência?

Na manhã seguinte, Bella estava ajudando Carlisle na cozinha quando Edward desceu as escadas. Tinha tido um sonho erótico e selvagem, e despertou suando e amaldiçoando, um sonho em que ela aparecia, com o cabelo solto caindo pelas costas nua enquanto faziam amor. Tinha sido tão real que, quando entrou na cozinha e a olhou, pôde imaginar com toda certeza os rosados seios debaixo do suéter branco de ponto que vestia. Edward quase gemeu quando seus olhos observaram encantados, por um instante, o subir e descer do peito da jovem.

Bella o olhou, ruborizando-se, antes de baixar a vista e voltar a concentrar-se nas bolachas que estava colocando sobre uma bandeja no forno.

—Quem diria. —murmurou Edward com um ligeiro sarcasmo—. Também sabe fazer bolachas...

— Carlisle me ensinou —o corrigiu Bella, lançando um olhar furtivo antes de colocar a bandeja no forno.

Edward franziu o cenho, perguntando o porquê desse repentino acanhamento, até que se deu conta do que era: normalmente estava acostumado a usar a camisa abotoada até o pescoço, mas, naquela manhã, suando como tinha suado durante a noite, a tinha deixado aberta até o peito.

Franziu os lábios e ficou olhando a jovem pensativo. Seria possível que a perturbasse tanto como ela o perturbava? Estava decidido a averiguá-lo antes de que ela se fosse do rancho, nem que seja para salvar seu prejudicado ego.

Carlisle subiu para arrumar a cama, deixando-os sozinhos.

—Como estava o pequeno bezerro ontem? —perguntou Edward.

—Não muito bem —respondeu ela com um suspiro—. Talvez esteja melhor esta manhã.

—Irei dar uma olhada depois de tomar o café da manhã — disse Edward, aproximando-se da janela e admirando a paisagem cheia da neve.

— Estou certo, de que não irá tentar retornar à cabana outra vez, certo? Como lhe disse, poderia ser apanhada em uma das armadilhas do Volturi.

Parecia preocupado, pensou Bella estudando seu rosto em silêncio. Aquilo era uma mudança agradável pra variar... a menos que houvesse dito apenas porque se preocupava que se ferisse e tivesse que tê-la ali alguns dias a mais.

—Será que irá parar de nevar? —suspirou exasperada.

—Vi nevascas piores.

—Que consolo! —exclamou ela sarcástica. Edward vestiu a jaqueta e o chapéu de caubói.

—Estamos de mau humor esta manhã, não?

A jovem o olhou incômoda e se apoiou na mesa.

—Não estou de mau humor. As «pequenas vagabundas» nunca ficam de mau humor.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sei que não deveria ter te chamado disso —disse percorrendo seu corpo com o olhar—, mas você tampouco deveria me beijar desse modo. Não estou acostumado às mulheres agressivas.

Mulheres agressivas? Bella deixou escapar uma gargalhada irônica. _Fique tranquilo, senhor puritano, não voltarei a atacá-lo.

Edward seu uma risada branda, com certo sarcasmo.

—Nossa, que desilusão...

Bella não podia acreditar que estivesse se comportando de um modo tão arrogante depois de como a tinha tratado.

—Foi muito grosseiro e brusco comigo —lhe falou.

—Suponho que sim —murmurou ele. A intensidade de seu olhar fez com que Bella sentisse um comichão por toda a espinho dorsal—, mas é que acreditei que estava jogando comigo. Deve ter pensado: «vou me divertir um pouco as custas deste trouxa».

-Eu jamais brincaria assim com os sentimentos de um homem —lhe assegurou Bella, _e jamais falaria que você é um trouxa. Acredito que é um homem muito másculo, trabalhador, e de muita responsabilidade.

Edward esboçou um leve sorriso.

—Bom, nesse caso, talvez devêssemos dar uma trégua.

—Você seria capaz de me tratar com amabilidade vinte e quatro horas? —perguntou ela amargamente.

— Não sou um homem mau, apenas não sei nada das mulheres —respondeu Edward.

— Não tinha percebido? —perguntou ao perceber seu assombro.

—Não —respondeu ela olhando-o aos olhos.

—Um dia destes teremos um longo bate-papo a respeito disso —disse Edward baixando o chapéu até os olhos.

— Vou ver os bezerros.

Bella o observou sair pela porta, com o coração pulsando a toda velocidade. Cada dia que passava se sentia mais nervosa e tímida em sua presença.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Comentem!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 5**

Bella lavou as louças do café da manhã antes de ir ao estábulo e quando chegou lá encontrou Edward ajoelhado junto ao bezerro mais pequeno. A jovem soube imediatamente que algo não ia bem. O animalzinho estava caído sobre o flanco, onde se viam as costelas marcadas através da pelagem castanha, tinha os olhos frágeis e com problemas para respirar.

Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado de Edward e este a olhou preocupado.

—Será melhor que volte para casa — disse.

A jovem baixou a vista para o animal. Tinha tido vários mascotes e os tinha visto morrer, assim conhecia os sintomas. O pequeno bezerro estava morrendo. Edward também sabia, e por isso queria protegê-la, evitar a dor, sentiu-se comovida.

\--É um bom homem, Edward Cullen.

Ele esboçou um débil sorriso.

—Quer dizer quando não me revolto como um gato furioso? —disse.—Sinto pelo que ocorreu ontem, Bella. Não sabe como me senti mal quando vi que se afastava de mim, como se tivesse medo.

—Eu também sinto —murmurou ela—. Não devia ter me comportado de um modo tão... —ficou calada e olhou nos olhos dele.— A verdade é que eu tampouco sei muito sobre os homens, Edward —disse finalmente.— Desde que sai de casa estive fugindo de me comprometer em uma relação. Flerte, mas nunca fui além de uns poucos beijos — levantou o rosto e o olhou.

— O senhor Denali é o noivo de minha tia. É uma artista, um pouco frívola mas é uma boa mulher —explicou. _Eu, em no caso ... não tenho quase nenhuma experiência com os homens.

Edward assentiu em silêncio.

—Essa é a impressão que me deu ontem, quando tentei me aproximar no meio da neve —olhou o animal agonizante—. Volte para a casa, eu me ocuparei disto.

— A morte não me assusta —replicou Bella.—Vi minha mãe morrer, e não fiquei com nenhum medo. Foi como se dormisse. Fechou os olhos... e isso foi tudo.

Edward a olhou—Meu pai morreu assim também —disse voltando a olhar o bezerro.— Não falta mais muito tempo.

A jovem sentou a seu lado no feno e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, enquanto acariciava devagar o animal.

—Acabou-se —murmurou Edward ao término de um momento.

— Agora ao menos descansará. Volte para casa, Bella. vou enterra-lo.

Bella não queria chorar diante de Edward, mas não pôde evitar. Um animal tão pequeno e indefeso... O rancheiro a atraiu para si e a abraçou enquanto as lágrimas rodavam uma atrás de outra por suas bochechas. Quando acalmou-se um pouco, separou-se dele, e Edward secou suas bochechas com os polegares.

—Anda, vá para casa —murmurou com um sorriso. A sensibilidade e valores morais eram uma boa combinação em uma mulher, pensou.

Bella estava pensando exatamente o mesmo dele. Conseguiu esboçar um sorriso entre as lágrimas e, olhando com tristeza o bezerro por última vez, levantou-se e saiu do estábulo.

Quando entrou na cozinha encontrou Carlisle, e lhe contou o acontecido, derramando mais algumas lágrimas enquanto este lhe servia uma taça de café bem forte.

— Eu poderia ajudar em algo por aqui? —perguntou-lhe..

—Já fez o bastante, senhorita —respondeu ele sorrindo—. É agradável tê-la no rancho.

—Bom, não estou muito segura de que Edward pense o mesmo —murmurou ela.

—Mas é claro que sim —replicou Carlisle com firmeza.—O chefe a teria levado para a senhora Sue se quisesse. Vive sozinha a uns quilômetros montanha abaixo —sorriu ante a expressão de surpresa da jovem.

— Esteve observando-a ultimamente. Para ele é novidade ter a uma mulher por aqui, e sempre lhe custou muito se acostumar com mudanças.

—Como a todos, suponho —respondeu ela vagamente.

—Quando deixará de nevar? —perguntou-se com um suspiro, olhando pela janela.

Carlisle encolheu os ombros. —Dias... semanas... estamos em plena montanha, senhorita. Não se pode dizer quando chegará o "chinook" —ante o olhar perplexo da jovem, explicou—: um vento quente do noroeste. Assim o chamavam os índios.

Quando Edward retornou para casa, Bella estava mais acalma, mas ainda triste pela morte do bezerro.

Edward lhe dirigiu um breve olhar antes de lavar as mãos na pia. Carlisle, sábio corno era, soube que estava demais e saiu da cozinha para deixá-los a sós, e Edward foi para junto da jovem.

— Você está bem?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, possivelmente com muita veemência, o que indicou a Edward que ainda estava sobressaltada pelo que tinha ocorrido.

—É que... era tão pequeno... —murmurou com a voz cheia de emoção.

—Suponho que pensará que sou uma boba —disse baixando a vista.

—Não, não penso.

E, sem parar para pensar nas consequências, a tomou pelos ombros e a atraiu para si, olhando-a aos olhos. Bella sentiu que os joelhos tremiam ante aquela inesperada proximidade.

Era algo novo, e também tremendamente excitante, sobretudo porque tinha sido ele quem se aproximou dela pela primeira vez. Não sabia o que esperar, podia sentir seu coração batendo loucamente.

Baixou a vista para a garganta de Edward. A veia pulsava com rapidez, e sua respiração se tornou entrecortada. Certamente dava muito trabalho respirar nesse momento, com o doce aroma do perfume e xampu embriagando-o e tirando-lhe os sentidos. Apertou os dentes. Estava muito difícil conter a excitação que ela lhe produzia, tendo-a tão perto...

Tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, mas necessitava desesperadamente beijá-la.

—Cheira a flores —disse com voz rouca.

Aquele era um comentário interessante vindo de um homem tão pouco poético, pensou

Bella esboçando um sorriso.

—É o xampu que uso —murmurou.

—Alguma vez solta o cabelo? —perguntou olhando-a encantado. Apenas recordava de tê-lo visto assim na noite que tinha estado doente. —Só quando vou dormir —respondeu ela, estremecendo ao sentir o fôlego de Edward em sua face.

—Sinto que o bezerro tivesse que morrer —lhe disse Edward.—Perdemos alguns a cada inverno.

A jovem levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos, pensativa.

—Eu não devia ser tão sentimental. Suponho que as mulheres reagem de um modo diferente dos homens.

—Não é bem assim —falou ele.

—Eu também acabo me afeiçoando aos animais. Além disso, alguém tem que ser protetor com as crias, tão pequenas e indefesas... A natureza lhes dá poucas oportunidades.

Os olhos de Bella se enterneceram enquanto o observava. Parecia um homem totalmente diferente quando falava assim: vulnerável, quase terno, e tão solitário...

—Bella, eu... não te meto medo, verdade? —perguntou-a de repente, como se o pensamento o atormentasse.

A jovem franziu o cenho.

—Não, é obvio que não —lhe assegurou, me sentia envergonhada por haver te beijado, e um pouco nervosa pelo modo como reagiu, isso é tudo. Sei que nunca me faria mal —murmurou.

Deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Sei que não se sente cômodo comigo aqui, e eu me sinto mal por estar incomodando, mas logo a neve derreterá e eu partirei.

Edward não respondeu, mas depois de um momento comentou:

—Eu acreditava, pela segurança que demonstrava, que fosse uma dessas mulheres que estiveram com vários homens. Temo que te julguei mal me apoiando somente no exterior.

Bella sorriu.

—Era tudo fingimento. Nem sequer sei por que o fazia. Suponho que me irritava essa imagem que você tinha formado sobre mim, e me comportava assim para te chatear.

Sem dar conta do que fazia, Edward apertou um pouco as mãos em torno de seus braços. —Alguma vez esteve com um homem? —perguntou brandamente.

A jovem viu curiosa que ele se ruborizou um pouco ao fazer a pergunta, e sentiu que a ela mesma estava ficado vermelha também.

—Não, nunca —balbuciou.

—É difícil acreditar, com o aspecto que tem.

—O que quer dizer com isso? —perguntou Bella ficando em guarda.

—Não posso acreditar que não saiba quão bonita é —respondeu Edward olhando-a nos olhos.—Uma mulher tão preciosa como você poderia escolher o homem que quisesse.

-Talvez —concedeu ela—, mas nunca quis um homem em minha vida. Desde que fugi de casa tive que abrir caminho por mim mesma, e não estou segura de querer perder minha independência. Sou música — disse, sem querer entrar em mais detalhe, _ganho a vida tocando o teclado.

—Sei, Seth me contou —respondeu Edward.

— Te ouvi tocar, e é boa.

Edward não podia deixar de olhá-la, e cada vez que seus olhos posavam nos lábios da jovem, recordava o breve momento durante o qual o tinha beijado com tanta inocência. Deixaria ela que ele a beijasse? Sabia tão pouco das sutis mensagens que emitiam as mulheres quando queriam que um homem desse o primeiro passo com elas. Não podia compreender as emoções que passavam nos olhos escuros de Bella, mas tinha os lábios entreabertos e sua respiração se tornou rápida e entrecortada, e suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas.

A jovem levantou o rosto para ele, e não consegui baixar a vista. Edward não era bonito, mas suas facções eram tão masculinas... e seus lábios a atraíam como um ímã. Recordou o efeito que seu beijo tinha tido nele, e se perguntou como reagiria se o beijasse de verdade, com a paixão que despertava nela.

—No que pensa? —perguntou Edward com voz suave.

—Eu... estava me perguntando como... —começou a balbuciar, _como seria te beijar...

O coração de Edward pareceu saltar, para seguir depois em um ritmo frenético.

—Já fez antes —respondeu depois de um pequeno pigarro, _já me beijou.

—Não, perguntava como seria... te beijar «de verdade».

Edward não podia entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Sua esposa só o tinha beijado em poucas ocasiões, durante seu breve noivado, e sempre acabava o afastado, murmurando que ia borrar a maquiagem. Não tinham sido beijos verdadeiros, não tinha havido amor nem paixão neles. Bella se referia a isso?

Tomou o suave rosto oval da jovem entre suas mãos, e inclinou a cabeça para ela.

—Ensina-me o que é ... «um beijo de verdade» —sussurrou.

Os lábios de Edward descenderam sobre os de Bella. Tinham sabor de vento e sol, pensou a jovem, que estava em êxtase. Colocou as palmas das mãos sobre o peito masculino e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, apertou mais seus lábios contra os dele. De um modo automático, instintivo, abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo. Bella sentiu como Edward ficava tenso um instante, para gemer de puro prazer imediatamente em seguida.

Ao término de alguns momentos, a jovem se afastou com os olhos muito abertos, olhando curiosa e com intensidade nas íris castanhas do rancheiro.

—Assim? —murmurou Edward, inclinando-se de novo para ela para imitá-la—. Nunca tinha feito... com a boca aberta —sussurrou contra os lábios de Bella.

A jovem não podia dar crédito ao incrível comichão que a percorria dos pés à cabeça, como em ondas. Finalmente deixou-se arrastar pelo ardor de Edward, rendendo-se a seus lábios exigentes, enquanto a mão dele deslizava até sua nuca, enroscando-se em seus cabelos.

Bella emitiu um suave gemido. Querendo ficar ainda mais perto dele, apertou-se contra ele, ficando seus seios levemente esmagados contra o tórax largo. Podia sentir inclusive os fortes batimentos de seu coração. Queria-o ainda mais perto, queria fundir-se com ele. Suas unhas rasparam em círculos a camisa, e ele se esticou ligeiramente.

—OH, Edward, é maravilhoso... —murmurou, se esfregando contra ele, e inalando seu aroma masculino.

— Posso tirar sua camisa? —sussurrou.

Ele desejava imensamente isso, porque suas carícias o estavam deixando louco, mas então lembrou que Carlisle podia entrar a qualquer momento, e seria bastante embaraçoso se o encontrasse dessa forma. Por outro lado, a ele mesmo se turvava com a ideia, por mais que o desejasse, já que estava sentindo que ficava muito excitado. Aquele desejo o fazia sentir-se vulnerável, e não queria sentir-se vulnerável. Voltou a tomá-la nos braços e a separou brandamente, amaldiçoando entredentes. Bella ficou vermelha e deu um passo atrás, com o peito subindo e descendo pela respiração agitada.

—Não tem por que se sentir ameaçada —disse Edward interpretando mal essa retirada. Havia tornado a assustá-la?— Se você não gosta, não voltarei a fazê-lo.

—OH, não é isso —se apressou a esclarecer ela.

— Não me assustei. É apenas porque... — murmurou baixando a vista para o chão, _acreditei que estaria pensando que sou uma mulher fácil.

—Eu não...

Mas ela o calou pondo a mão em seus lábios para que a deixasse explicar-se.

—Não, Edward, quero que saiba: não estou acostumada a dar o primeiro passo com relação os homens. E nunca... nunca antes tinha pedido a nenhum que me deixasse tirar sua camisa —levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.—Não sou uma mulher fácil. É que... deixei-me levar pela emoção do momento...

—... como ontem —concluiu Edward.— Sinto muito Bella, sei que te acusei de ter se atirado sobre mim.

—Pois sim, não quero que pense que sou uma espécie de maníaca sexual.

—E não é? —perguntou Edward com um sorriso malicioso.

—Edward!, isso não tem graça! —exclamou a jovem batendo com o pé no chão—. Não estou muito segura de querer ficar aqui.

—Eu tampouco estou seguro de que seja uma boa ideia deixar que fique —murmurou ele admirando a irritação em seus olhos. Era tão preciosa...—Quero dizer... se tentasse de me seduzir, as coisas poderiam complicar-se...

A jovem ruborizou irada.

—Faz com que soe como se tivesse planejado te seduzir —falou.

Edward sorriu divertido.

—Bom —disse tirando um cigarro do bolso da camisa, se estivesse planejando, será melhor que me avise antes... assim estarei preparado para combater seus encantos. Bella o olhou maravilhada. de repente era um homem diferente, cheio de arrogância masculina e senso de humor. Aquele beijo apaixonado o tinha mudado. A distância entre eles terminou.

—Me diga uma coisa... Como chegou a sua idade sem ter nenhuma relação? —perguntou Edward de repente.

O acanhamento da jovem e seus contínuos rubores o tinham convencido por fim de que estava dizendo a verdade, que não era uma qualquer.

Bella encolheu os ombros, mas Edward tinha aceso o cigarro e a estava olhando, como esperando uma resposta.

—Não podia renunciar a minha independência —respondeu a jovem finalmente.—Durante minha infância e adolescência vivi dominada por meu pai, maltratada, assim, parecia que me render a um homem, lhe entregar meu coração, seria o mesmo que renunciar a minha individualidade. Além disso, a ideia de me entregar a um homem na cama sempre me deu um pouco de medo —disse afastando a vista, porque se houver um lugar em que o homem é o amo e senhor, é no quarto, apesar da liberdade que se diz que as mulheres gozam hoje em dia.

—Então, você achar que as mulheres deveriam mandar no quarto?

—O que acredito é que não é justo que alguns homens usem às mulheres simplesmente por sua condição de mulheres.

Edward esboçou um sorriso estranho.

—Tampouco é justo que algumas mulheres utilizem os homens.

—Eu não estava te utilizando —protestou Bella imediatamente.

— Por acaso me mencionei?

A jovem engoliu saliva, sentindo-se tímida de repente pela intensidade de seu olhar.

—Não, suponho que não —balbuciou.

Cruzou os braços, ao dar-se conta de que seus mamilos estavam duros e erguidos.

—Hum... então é certo que ficam eretos quando sentem desejo... —disse Edward sorrindo como um menino. —Li em um livro... —explicou-lhe ficando vermelho.

—A maioria das coisas que dizia não tinham muito sentido para mim até agora, mas estou começando a entender...

-Hei!, não sou um modelo vivo para educação sexual!

—Pois é uma verdadeira lástima. Não seria nada mal umas aulas...

—Mas, o que diz, Edward?, você estive casado —replicou ela sem compreender.

—Sim, estive —admitiu ele encolhendo os ombros. Franziu os lábios e seus olhos percorreram o corpo da jovem, _tem apenas um detalhe, ela jamais sentiu o menor desejo por mim: nem antes nem depois que casamos.

Bella entreabriu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer.

—OH, Edward... —murmurou—Sinto muito.

—No inicio me perguntava por que se afastava de mim cada vez que começava a beijá-la. Acreditava que, por seus princípios morais não queria fazer nada antes de casar, mas logo descobri que o que ocorria era que não tinha um pingo de moralidade e tinha me enganado para que eu casasse com ela, para que não fosse mãe solteira _ficou calado um momento, refletindo sobre o quando lhe custava contar para Bella essas coisas, coisas que não compartilharia com ninguém mais.

—Depois, quando compreendi que classe de pessoa era, o desejo de compartilhar o leito com ela... simplesmente desapareceu — levou o cigarro aos lábios e deu uma tragada.

—Seth é minha vida, cuidei dele desde que nasceu, e procurei fazer com que seja feliz. Sabe que não há laços de sangue entre nós, mas me quer como a um pai, e eu a ele como a um filho.

— Gosta muito de você —assentiu ela com um sorriso. —Fala de você o tempo todo.

—É um menino estupendo —disse Edward. Deu um passo para ela, observando curioso como a jovem se esticava, adorava essa reação, porque significava que estava muito consciente dele, embora se mostrasse tímida e reticente — E já que estamos fazendo confissões —murmurou, te direi que, igual a você, eu tampouco tive relações.

—Quer dizer que não teve nos últimos meses? —perguntou ela.

Edward meneou a cabeça, e deu de ombros incômodo. —Na realidade faz um pouco mais de tempo. Aqui nas montanhas não aparece muitas oportunidades— disse, e não vou deixar o Seth aqui para ir a cidade... A verdade é que faz treze anos.

-Treze?! —repetiu Bella boquiaberta. Imediatamente ficou vermelha e envergonhada—sinto. Não é que pense que...

Edward a olhou, esboçando um sorriso divertido pelo assombro da jovem.

—Quando adolescente não sabia nada das garotas. Era alto, desajeitado e tímido... assim eram os outros meninos também —deu outra tragada no cigarro— Na realidade sigo tendo o mesmo problema com as mulheres. Não sei como as abordar —lhe confessou com um débil sorriso.

Bella sentiu como se o sol estivesse saindo nesse momento, e sorriu também.

—Sério? —perguntou com suavidade— Eu acreditei que me rechaçava porque me achava pouco atraente, porque não era suficiente mulher para você.

Edward sentiu desejos de rir ante aquela desatinada ideia.

—A verdade é que você tampouco me dava uma trégua para fazer as pazes —falou, respondendo a cada uma de minhas agressões.

—Isso era porque você feria meus sentimentos ao pensar que eu era uma qualquer, uma mulher sem princípios. Não sabe o quanto me indignava, sobretudo porque nunca em minha vida me joguei em cima de nenhum homem.

—Sinto muito, comportei-me como um idiota presunçoso —murmurou Edward, ficou calado um momento, para logo em seguida esboçar um sorriso. _Acredito que temos algo mais em comum que nossa inexperiência e nossa falta de técnica.

—O que? —perguntou ela curiosa.

Edward apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que havia na mesa junto a eles, ergueu-se e a olhou nos olhos uns segundos antes de falar:

—Bom, acredito que é bastante óbvio... Não é a única pessoa virgem aqui.

**Alguém imaginava isso? rsrs até o próximo...**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Quem diria em! Edward virgem?? Kkkkk por essa vcs não esperavam! Comentemmm!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 6**

Acho que não te ouvi bem —disse Bella com os olhos muito abertos. Era impossível. «Edward Cullen... virgem?»

—Ouviu muito bem —respondeu ele, _e não é tão inusitado como deve parecer. O velho Volturi, nunca esteve com nenhuma mulher, e tem já uns setenta e tantos anos. Pode haver muitas razões para que um homem não chegue a ter essa aula de experiência: a moralidade, os escrúpulos, o isolamento, ou simplesmente o acanhamento. Além disso, eu nunca quis me deitar com uma mulher só para poder dizer que o tinha feito. Necessitava que fosse com uma mulher que me importasse. Suponho que sou um desses idealistas que, se não encontrarem nunca à pessoa adequada, mantêm-se no celibato por toda vida. Além disso, acredito que são uma minoria os que se deitam com uma qualquer, inclusive nestes tempos em que todo mundo presume de ser tão liberado. Apenas um idiota se arriscaria tanto com todas essas doenças que podem contrair.

—É certo —assentiu Bella olhando-o pensativa. _E nunca há...? Bom, nunca sentisse desejo de...?

—Esse é o problema —respondeu Edward olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

-Qual?

—Que sim, senti desejo. Por você.

A jovem se apoiou contra a parede para se assegurar de que não perderia o equilíbrio.

—Por mim?

—A noite em que chegou, quando eu estava doente e estava me enxugando o suor com a esponja, cada vez que seus cabelos roçavam meu peito... Essa é a razão pela qual eu estava tornando as coisas tão difíceis, a razão pela qual fui tão brusco com você — acrescentou deixando escapar um suspiro.

—Não sei como controlar meu desejo, e tampouco seria capaz de te levantar e jogar sobre meu ombro e leva-la para minha cama... mesmo com o Seth e Carlisle por aqui. O desejo não foi embora, mesmo quando eu pensava que você era uma mulher libertina... Mas o problema é que você é tão inocente a respeito de sexo, que a situação é ainda mais difícil.

De repente as peças do quebra-cabeças tinham começado a encaixar na mente de Bella, e o estava admirando fascinada. Não, ele não era o homem mau que parecia. Era forte e tremendamente sexy. E adorava seus olhos, tão expressivos.

—Pois, felizmente para você, eu também sou bastante tímida —murmurou.

—Exceto quando quer me arrancar a camisa —replicou Edward entre risadas. Foi até a mesa, onde tinha deixado o chapéu de vaqueiro, o colocou na cabeça e também a jaqueta, que tinha pendurado no respaldo da cadeira.

Enquanto a abotoava, observou que a expressão no rosto de Bella se tornou triste e séria.

Certamente estava lembrando-se outra vez do bezerro.

—Se você se manter ocupada não pensará tanto nisso —disse—. Faz parte da vida, Bella não se preocupe.

—Sei —murmurou ela, esboçando um sorriso— Estou bem.

Edward lhe dirigiu um cálido olhar, fazendo-a ficar vermelha ligeiramente, e saiu pela porta traseira.

Nessa noite, após o jantar, Carlisle subiu para deitar-se assim que terminou de recolher os pratos. Edward estava como de costume em seu escritório com os livros de contabilidade e Seth tinha persuadido Bella para que seguissem com as lições de música. Estavam sentados os dois na sala, em frente ao teclado, quando o menino lhe confessou que tinha estado tentado adivinhar com seus amigos do colégio, de que sua convidada era música profissional.

—Onde tocas, Bella? —perguntou olhando-a com curiosidade.

— Talvez a tenha visto tocando em algum lugar. É que... me é tão familiar...

A jovem ficou tensa imediatamente. Seth havia dito que gostava de rock, e também que seu pai tinha escondido os discos que tinha. Se entre eles havia algum de seu grupo, Twilight tinha uma foto dela e do grupo na contra capa, e talvez por isso lhe parecia familiar.

—É que tenho um rosto muito comum —replicou com um sorriso.

—Toca em alguma orquestra? —insistiu ele.

—Não, mas sozinha, em clubes noturnos —improvisou Bella. Bom, tampouco era mentira: uma vez tinha cantado em um para substituir a uma amiga doente—. Principalmente faço acompanhamentos para grupos.

—Caramba! —exclamou Seth—Aposto que conhece um montão de cantores e músicos famosos.

—Bom, sim, a alguns —assentiu ela.

—E em que cidades tocas?

—Em Nova Iorque, em Nashville... onde me deem trabalho.

Seth baixou a vista e passou brandamente os dedos pelas teclas.

—Não se incomoda em me ensinar... verdade?

—É obvio que não, Seth —replicou ela olhando-o com carinho— Está achando difícil?

— Na verdade um pouco sim —admitiu ele. — Nunca pensei que houvesse tantas escalas e tudo isso.

—Bom, a música é uma arte, e como tal é algo complexo, mas, como dizem, uma vez que aprender o básico, poderá tocar qualquer coisa.

O menino olhou seu relógio de pulso.

—Será melhor eu subir para passar a limpo essa redação de línguas antes do jantar, ou papai se zangará comigo - disse levantando-se com um suspiro.— Até mais tarde.

Bella lhe fez um gesto de despedida com a mão enquanto o menino subia as escadas.

A jovem suspirou também, e começou a tocar uma canção que seu grupo tinha gravado dois anos atrás. Era uma balada triste e melancólica a respeito de um amor impossível, que lhes tinha feito ganhar um Grammy. Apenas ao termino de alguns instantes se deu conta do que... estava cantando! depois daquele trágico sucesso tinha pensado que nunca poderia voltar a cantar, mas sua voz, doce e pura como a de uma cotovia, estava alegrando a sala.

—Seth, pelo amor de Deus... se importaria de desligar esse rádio? —disse de repente Edward do eu escritório.

Bella se calou no mesmo momento, com o coração na garganta, esqueceu de seu anfitrião.

Era uma sorte que a porta estivesse fechada, e que ele não apareceu. Desligou o teclado e foi à cozinha, feliz por poder voltar a cantar de novo.

Uma parte dela queria ficar vendo televisão por um momento, com a esperança de que Edward saísse de sua toca, mas outra o temia um pouco depois do beijo daquela manhã. Cada vez se sentia mais atraída por ele, mas ele não sabia quem era na realidade, e ela não tinha coragem para dizer-lhe porque estava segura de que se zangaria ao inteirar do engano. Subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto, sentou-se na cama, em frente ao espelho que havia no armário, e soltou o cabelo, escovando-o distraidamente, de repente, umas batidas tímidos na porta a sobressaltaram.

Ruborizou e ficou nervosa, pensando que pudesse ser Edward, mas quando foi abrir, encontrou-se com Seth. O menino ficou olhando-a boquiaberto.

—Sim? —insistiu ela perplexa— O que ocorre, Seth?

—Um... não —balbuciou o menino— Em... é que... esqueci de dizer boa noite... Bom, pois... boa noite —disse com um sorriso.

Bella lhe desejou também boa noite e fechou a porta. Seth ficou um instante ali de pé, com o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. Deu meia volta e pôs-se a correr, mas não para seu quarto, mas ao de seu pai. Abriu silenciosamente o armário e tirou uma caixa de entre umas bolsas de viagens que a cobriam, e levantou a tampa. Ali estavam todas os discos que seu pai tinha escondido. Procurou entre eles, até encontrar o que procurava, e o segurou em frente a si: na capa apareciam quatro homens com aspecto de duros, rodeando uma moça muito bonita, com o cabelo ruivo e solto. O grupo era Twilight, um de seus favoritos, e a jovem... Bells Swan.. pois claro!, Bella!, sua Bella! Não podia acreditar.

Se seu pai ficasse sabendo, se zangaria muitíssimo, pensou. Colocou o disco no bolso de seu pijama. Seu pai não o deixaria sair durante duas semanas se desse conta de que ele faltava, mas as circunstâncias eram desesperadas. Tinha que proteger Bella antes de que seu pai averiguasse de quem se tratasse. Caramba!, tinha uma estrela de rock em sua casa! Se pudesse contar a seus amigos e companheiros de classe, mas sabia que se o fizesse, poderia chegar aos ouvidos de seu pai. Fechou a caixa e tratou de deixá-la como estava, e saiu do quarto.

Bella quase perdeu o café da manhã na manhã seguinte, porque acordou tarde. Ao entrar na cozinha, surpreendeu ao ver que o céu estava azul pela primeira vez em todos aqueles dias, e que tinha deixado de nevar.

—Parece que se aproxima o chinook —disse Carlisle com um sorriso ao vê-la entrar.

Edward sondou o rosto da jovem.

—Bom, eu diria que ainda faltam uns dias —murmurou.

—O que vamos fazer hoje, papai? —perguntou Seth.

Era sábado, e portanto não havia colégio. —Poderia vir comigo e me ajudar a dar de comer o gado —respondeu Edward.

-E eu ficarei aqui dando uma mão a Carlisle —disse Bella imediatamente.

Edward entreabriu os olhos.

—Carlisle se vira muita bem sozinho. Pode vir conosco.

Depois de tudo, foi bastante divertido. Bella sentou-se com Seth na parte traseira do trenó, ajudando a empurrar os fardos de feno. Edward cortava as cordas, e imediatamente todas as cabeças de gado se aproximavam da carreira de feno. Era bastante cômico. Para Bella lembravam essas mulheres que se equilibravam sobre os biquínis e trajes de banho durante as ofertas, e não pôde evitar romper em gargalhadas.

Quando retornaram para casa, estabeleceu-se entre eles uma espécie de harmonia e, pela primeira vez, Bella compreendeu o que era ser parte de uma família. Olhando Edward, Seth e Carlisle durante o almoço, perguntou-se como seria se pudesse viver ali com eles. Mas não, era impossível, disse-se com firmeza. Apenas estava ali de férias. O mundo real estava esperando-a do outro lado da porta.

Edward permitiu que Seth se deitasse mais tarde aquela noite, assim Bella e ele ficaram vendo um filme de suspense enquanto o rancheiro uma vez mais se enterrava no escritório com sua papelada.

Na manhã seguinte, foram à igreja no trenó. Bella tinha posto blusa e saia mais clássicas que tinha para não atrair muito a atenção das pessoas da comunidade.

Apesar de tudo, quando retornaram ao rancho, sentia-se muito incomodada. Tinham-na observando com descaramento, como se fosse seu amante ou algo assim.

Edward se aproximou dela por trás em silêncio enquanto ela secava uns pratos na cozinha depois do almoço.

—Sinto muito, não pensei que fossem reagir desse modo —murmurou.

—Não foi nada —lhe assegurou, comovida por sua preocupação, _na verdade, é que foi embaraçoso.

Edward suspirou.

—Todo mundo por aqui sabe que não tenho precisamente afeto pelas mulheres —disse— Esse e não outro é o motivo para que a olhassem: sentiam curiosidade por ter me acompanhado. É normal que fiquem surpresos ao ver um suposto ermitão com uma ruiva preciosa.

—Eu não sou preciosa —balbuciou Bella timidamente.

Edward deu um passo para ela. Naquele dia, para ir à igreja, pôs um elegante traje cinza pérola, com uma camisa branca e gravata formando um jogo com a calça e a jaqueta. Para Bella nunca lhe pareceu mais atraente, tão forte e masculino, e adorou a colônia que pôs.

—É claro que é preciosa —murmurou.

Acariciou-lhe brandamente a bochecha, e sua mão foi descendendo até roçar os lábios da jovem.

Bella ficou um momento sem respiração ao olhá-lo nos olhos.

—Edward? —sussurrou.

Ele tomou os braços da jovem e os pôs em torno de seu pescoço, rodeando com seus braços sua a cintura, atraindo-a para si.

Bella estremeceu ante a sensualidade de suas mãos, tomando posse de seus quadris, e levantou o rosto para ele ansiosa. Edward se inclinou devagar e roçou brandamente seus lábios contra os dela. Depois deu uma ligeira pressão, fazendo-a abrir a boca para entrar e explorá-la com a língua.

—Eu adoro te beijar assim —murmurou.— Me faz cócegas por todas extensão das costas.

—Em mim também —assentiu ela enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo e ficando nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar melhor acesso a sua boca.

Edward aceitou o convite em silêncio, beijando-a devagar e apaixonadamente. Gemeu dentro de sua boca, e a levantou do chão em seu abraço, mordiscando docemente seus lábios, fazendo-a gemer também.

—Falou algo, Bella? —perguntou Seth da sala.

Edward a baixou por um momento e se afastaram um do outro ruborizados.

—Não... não, Seth —respondeu a jovem em um tom mais agudo que o normal.

Por sorte, ele, deu-se por satisfeito com a resposta, porque não foi à cozinha. Carlisle estava fora de casa, mas provavelmente retornaria logo. A jovem levantou a vista para Edward; e ficou surpresa com a intensidade de seu olhar. Ele estava admirando suas bochechas rubras, os lábios inchados pelos beijos e os olhos brilhantes pela emoção.

—Será melhor eu vá —balbuciou Edward.

—Sim —disse ela tocando brandamente a boca, como se acreditasse que tudo tinha sido um sonho.

Edward lhe dirigiu um sorriso e saiu da cozinha, retornando ao salão sem dizer nada mais.

Foi uma tarde muito longa, e se fez mais longa ainda devido a necessidade que sentia Bella de estar perto de Edward. Cada vez que levantava os olhos durante o jantar, e depois, enquanto viam televisão, encontrava-se com ele olhando-a também, e cada vez ambos se ruborizavam. Seu corpo tinha fome dele, e estava convencida de que lhe ocorria o mesmo.

Carlisle e Seth subiram para deitar-se, mas a jovem ficou sentada no sofá, em suave expectativa.

Edward apagou seu cigarro com ar de quem tem todo o tempo do mundo, levantou-se de sua poltrona, foi junto à Bella e a levantou em seus braços.

—Não deve ter nada o que temer —lhe disse em um sussurro, olhando-a aos olhos.

Levou-a a seu escritório, fechou a porta atrás deles e sentou-se em uma poltrona de couro com a Bella sobre seus joelhos.

—Aqui não irão nos incomodar —explicou Edward. Tomou uma das mãos da jovem e a pôs sobre seu coração. — Nem Seth entra aqui quando a porta está fechada, disse.— Continua querendo me tirar a camisa?

—Sim... —gaguejou Bella, _Mas nunca despi antes um homem...

—Eu tampouco tenho experiência — o recordou com um sorriso cúmplice — . Poderíamos aprender juntos.

Bella sorriu também.

—Isso seria maravilhoso.

Baixou os olhos para a gravata e tratou de desfazê-la sem muito êxito. —Deixa, que eu faço —se ofereceu Edward. Com um hábil movimento se desfez dela em um instante. — O resto é com você —disse a jovem com um sorriso picante.

Os dedos de Bella, que com tanta perícia percorriam o teclado, estavam de repente tremendo pelo nervosismo, mas pouco a pouco foi abrindo a camisa. Logo o tórax musculoso ficou descoberto, de pele azeitonada e com denso e encaracolado pêlo negro.

A jovem posou as palmas de suas mãos no dorso masculino, admiranda pela força com que lhe pulsava o coração. Olhou-o aos olhos.

— Não está ficando envergonhada está? —perguntou Edward brandamente.

—Um pouco até agora, cada vez que um homem me aproximava meio metro saía correndo —confessou a jovem. _Os tipos com que estou acostumada não se parecem nada com você. A maioria deles são uns Don Juan, com um grande número de conquistas a suas costas. Para eles o sexo é algo tão normal como tomar um sorvete —ficou calada um momento.— Mas para mim esta intimidade é algo novo — disse ruborizando-se um pouco.

—Para mim também —assentiu Edward. Seu peito subia e descia pela excitação do momento. Acariciou-lhe a cabeça, _por que não solta o cabelo, Bella? —pediu-lhe—. Estou há dias sonhando com isso.

—Como soltar o cabelo? —perguntou ela entre divertida e incrédula.

Desfez a trança e o soltou, encantada ao ver a fascinação no rosto de Edward. Ele inclinou a cabeça e a beijou na garganta, através do cabelo, e a atraiu para si.

—Seu cabelo cheira a flores... —sussurrou.

A jovem relaxou com um suspiro, esfregando o rosto contra o do pescoço de Edward, e enrolou os dedos no pêlo do peito.

—... E é tão sedoso... —continuou o rancheiro. A tomou pelo queixo e a fez levantar o rosto para ele, tomando seus lábios no silêncio do escritório. Edward gemeu brandamente quando lhe deixou entrar em sua boca. Tomou a jovem pelos braços e a fez girar um pouco, colocando-a escarranchada sobre ele, de modo que seus seios ficaram contra seu peito, e sua bochecha contra seu ombro.

Edward tinha sabor de tabaco e café, pensou Bella, e era muito apaixonado. Rondou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e se apertou um pouco mais contra ele, notando de repente sua crescente excitação ao mover-se contra seus quadris. Edward emitiu um gemido gutural. Os dois abriram os olhos e se olharam por um longo momento, ela bastante ruborizada.

—Sinto —murmurou ele, como se aquela natural reação física o envergonhasse.

—Não, Edward — ela o tranquilizou estremecendo um pouco. — Não tem por que se desculpar. _Me... eu gosto de saber que me deseja —sussurrou, baixando a vista aos lábios dele.— É somente que... não esperava. Nunca tinha feito isto com ninguém.

O peito de Edward se inchou de orgulho ante essa confissão.

—Me alegro —disse, _mas o que sinto por você não é apenas físico.

A jovem apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e sorriu.

—Para mim tampouco é apenas algo físico —admitiu acariciando seu rosto e detendo-se nos lábios. Adorava o aroma de seu corpo, sua calidez, sua força... — Isto é incrível não é verdade? —perguntou-lhe rindo brandamente.— Quero dizer, que estejamos tão verdes na nossa idade...

Edward riu também.

—Nunca me importou não ter nenhuma experiência —murmurou.

Eu tampouco —lhe assegurou ela suspirando feliz.

A mão de Edward acariciou o ombro da jovem, baixou até a cintura e subiu depois para suas costelas. Ansiava lhe tocar os seios, mas se deteve, pensando que possivelmente fosse muito cedo para ir tão longe.

Bella sorriu ao vê-lo titubear e, olhando-o nos olhos, tomou sua mão e a pôs sobre um de seus seios, entreabrindo os lábios ante a deliciosa sensação que aquele contato provocou nela.

Sentiu que seu mamilo endurecia, e conteve o fôlego quando o polegar de Edward começou a esfregá-lo em círculos.

—Viu alguma mulher... nua da cintura para acima? —sussurrou Bella.

—Não, apenas nas fotos das revistas e nos filmes —respondeu ele — eu adoraria vê-la assim e acariciar sua pele.

A jovem tomou de novo sua mão e a levou para a fileira de botões de sua blusa. Edward foi desabotoando-os um a um e, depois de tirar o último de sua casa, abriu a blusa. O sutiã pareceu deixá-lo fascinado, e ficou olhando-o por um longo momento, com o cenho ligeiramente franzido, como se estivesse pensado como desabotoá-lo. —Tem um gancho frontal —sussurrou Bella, levando mãos ao seio para abri-lo.

Seus dedos tremeram ao fazê-lo, e quando conseguiu, levantou os olhos para observar a expressão no rosto de Edward quando descobrisse seus seios palpitantes. Este conteve o fôlego extasiado.

—Meu Deus —murmurou com verdadeiro ardor. Tocou-a com dedos trêmulos os olhos fixos nas auréolas rosadas e eretas. —Meu Deus, é o mais formoso que vi nunca...

Edward a fazia sentir incrivelmente feminina. A jovem fechou os olhos e arqueou para o braço que a rodeava, gemendo brandamente.

—Belos... —sussurrou-lhe com voz rouca, ansiando colocá-los em sua boca.

Ele se inclinou, deleitando-se com a fascinação da jovem ante seus beijos e as carícias de sua língua. Suas mãos a atraíram ainda mais para si. A pele de Bella era tão suave ao tato como pétalas de flores, e tremia sob seus ardentes lábios, enquanto o fôlego abandonava a boca da jovem em pequenas rajadas intermitentes. Tinha os olhos fechados; estava abandonada ao prazer.

—OH, Edward... Isto é tão doce... —gemeu com a voz rouca pela emoção.

Os lábios masculinos abandonaram seus seios para ir subindo até chegar a sua garganta, enquanto a atraía contra seu peito. Edward a sentiu estremecer antes de lhe rodear o pescoço com os braços e a apertasse mais contra ele, esfregando-se e deixando escapar um glorioso gemido.

Então se deteve e abriu os olhos, dois lagos escuros e serenos, o cabelo caindo desordenadamente sobre os ombros e as bochechas avermelhadas. Estava tão formosa que voltou a roubar o fôlego de Edward, que ficou ali sentado, admirando-a e devorando-a com o olhar.

Bella ficou quieta, sem respirar com medo de romper o encanto do momento.

—Estas lembranças me sustentarão durante o resto de minha vida —sussurrou ele.

—A mim também —murmura Bella. Estendeu as mãos para lhe acariciar o rosto.— Não deveríamos ter feito isto —disse sentindo-se culpada, _fará com que minha caminhada seja mais difícil.

Edward lhe impôs silêncio beijando-a brandamente.

—Vivamos apenas o presente — disse—. Além disso, embora tenha que partir, não permitirei que se afaste de mim para sempre. Não, não deixarei que vá.

Os olhos castanhos da Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas, que começaram a cair por suas bochechas antes que as pudesse conter. Edward a olhou preocupado.

—O que houve? —perguntou tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Ninguém antes tinha feito me sentir tão querida -explicou-lhe ela, conseguindo esboçar um sorriso entre as lágrimas. — Durante toda minha vida sempre me pareceu que estava demais em todas partes.

—Aqui você não está demais. Agora este é também seu lar.

Bella suspirou e se acomodou contra ele, fechando os olhos para concentrar-se na deliciosa sensação de pele contra pele e no batimento do seu coração. Edward ergueu seu queixo e voltou a beijá-la com ardor. Logo voltaram a estar envolvidos um com outro, mas de repente, ela começou a tremer e se afastou um pouco dele, um pouco assustada ante essas reações que não compreendia.

—É desejo —lhe sussurrou Edward, lhe acariciando os seios e olhando-a nos olhos. — Me deseja tanto como eu a você, não é, Bella?

—Sim, sim... —gemeu a jovem fechando os olhos.

Entretanto, a mão deEdward se deteve. A jovem abriu os olhos.

—Não podemos fazê-lo, Bella, não deste modo. Eu... sou um homem à moda antiga —disse deixando escapar um profundo suspiro.

A jovem tremeu ainda mais ante a ideia de interromper aquela escalada ao prazer.

Sentiu desejos de lhe dizer que mandasse a respeitabilidade as favas, mas Edward a abraçou e lhe sussurrou docemente: _se agarre em mim, feche os olhos e respire fundo. Passará logo.

A jovem fez o que ele disse. Não podia compreender como ia apagar aquele fogo que a consumia, quando seus seios estavam grudados em seu tórax, mas ao cabo de uns segundos a ansiedade começou a diminuir, até que os tremores desapareceram por completo, um profundo suspiro exalaram de seus lábios.

—Como pode saber tanto se nunca houver...? —perguntou curiosa.

—Já lhe disse —murmurou, _li um livro que... bom, a verdade é que tenho lido vários. Mas, Meu Deus, ler a respeito nem sequer comparar-se com isto.

Bella sorriu, deixando-se levar por um impulso malicioso, mordeu-o no ombro direito através do tecido da camisa. Edward estremeceu. —Não faça isso —murmurou com voz rouca. A jovem levantou o rosto, e ficou fascinada pela expressão que viu em seu rosto.

—Gostou...? Te excitei?

—Sim —assentiu ele com um sorriso, muito abaixou a vista para seus seios. _E também me excita ver seus seios nus, mas acredito que é melhor paramos enquanto ainda podemos.

Pegou o fecho do sutiã e o fechou, em seguida abotoou a camisa.

—Decepcionada? —adivinhou ao olhá-la nos olhos. — Eu também gostaria de ter ido em frente, Bella. Toda noite sonho contigo, fazendo amor, mas...

A jovem também o tinha imaginado várias vezes, e imaginou nesse momento, o musculoso corpo bronzeado de Edward movendo-se brandamente sobre o seu, sob os lençóis brancos...

—OH, Edward, mas eu quero que nós o façamos —gemeu beijando-o com deliciosa ternura.

—Eu também—assentiu ele. — Não deixo sonhar em te ver na minha cama, me rodeando com seus braços, o colchão rangendo em baixo de nós... —levantou o rosto para ela com a respiração entrecortada.—Lhe faria mal, sendo a primeira vez, e não estou seguro de...

—Mas seria apenas por um momento —murmurou ela—, e eu suportaria... sabendo o prazer que viria depois.

—OH, Deus, te daria prazer até que ficasse exausta —disse ele com adoração, tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos e beijando-a — Mas, agora deve ir para cama, Bella, antes que a dor fique insuportável por conter a excitação.

A jovem sorriu contra seus lábios, e deixou que ele a pusesse no chão. Ao fazê-lo, cambaleou ligeiramente e Edward teve que segura-la.

— Você se dar conta de até que ponto me afetas? —murmurou.— Me faz sentir fraquinha.

—Asseguro que não tanto como você a mim —replicou Edward lhe acariciando o cabelo e olhando-a com adoração.— Boa noite —murmurou.

A jovem separou-se dele com tristeza e sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

—É verdade nunca tinha feito isto antes? — perguntou entreabrindo os olhos.— Para um principiante estive muito bem— Digo o mesmo —respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Bella ficou observando-o um instante: o cabelo deliciosamente revolto, os lábios inchados pelos apaixonados beijos, a camisa enrugada... Caminhou de costas para a porta, sem deixar de olhá-lo, fascinada.

— Se eu fosse você trancaria a sua porta —sussurrou Edward.

A jovem sorriu encantada.

—OH, não, você sim que deveria fazê-lo... como na outra noite —replicou com um sorriso divertido.

Edward esfregou a nuca incomodado ao recordar aquela criancice.

—Sinto muito, aquilo foi um golpe baixo.

—Não, não, na realidade me senti poderosa —lhe assegurou Bella entre risadas.— Nunca em toda minha vida eu havia me sentido tão perigosa. Oxalá tivesse um desses negligés de seda negra.

—Quer sair daqui de uma vez? —insistiu Edward — Se não sair sou capaz de me lançar sobre você como uma fera e fazer amor até você implorar para parar.

—Com o Seth lá em acima? —perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma sedutora.—Por favor, cavalheiro, pensem em minha boa reputação.

—É exatamente o que estou tentando fazer, mas se não for imediatamente... —disse fingindo que ia levantar e saltar sobre ela.

—Está bem, está bem —murmurou ela entre suaves risadas.— Já vou —abriu a porta e se deteve um minuto para olhá-lo. Boa noite, Edward.

— Boa noite, Bella. Doces sonhos.

—Serão a partir de agora —assentiu ela. Fechou devagar a porta atrás de si, e subiu as escadas em silêncio para não acordar Seth nem Carlisle.

Só quando estava a sós em seu quarto teve plena consciência do que tinha feito, e dos problemas que podia causar. Ela não era livre, era Bells Swan, a cantora de um grupo de rock de êxito internacional. Estava se apaixonando pelo Edward e ele por ela, mas, o que diria quando se inteirasse de quem era na realidade? e, mais ainda, como ficaria quando soubesse que tinha mentido para ele, que tinha oculto a verdade? Gemeu zangada consigo mesma enquanto vestia a camisola. Não queria nem pensar. Tinha passado em um instante do céu ao inferno.

**Sinceramente este é um dos melhores capítulos... Kkkkk esses dois são fogo puro!!! Vcs veram no próximo capítulo! Comentemmm!! Até!**


	8. Capítulo 7

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 7**

Bella mal consegui dormir, lembrando por um lado o ardor de Edward, e por outro atormentada por aquele crescente sentimento de culpabilidade. «Como vou dizer agora a verdade?», perguntava-se angustiada, «como vai me perdoar?»

Vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Assim que entrou na cozinha, Edward levantou a vista e lhe dirigiu um olhar muito cálido.

—Bom dia — saudou Bella com um sorriso.

—Bom dia —respondeu ele devolvendo, _a dormiu bem?

—Em... sim, bom, mais ou menos —respondeu ela vagamente.

-Terei que lhes deixar sozinho hoje, prometi a um vizinho que o ajudaria a procurar umas cabeças de gado extraviadas.

—Não vai ao colégio, Seth? —perguntou a jovem arqueando as sobrancelhas.

—Hoje temos festa —explicou o menino, sentado ao lado de seu pai.— E quer me fazer acreditar que tinha esquecido? —perguntou exasperado.— Se não, não teria levantado tão cedo, teria ficado na cama o dia todo. Bella sorriu.

—OH, vamos, vamos —animou dando umas palmadas no seu ombro. — Se dormir o dia todo perderá a lição de música, e hoje tinha pensado em te ensinar uma canção que...

—É a isso ao que se dedica? —interrompeu-a Edward com curiosidade. — Me disse que ganhava a vida tocando o teclado... Dá aulas?

—Não, na verdade não —murmurou a jovem incomodada. Talvez fosse um bom momento para lhe dizer a verdade.— Eu... monto os acompanhamentos para diferentes grupos —disse contraindo o rosto, esperando a explosão. — bom, uma verdade pela metade era melhor que uma mentira, pensou, porque não conseguia reunir coragem e dizer Grupo de rock...

Entretanto, para sua surpresa, aquela explosão não chegou. —OH. Vá —balbuciou Edward.— Bom, na realidade não tem nada de mau —disse. Bella o estava olhando de cenho franzido. —Desde quando se tornou tão informada a esse respeito? —. Além disso, fazer acompanhamentos não é o mesmo que vestir-se de forma provocadora e cantar essas letras obscenas - acrescentou. Bella abriu a boca para falar... mas ele a interrompeu — , Bom, tenho que ir. — Se despediu.

Bella queria ter dito a verdade, mas Edward deu uma piscada e saiu pela porta sem lhe dar tempo sequer de pensar.

A jovem se recostou contra o respaldo da cadeira com um suspiro.

—OH, Seth, que desastre —murmurou apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

—Por que? —perguntou o pequeno, que não sabia o que estava passando por sua cabeça. —Meu pai estava sorrindo, e vi que se ruboriza quando você o olha. Não estou cego, sabe? —ficou olhando-a um momento. — Você gosta dele, embora não seja o mister América?

—Sim, eu gosto dele —admitiu ela com um sorriso tímido, baixando a vista para a mesa.— É um homem muito especial.

\- Eu também acho —respondeu Seth. Uma hora depois estavam em frente ao teclado praticando quando ouviram o ruído de um motor vindo de fora da casa. Seth foi à janela para ver de quem se tratava.

—Que estranho... —disse o menino.— É um flamejante ... OH!... OH!... —murmurou virando-se para olhar a jovem.— Temo que isto possa lhe trazer problemas...

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas. —Porquê?

Bateram na porta, mas antes que Bella ou Seth pudessem chegar ao vestíbulo, Carlisle já estava ali, com a porta aberta, o trinco na mão e olhando para um tipo enorme que...

—Sam! —exclamou Bella correndo para ele. O tipo a levantou pela cintura e a abraçou, estampando um sonoro beijo em sua bochecha.

—Olá, garbancito! —saudou-a sorrindo. — Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? O velho trapaceiro que vive montanha abaixo me disse que tinha deixado a cabana do Denali há dias, desde que começou a nevasca.

—Houve falta de luz e eu teria morrido de frio ali sem calefação. O senhor Cullen teve a amabilidade de me permitir vir para sua casa.

A jovem girou para Carlisle e Seth, que seguiam olhando o grandalhão boquiabertos.

—Este é Sam — disse. É um bom amigo, e um músico incrível — apresentou, estes são Carlisle e Seth —disse ao Sam. Ficou olhando o menino e Carlisle —Poderia me fazer um favor? Não digam a Edward nada desta visita, eu direi.

—Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, senhorita —disse Carlisle, desculpando-se e voltando para a cozinha

-E comigo também —disse Seth sorrindo—... E gostaria que o senhor me desse um autógrafo antes de partir.

Bella suspirou, o temor escrito nos olhos.

—Sim, já sei que é Bells Swan — disse o menino.— Tenho um disco do Twilight Mas não se preocupe, assim que te reconheci o tirei de onde meu pai tinha escondido. Você pensa em lhe dizer a verdade encontrar o momento certo, verdade?

A jovem suspirou aliviada.

—Sim, Seth, penso fazê-lo assim que puder — prometeu. — De fato, já tentei fazê-lo um monte de vezes, mas ... bom, as coisas se complicaram um pouco.

—Estou seguro que encontrará um modo de dizer-lhe_ animou-a o menino.—Deixarei-os para que se falem —disse indo para a cozinha onde estava Carlisle.

Bella levou Sam para a sala, onde se sentou com ele.

—Na verdade eu não entendo o que faz aqui. Esse Volturi me havia dito que este Cullen odeia às mulheres.

—Bom, tem suas razões, lhe asseguro —murmurou Bella entrelaçando as mãos sobre seu colo.— E não aprova rock —disse com um suspiro.

Houve um silêncio.

—Como se sente? Tentou cantar? —perguntou Sam, olhando-a esperançado.

A jovem assentiu devagar, contente por poder lhe dar a boa notícia.

—O outro dia estava sozinha E... comecei a cantarolar sem me dar conta. Quase não acreditei.

—Estupendo! —exclamou o com um amplo sorriso. — Nesse caso é possível que se interesse pelo que vim contar. Os meninos e eu pensamos em participar de um concerto no Larry's Lodge, perto daqui — explicou ele. — Já sei, já sei que não quer ouvir em falar de atuações diretamente, mas me escute por um momento nada mais: é um concerto beneficente para arrecadar recursos para uma associação de doentes de fibrosas. É um ato de caridade, não um concerto no sentido estrito da palavra. Apenas teríamos que cantar algumas músicas, e os meninos e eu pensamos que te ajudaria a retomar o contato com o cenário.

—Não sei, Sam. Ter podido cantar para mim mesma é uma coisa, mas a frente de um público...

—Bom, você pensa. Se não conseguir cantar, os meninos e eu pedimos desculpa por você e tocaremos apenas temas instrumentais, mas mesmo assim nós gostaríamos que viesse — tirou do bolso algumas entradas e entregou três a Bella. — Pode levar o menino e seu pai. Talvez assim esse Cullen se dará conta de que o rock não é algo demoníaco.

Voltaram a ficar calados por um instante.

—A família da garota mandou uma carta para Gravadora —disse Sam de repente, _para te agradecer por tentar ajudá-la. Dizia que você foi sua heroína e que... OH, Bells!, não, por favor...

A jovem pôs-se a chorar. Sam a abraçou, embalando-a brandamente contra si.

\- Tem que superar. Não pode se esconder nestas montanhas pelo resto de sua vida. Foi um acidente, apenas um acidente.

—Sim, mas se eu tivesse chegado a ela a tempo... Se o pessoal da segurança tivesse estado mais presente...

—Se, se, se... —replicou ele meneando a cabeça.— Não pode voltar atrás no tempo e mudar as coisas.

A jovem secou os olhos com o punho da blusa.

—Vamos, Bella. Pode superar isto, sei. Os meninos e eu gostamos muito de você.

\- Eu também de vocês —murmurou ela lhe dando um carinhoso abraço.

Sam olhou seu relógio.

\- Será melhor que me vá —disse levantando-se.— Ei, menino! — chamou aparecendo na cozinha, ainda quer o autógrafo?

Seth saltou do tamborete em que estava sentado, vendo Carlisle cortar batatas, e correu para junto do grandalhão.

—É claro que sim! —exclamou.— Vou correndo buscar uma caderneta e um bloco.

No minuto seguinte esteva de volta, quase sem fôlego. Sam rabiscou sua assinatura, e desenhou debaixo o logotipo do grupo.

—Aí esta, guri.

—Seth é um talento musical em afloração — informou Bella rodeando o menino com o braço.— estou lhe ensinando a tocar teclado. Um dia destes, se conseguimos despistar seu pai, o levaremos as excursão para que faça os acompanhamentos musicais.

—Asseguro que adoraria —disse Sam despenteando o cabelo de Seth. — Trabalha duro, né ?

—Farei, senhor !

—Bom, te espero ver no concerto —disse Sam a Bella.— Até logo.

—Que concerto? —perguntou Seth muito excitado quando o músico partiu.

Bella lhe mostrou as entradas.

—É um concerto beneficente que o grupo vai participar.

—Você também?

—Bom, se reunir coragem para voltar a subir em um palco... sim.

O menino a olhou interrogativamente, e Bella lhe explicou o que lhe tinha ocorrido, lutando para conter as lágrimas.

—Bem —murmurou o menino—, não foi a toa que vieste aqui para se afastar de toda uma temporada. Mas, como o Sam disse, terá que voltar a cantar algum dia, e quanto mais demorar para enfrentar, mais te custará — disse com uma sabedoria inusitada para seus doze anos.

—Sei, mas... Seth, eu... Eu gosto muito do seu pai —murmurou baixando a vista para o chão, gosto muito, e assim que se inteire de quem sou...

—Ainda falta uma semana para o concerto —falou o menino, poderá dizer-lhe antes que possa saber por outros meios.

—E você, não está zangado por que lhe enganei? —perguntou olhando-o preocupada.

—Não seja parva —disse ele abraçando-a.— Cantora ou não, continua sendo genial.

A jovem sorriu o abraçou também.

—O que a preocupa, Bella? —perguntou-lhe Edward naquela noite, sentado junto a ela no sofá enquanto Carlisle lavava os pratos e Seth fazia os deveres em seu quarto.— Esta noite não parece ser você.

A jovem se sentou um pouco mais perto dele, e tocou ligeiramente a manga de sua camisa de flanela.

—Deixou que nevar — disse, dentro de pouco tempo terei que partir.

Edward deixou escapar um profundo suspiro e entrelaçou sua mão com a dela.

—Eu também estive pensando nisso... De verdade tem que voltar?

O coração da jovem deu um salto. Queria lhe dizer que desejava ficar com eles, e deixar que o futuro se encarregasse de tudo, mas não podia.

—Sim, tenho certas obrigações que não posso deixar de atender —murmurou contraindo o rosto, coisas que me comprometi a fazer —lhe apertou a mão, armando-se de coragem.— Edward,na próxima sexta-feira a noite tenho que ver umas pessoas no Larry's Lodge — levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.— É um concerto, e tenho entradas... Cantarão alguns grupos de rock, mas também haverá outros tipos de música. Iria comigo? Seth poderia vir também. Eu... bom, eu gostaria que visse como ganho a vida.

—Você e seu teclado?

— Sim, mais ou menos —assentiu ela, pedindo a Deus que lhe desse forças para lhe dizer a verdade antes de sexta-feira.

—De acordo —aceitou Edward, _tenho ali um antigo companheiro da Patrulha de Esqui que ainda está em atividade. Claro, eu adorarei ir contigo. Iria contigo a qualquer lugar do mundo.

Bella o abraçou com força. -Eu também —murmurou.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, procurando sua boca, e ela a entregou com ardor e devoção, sem pensar no futuro. Ao termino de um momento, seus lábios se abriram em um convite mudo que ele aceitou, tomando-a pelos quadris e atraindo-a para si para pô-la em contato íntimo com os duros e masculinos contornos de seu corpo.

Gemeu fazendo o beijo ficar ainda mais profundo, e Bella disse sussurrando que o amava, que o adorava. Se pudesse ficar com ele para sempre...

Tiveram que se afastar por um momento para tomar fôlego.

—Edward, Carlisle ou Seth poderiam entrar... —murmurou ela com a frente apoiada na dele.

—Não me importaria — disse ele surpreendendo-a.— Não me envergonho do que sinto por você, Bella.

A jovem sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto viam televisão. Após alguns momento Carlisle e Seth se uniram a eles, Seth prometeu a seu pai que já tinha terminado seus deveres.

Carlisle sorriu para si mesmo ao vê-los abraçados, como se tivesse imaginado que antes ou depois isso ocorreria, e não pareceu se importar absolutamente, muito pelo contrario.

Eram quase como uma família, pensou a jovem feliz. Nunca havia se sentido tão à-vontade.

Um pouco mais tarde, Carlisle e o menino foram para cama, deixando-os de novo a sós, Edward tornou a levá-la para seu escritório para que tivessem mais intimidade.

Ali tombaram juntos no amplo divã de couro que havia junto à parede, ela sobre ele.

—Tive que lutar muito para manter este lugar — estava dizendo Edward, mas a terra é boa e tenho umas cabeças de gado bastante respeitáveis. Não posso te oferecer riquezas e nenhuma posição social elevada, mas cuidaria de você —acrescentou olhando-a solenemente aos olhos.

A jovem acariciou-lhe a bochecha brandamente.

—Mas Edward, você não sabe nada sobre mim. Talvez quando conhecer melhor o que me rodeia, o que faço, você não goste tanto como pensa —murmurou com pessimismo.

—Não acredito, é impossível. Quero a você, o resto não me importa. Bella não podia evitar se perguntar se esse ardoroso amor não deveria ser unicamente porque era a primeira mulher com que tinha compartilhado momentos íntimos. O certo era que tinha medo de iludir-se sem estar segura da firmeza de seus sentimentos.

— Edward, vamos nos dar um tempo antes de fazermos planos? —sugeriu com suavidade. Rodou até ficar apoiada, junto a ele.— Desfrutemos do presente. Me ame, por favor —sussurrou beijando-o.

Edward deixou escapar um gemido gutural, atraindo-a para si apaixonadamente. Despertava nele um desejo selvagem. Talvez ela estivesse nervosa ante a ideia de um compromisso, mas ele estava muito seguro do que queria: queria ela.

Com mãos hábeis se desfez da blusa da jovem, do sutiã, a seguir arrancou as pressas sua própria camisa, ansioso por sentir a suave pele de Bella contra a sua. Entretanto, logo aquilo não foi suficiente. Tombou sobre ela e a sentiu tremer. Seu corpo respondeu, fazendo estremecer seus membros. Esfregou-se sensualmente contra ela, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. Bella conteve o fôlego extasiada por aquela fricção.

-Também é novo para mim —murmurou Edward, adivinhando seus pensamentos, enquanto esfregava os quadris contra os de Bella.— Deus —gemeu com voz rouca, _é como se me queimasse, te sentir deste modo...

—Eu sinto o mesmo —disse ela arqueando-se contra ele.

Adorava sentir o peso de seu corpo, sua masculinidade. Rodeou-o com os braços para atraí-lo mais para si e abriu a boca para lhe dar acesso. Imediatamente a língua de Edward estava invadindo-a, com uns movimentos lentos e sensuais que a fizeram estremecer de prazer.

Edward deslizou uma mão por baixo dela, apertando-a contra si, e ficaram de repente em uma posição tão excitante que a necessidade um do outro quase os fez sucumbir. Bella fincou as unhas nas costas masculina para conter o desejo. Era como se um raio a tivesse sacudido, fazendo que uma sensação elétrica a percorresse todinha.

Edward se separou dela imediatamente, tremendo, tentando controlar-se com todas suas forças.

—Sinto —ofegou, _não pretendia que chegássemos tão longe.

Bella também estava tremendo, e grosas lágrimas de frustração rolavam por suas bochechas.

-Mas eu te desejo, Edward!, desejo! —sussurrou.

-Eu também querida, não sabe quanto... respondeu ele, _mas não podemos nos deixar levar desse modo.

—OH, Edward, mas por que não podemos chegar ao final? —suplicou-lhe olhando-o aos olhos.—Só uma vez... por favor...

Ele tomou o suave rosto da jovem entre suas mãos e a beijou na frente.

—Não podemos fazê-lo, Bella, poderia te deixar grávida... porque imagino que não estará tomando a pílula, verdade?

A jovem ruborizou ligeiramente.

—Não.

—Então teria que ser eu quem... —começou ele ruborizando-se também ligeiramente.— Quero dizer que teria que ir ao povoado, e entrar em uma farmácia e pedir um pacote de preservativos. E...

—Ficaria com vergonha?

—Não, não é isso —respondeu ele.— Toda a comunidade pensa que sou um solteirão. Sabem que está em minha casa, e se me vissem comprando isso... Não vou deixar que pensem que é essa classe de mulher.

Bella sorriu comovida.

—Sabe? acredito que não me importaria de ficar grávida de você e ter um pequeno Edward.

Ele sorriu brandamente.

—Os filhos devem nascer dentro do matrimônio –replicou.— Ficará conosco até o dia desse concerto e depois... depois farei uma pergunta a que espero que responda que sim —murmurou ruborizando-se.

—OH, Edward... —murmurou a jovem ruborizando-se também ao imaginar do que se tratava.

Ele a beijou.

-E agora será melhor irmos para cama... —disse separando-se dela, cada um na sua. Bella sorriu divertida ante a elucidação.

**Será que a Bella vai contar para Edward que ela é uma cantora?? Vamos ver... No próximo capítulo! Comentemmm!**


	9. Capítulo 8

Oiiieeee!!! Mais um capítulo saindo do forno! E este está bemm tenso...

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 8**

Os dias seguintes passaram voando. A neve tinha começado a derreter, e o céu tinha ficado limpo graças ao tão esperado chinook. E chegou a noite do concerto. Bella vestiu um sensual vestido de couro cor nata com um jogo de botas, e deixou solto o cabelo, que lhe caía em suaves ondas sobre os ombros, esparramando-se por suas costas. Não tinha sido capaz de dizer a verdade a Edward, assim, reunia coragem suficiente para subir ao palco com o grupo, ficaria sabendo aquela noite. Talvez não fosse a melhor maneira, mas... seria menos difícil que tentar explicar-lhe Inspirou profundamente e desceu as escadas.

Minutos depois estava sentada com Seth e Edward em uma das mesas do auditório onde ia acontecer o concerto. Seth parecia tenso, e Edward não parecia o mesmo desde que a tinha visto descer as escadas vestida daquele jeito. Não tinha feito nenhum comentário, mas a jovem o notava ausente.

Bella se perguntou com temor se depois daquela noite as coisas mudaram para sempre, se voltaria a ficar com ele no divã de seu escritório, intoxicada por seus doces beijos enquanto o fogo crepitava na chaminé. «OH, Edward...», pensou, «quero-te tanto...»

Seth parecia incômodo em seu traje azul, e começou a estirar o pescoço e a olhar ao redor, procurando com o olhar o resto dos componentes de Twilight.

—Que procuras, filho? —perguntou Edward.

Seth se mexeu incomodado em seu assento.

—Um... estava olhando para ver se via por aqui alguém conhecido —improvisou.

—Alguém conhecido... —repetiu seu pai estalando a língua.— Gente da alta... Não deixe que lhe impressionem, não são mais que lentejoulas. Não pertencem a nosso mundo, Seth.

Isso era o que ele pensava, pensou Bella, sentindo como se sue estômago estivesse cheio de chumbo.

—Tem as mãos geladas —murmurou Edward olhando-a preocupado.— Se encontra bem, querida?

Aquela palavra fez que uma tímida onda de calor a invadisse, e esboçou um leve sorriso. Não tinha que perder a esperança.

—Estou bem —lhe assegurou apertando a mão.— Edward, eu... Mas não pôde terminar a frase, porque o espetáculo já tinha começado. Abriu o concerto uma cantora da comunidade, com uma velha balada country, muito aplaudida pelos pressente. O apresentador voltou para o palco enquanto a mulher se retirava. Bella esperava que apresentasse a próxima atração, e ela jamais poderia imaginar que lhe esperava.

—Damas e cavalheiros, imagino que todos conhecem o gênio e o talento dos componentes de um grupo que não necessita apresentação: Twilight — houve uma enorme ovação no auditório com entusiasmados assobios dos mais jovens do público. O apresentador, com seu imperturbável sorriso, teve que esperar que se acalmassem para continuar.— Ganharam inúmeros prêmios, e o ano passado obtiveram um Grammy pelo Changes in the Wind. Entretanto, sua fama não é a razão pela que queremos honrá-los esta noite —Bella se sentiu como se de repente lhe tivessem aberto um buraco no estômago. Para sua surpresa, uma moça se aproximou do palco para entregar ao apresentador uma placa. — Como certamente alguns recordarão, faz mais de um mês, uma adolescente morreu em um concerto do grupo, e a cantora, deixando de lado sua própria segurança desceu do palco para tentar salvá-la. Por esse trágico incidente, o grupo suspendeu a excursão que estava fazendo e se retiram dos palcos por algum tempo. Orgulha-nos lhes anunciar que esta noite estarão de volta conosco, e em sua melhor forma. Esta placa é um reconhecimento de todas as pessoas que organizaram e que participam deste evento à valentia e generosidade desta jovem cantora —olhou em direção ao público—. Bells Swan, quer subir aqui e se unir ao seu grupo?

Bella tinha ficado paralisada. Não tinha esperado nada semelhante, mas ao que parece os meninos deviam sabê-lo, porque tinham entrado no palco e estavam sorridentes junto ao apresentador.

A jovem olhou Seth, que a estava observando com adoração, e depois se voltou para Edward.

Este estava olhando ao redor, esperando ver levantar-se a cantora que o apresentador estava falando. Porque o nome com o que Bella se apresentou no dia que se conheceram, não tinha sido precisamente o artístico.

A jovem disse um «até agora» em voz muito fraca, e o escutou balbuciar um quê?» sentido saudades enquanto ficava de pé e se dirigia para o palco. sentiu-se incapaz de olhar para atrás, mas quase podia sentir o olhar furioso do rancheiro em suas costas, e logo seus pensamentos se viram afogados pelos aplausos ensurdecedores do público.

—Obrigada —murmurou enquanto tomava a placa das mãos do apresentador.

Tomou o microfone que o homem lhe tendia e se colocou entre o Jared e Paul para falar.

O rosto de Edward parecia debater-se entre a ira e o mais absoluto assombro. —Muito obrigado a todos. Para mim estas últimas semanas foram muito duras, mas agora estou bem. Quero mandar daqui todo meu apoio aos pais de Bree aquela garota —murmurou com a voz quebrada pela emoção. O público aplaudiu de novo, e a moça retornou para levar o microfone e a placa para que pudessem ocupar seus lugares no palco.

Antes de ficar em frente ao microfone, Bella sussurrou algo ao Sam e este comunicou aos outros, que assentiram com a cabeça.

—Queria dedicar esta canção —disse a jovem_ a um homem e a um menino muito especiais, com todo meu amor.

O bateria marcou o ritmo de uma de suas baladas mais conhecidos, Lave Singer. Era uma canção que chegava ao coração, sobre tudo quando era interpretada pela voz única e inigualável

de Bella. A jovem pôs toda sua alma em cada palavra, lhes imprimindo sentimento, mas Edward não parecia estar escutando-a, porque ao término de um momento se levantou e fez com que Seth se levantasse também, arrastando-o para fora do auditório.

Bella não soube como pôde terminar a canção. Depois de deixar as últimas notas flutuar no ar, todos os pressente ficaram de pé, aclamando-os com uma fechada ovação. A pedido do público tiveram que fazer um bis e, e como temeu Bella, quando saíram do edifício, não havia rastro da caminhonete de Edward. Por que tinha tentado se enganar, pensando que ao menos esperaria para lhe pedir explicações? pensou a jovem com amargura. Edward tinha expresso claramente o que sentia quando se levantou e partiu sem olhar atrás.

—Temo que terei que buscar algum lugar onde me alojar antes de voltar para a cidade —disse aos meninos esboçando um sorriso triste.

—Não a esperou, né? —perguntou Sam.— Sinto, neném. Temos uma suíte enorme no hotel. Pode ficar conosco se quiser. Amanhã irei ao rancho e recolherei suas coisas.

—Obrigado, Sam —murmurou ela. Inspirou profundamente e apertou a placa contra seu peito.— Onde será a próxima atuação?

—Essa é minha garota —disse o homem rodeando-a com o braço.

—São Francisco será nossa próxima parada — explicou Jared.

—Já temos o hotel reservado, e amanhã tomaremos um ônibus —interveio Paul.

A jovem esboçou um sorriso virando-se para Sam, que contraiu o rosto.

—Sim, bom, já sabe que tenho pânico de aviões.

—Medroso — falou Bella.— Pois sou eu que não tenho intenção de passar o dia todo em um ônibus. Tomarei o primeiro voo e me reunirei com vocês no hotel.

—Como queira —disse ele encolhendo os ombros— Vamos todos tomar algo para celebrar nossa volta aos palcos?

Bella não dormiu bem essa noite, e pela manhã viu o Sam partir para o rancho de Edward.

Voltou mais de uma hora depois.

—Pôde recolher minhas coisas? —perguntou Bella quando ele entrou na suíte.

—Sim, a mala que deixou na cabana do Denali, e a que tinha levado ao rancho. Deixei-as na recepção, subirão com elas agora —respondeu o grandalhão.— O menino te manda uma nota —disse estendendo-lhe.

—E Edward? —perguntou a jovem insegura.

—Não estava lá. Vi apenas o menino e o velho —respondeu Sam. Ao ver a expressão triste no rosto de Bella, disse: _não dê mais voltas. Certamente não teria se saído bem. Você nasceu para estar sob os focos, neném, para brilhar.

—Você acha? —replicou ela desanimada.

De algum modo, embora parecesse uma loucura, todos esses dias tinha tido a impressão de que poderia se encaixar facilmente no mundo do rancheiro. Deixou-se cair no sofá e desdobrou a nota de Seth:

" Bella, esteve genial. Sinto não ter podido ficar e escutar até o final. Papai não abriu a boca durante todo o caminho para casa, e ontem à noite se trancou em seu escritório e não saiu até esta manhã. Disse que ia caçar, mas não levava o rifle.

Espero que esteja bem, me escreva quando puder.

Beijos, Seth."

A jovem teve que morder o lábio inferior para não chorar. «Querido Seth...». Pelo menos ele ainda se importava com ela. Entretanto, tinha caído em desgraça aos olhos de Edward, e estava segura de que era algo definitivo. Nunca a perdoaria por havê-lo enganado. Não sabia o que fazer. Era incapaz de recordar um só momento em toda sua vida em que se houvesse se sentido tão desgraçada. O grupo passou o resto do dia tratando dos detalhes da atuação em São Francisco com o Jacob, seu agente, e reservaram o bilhete de avião para Bella na primeira hora do dia seguinte.

A jovem se retirou cedo para a suíte para tentar ligar para o rancho antes que os meninos subissem.

Tinha que tentar uma última vez, disse a si mesma. Talvez se Edward a deixasse explicar-se... discou o número. O telefone deu um toque, outro, outro... a jovem conteve o fôlego.

—Cullen —respondeu uma voz profunda e cansada.

O coração de Bella saltou dentro de seu peito.

-Edward! —exclamou—, Edward, por favor, me deixe explicar...

—Não necessito de nenhuma explicação. Bella. Mentiu-me, fez-me acreditar que era uma garota tímida que tocava acompanhamentos com seu teclado. Riu que mim.

—Isso não é verdade, Edward, eu...

-Tudo foi uma grande mentira, nada mais que uma suja mentira! Bem, pois retorne ao seu público, senhorita Swan e siga gravando discos ou álbuns ou como diabos queira que os chamem. Nunca te quis, exceto em minha cama, assim não é uma grande perda para mim —mentiu. Mas Bella não podia ver a agonia em seus olhos nem seu rosto contraído.

Edward seguia amando-a, e embora no princípio tenha se zangado porque não lhe disse a verdade, com as horas o aborrecimento tinha passado, ficando em seu lugar a convicção de que uma artista de êxito internacional, uma mulher com tanto talento, não podia ser feliz a seu lado.

Não tinha nada a lhe oferecer, nada que pudesse substituir a fama e o mundo a seus pés. Nunca até esse momento havia se sentido tão inferior, tão comum. Vê-la sobre aquele palco tinha sido como um horrível pesadelo, um pesadelo que tinha posto Bella fora de seu alcance para sempre.

—Edward... —murmurou a jovem espantada—, Edward, não pode estar falando sério...

—Estou falando muito sério —disse ele sentindo um nó insuportável na garganta. Fechou os olhos.— Não volte a ligar, não venha aqui, não nos escreva. É uma má influência para Seth — e desligou o telefone sem dizer outra palavra, banhado em suor, tampou o rosto com as mãos, horrorizado pelo que acabava de fazer. Bella tinha ficado paralisada olhando o telefone. Devagar, muito devagar, colocou-o de volta em seu lugar, ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

Como uma autônoma, vestiu a camisola, meteu-se na cama e apagou a luz da mesinha. Na escuridão, as cruéis palavras de Edward martelavam em seu cérebro. A jovem girou e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Não sabia como poderia seguir vivendo com o desprezo de Edward, do único homem que tinha amado. Odiava-a, acreditava que tinha estado jogando com ele, divertindo-se a suas custas. As lágrimas queimavam seus olhos. Como um famoso vaso que alguém tivesse atirado ao chão, com a mesma brutalidade tinha acabado seu sonho e, ao igual ao vaso tinha ficado em pedacinhos, do mesmo modo seria impossível reconstruir esse sonho.

Talvez Sam tivesse razão, talvez fosse melhor assim... Nem ela mesma podia acreditar. «Dá igual o que se cria», pensou. Teria que aprender a pensar assim. Tinha trabalhado muito para chegar onde tinha chegado, tinha tido que superar a si mesma, e não podia atirar tudo pela janela. Além disso, devia a seus fãs, que a tinham apoiado desde o começo.

Apesar de sua firme decisão de não se deixar levar pela tristeza, quando se levantou na manhã seguinte, para Bella pareceu que era o fim do mundo. Os meninos desceram com suabagagem, sem fazer nenhum comentário a respeito de seus olhos inchados, o rosto pálido e sem maquiagem, o cabelo preso de um modo descuidado. Tinha um aspecto terrível, sabia, mas não se importava.

Os meninos se despediram dela desejando boa viagem e se apressaram para não perder o ônibus. Em poucos minutos chegou o táxi que tinha pedido para o recepcionista, e um dos porteiros a ajudou com as malas.

Quando chegou ao aeroporto encaminhou as malas, e entrou sonâmbula no avião, seguindo outros passageiros. Uma aeromoça a conduziu a seu assento, onde se deixou cair cansada, e colocou o cinto de segurança.

Ouviu desanimada a demonstração e indicações da outra aeromoça sobre casos de emergência e choque, e ao final o piloto anunciou que em seguida voariam. Bella se despediu em silêncio de Edward, de Seth, e de Carlisle, sabendo que não voltaria a vê-los. Contraiu o rosto ante aquele pensamento. «por que, Edward?», gemeu, «por que não quis me escutar?»

O aparelho deslizou pela pista, e levantou voo. Para Bella pareceu que tinha sido uma decolagem lenta e torpe, mas sacudiu a cabeça: estava começando a parecer Sam...

Tratou de entreter-se olhando pela janela, mas a vista das montanhas nevadas fazia com que voltasse a pensar em Edward. E... de repente uns gemidos do banco de trás a sobressaltaram.

Voltou-se e viu que se tratava de um homem de uns sessenta anos, bastante obeso, com uma mão no peito, e suando abundantemente

— Meu deus!, acredito que está tendo um ataque do coração —disse alarmado o executivo sentado a seu lado.— O que podemos fazer?

—Me deixe tentar, sei como fazer uma massagem cardíaca —disse desabotoando o cinto e levantando-se.— Você vá chamar uma das aeromoças.

O executivo desabotoou também o cinto de segurança e se levantou, mas mal deu uns passos pelo corredor, quando o piloto gritou muito agitado pelos alto-falantes que adotassem a posição de choque. Bella ficou paralisada, não podia mover-se, e antes de que pudesse reagir, pôde sentir como a força da gravidade aumentava à medida que o avião caía. Perdeu o equilíbrio e, antes de cair ao chão inconsciente, seu último pensamento foi que não voltaria a ver Edward.

Seth estava vendo a televisão sem muito interesse, desejando que seu pai tivesse escutado quando Bella tratou de explicar-se, Suspirou com pesar e meteu na boca outra batata frita.

De repente, o filme que estava vendo no canal local foi interrompida por um boletim de notícias de última hora. Seth franziu o cenho, mas ao escutar o que o repórter estava dizendo, se levantou correndo e foi procurar seu pai.

Edward estava em seu escritório sem conseguir concentrar-se no que estava fazendo quando seu filho entrou com toda pressa, com as sardas mais marcadas que nunca sobre o rosto lívido.

-Papai, vem rápido! — disse— Rápido!

O primeiro pensamento de Edward foi que tinha ocorrido algo a Carlisle, mas quando Seth se deteve em frente a televisão, olhou-a sentido saudades, e depois fixou a vista na tela, onde estavam mostrando imagens de um repórter no aeroporto.

—... o avião caiu faz uns dez minutos segundo informação de que dispomos —estava explicando um homem que certamente era o gerente do aeroporto.— enviamos helicópteros em busca do aparelho, mas o vento é muito forte, e a área em que caiu o avião é inacessível por rodovia.

—De que avião...? —balbuciou Edward.

—Repetimos a notícia para os telespectadores que acabaram de nos sintonizar —disse o repórter apartando o microfone do gerente—: Um voo charter caiu em algum lugar das Grandes Montanhas Tetón. Uma testemunha ocular entrevistada por nossa rede de tv disse que viu sair chamas da cabine do aparelho, para depois cair sobre as montanhas, perdendo o de vista. Entre os passageiros do avião se encontravam dois importantes executivos de São Francisco, Bob Doyle e Harry Brown, e a cantora do grupo de rock Twilight, Bells Swan.

Edward se deixou cair na poltrona tremendo de tal forma que cambaleou ligeiramente, estava tão pálido quanto Seth. Tinha deixado de escutar o repórter. Em sua mente escutava apenas as coisas horríveis que havia dito a Bella: que não a amava, que não queria voltar a vê-la. E agora... estava morta. Edward nunca havia se sentido tão mal em toda sua vida. Era como se tivessem lhe cortado um braço ou uma perna, como se lhe faltasse o ar nos pulmões.

Só então compreendeu o quanto a amava... quando já era muito tarde para retratar-se de suas palavras, quando já era muito tarde para ir até ela e leva-la para casa. Pensou em sua frágil figura, estendida sobre a fria neve, e um grunhido de dor escapou de sua garganta enquanto esfregava o rosto angustiado: a tinha afastado de seu lado porque a amava, porque não queria fazê-la desgraçada, mas ela jamais saberia. Sua última lembrança dele devia ter sido de ódio e dor. Tinha morrido pensando que ele não se importava com ela.

—Não posso acreditar —balbuciava Seth, meneando devagar a cabeça, não posso acreditar... na sexta-feira estava no palco, cantando de novo... —sua voz se quebrou, e começou a chorar amargamente, se deixando cair no sofá.

Seth não podia suportar vê-lo assim. levantou-se, passando diante de Carlisle, que o olhou sem compreender a palidez de seu rosto, nem onde ia com tanta pressa, e saiu da casa, caindo no chão de joelhos com os punhos apertados contra os restos da neve derretida, o rosto contraído de dor.

—Bellaaaaa!

O eco reverberou seu grito esmigalhado. Tremendo e agitado, logo que voltou a ver o que estava ao seu redor viu que Carlisle tinha saído atrás dele e estava a seu lado. Tinha posto uma mão em seu ombro.

—Seth me contou —murmurou isso.

Edward ficou de pé cambaleando.

Carlisle colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhava com tristeza o estábulo, onde Bella tantas vezes tinha estado, alimentando os bezerros.

—Dizem que devido ao vento e devido o lugar ser inacessível, provavelmente não poderão resgatar os corpos.

O rancheiro não queria sequer pensar na ideia de deixá-la para sempre na cúpula da montanha, enterrada na neve, entre os restos calcinados de um avião. Apertou os dentes.

—Eu a tirarei dali —resmungou, Carlisle, _tira meu equipamento de esqui e minhas botas da garagem, e meu traje de isolamento térmico do armário do vestíbulo. Vou chamar Charlie.

—O chefe da Patrulha de Esqui do Larry's Lodge?

—Sim. Pode me conseguir um helicóptero para subir até a montanha.

Voltaram a entrar em casa e Carlisle se apressou a procurar o que Edward lhe tinha pedido enquanto este agarrava o telefone.

—Edward Cullen! —exclamou Charlie quando sua secretária lhe passou a chamada, _justo o homem que necessitava! Caiu um avião em...

—Sei, interrompeu-o Edward. — Conheço a cantora que viajava nele. Escuta, poderia me conseguir um mapa topográfico da zona e um helicóptero? Também necessitarei de um kit de primeiros socorros, alguns rojões de luz...

—Claro, _respondeu Charlie, _terá tudo o que necessita... mas temo que o kit de primeiros socorros não sirva para nada. Sinto muito. Não parece provável que haja sobreviventes...

—OK! mas, de qualquer forma eu levarei —Falou Edward, tratando de controlar a náusea. _Estarei aí em meia hora.

—Bem, estou te esperando.

Enquanto Edward verificava o equipamento de esqui, Seth se aproximou com os olhos avermelhados e com a cara mais triste que havia visto.

—Suponho que não me deixará que te acompanhe... —murmurou.

—Não é lugar para você —respondeu seu pai.— Deus sabe o que encontrarei quando chegar ao lugar do acidente.

Seth mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Ela morreu, de verdade papai? —perguntou em um fio de voz.

Edward conteve as lágrimas com muita dificuldade.

—Fique aqui com Carlisle. Chamarei assim que saiba algo.

—Tenha muito cuidado, papai —murmurou o menino o abraçando —Te amo.

—Eu também te amo, filho —disse o rancheiro emocionado, atraindo-o com força para si.—Não se preocupe comigo. Sei o que estou fazendo, estarei bem—Boa sorte — desejou Carlisle lhe estendendo a mão.

—Precisarei —resmungou Edward. Fez um gesto de despedida e saiu de casa.

Quando parou a caminhonete em frente ao quartel da Patrulha de Esqui, já estavam ali Charlie com vários membros da patrulha, o piloto do helicóptero, e o xerife do condado e seu ajudante, tratando de manter a ordem dos meios de comunicação que se deslocaram até ali.

—Esta é a zona em que acreditam que caiu o avião —explicou Charlie a Edward, assinalando uma zona no mapa que tinha estendido sobre uma mesa dobradiça, o pico Ironside. O helicóptero tentou chegar ao vale que há ao pé da montanha, mas o vento o impediu. O arborizado é muito denso nessa área, e a tempestade de neve limita muito a visibilidade. Vou mandar os meninos procurar nestes pontos —disse indicando vários lugares nos arredores do Ironside no mapa, —mas esse pico é muito perigoso... vários loucos se mataram tentando descer por ele. Se alguém pode chegar ali, é você.

—Muito bem, vamos fazer —assentiu Edward decidido.

—De acordo. Se encontrar o avião acenda um rojão de luz. Coloquei um telefone móvel na mochila, junto com as outras coisas que me pediu. Tem mais cobertura que nossos walkie-talkies —olhou ao redor. — Todo mundo sabe o que tem que fazer? —os homens assentiram com a cabeça. — Bem, vamos lá


	10. Capítulo 9

**Olá!!! Estou amando os comentários! Então continuem comentando rsrs!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

O helicóptero deixou Edward no pico da montanha onde tinham avistado pela última vez o avião, e depois se afastou, deixando-o na mais absoluta solidão, em meio da neve. O rancheiro comprovou as ataduras dos esquis, ajustou firmemente as tiras da mochila e olhou para baixo, estudando o caminho a seguir. Perigosa como era, as autoridades locais se asseguravam de que não os turistas que se alojavam na estação de esqui, não a frequentassem, já que não contava sequer com o habitual tobogã de salvamento um trenó especial com maca.

Edward inspirou profundamente, preparando-se para o descida. Bella devia estar ali abaixo, e tinha que encontrá-la, ajustou os óculos, e fincou as fortificações na neve para melhor impulsionar-se montanha abaixo. Começou a deslizar ganhando cada vez mais velocidade. O vento golpeava seu rosto sem piedade, e os flocos de neve grudando em seu traje escuro.

Entreabriu os olhos, concentrando-se ao máximo nos obstáculos que foram surgindo em seu caminho, e dando graças a Deus por poder fazer algo em vez de ter que ficar sentado em casa, passando um inferno a espera de notícias. Não podia suportar a ideia de que Bella tivesse morrido. Tinha que tentar pensar positivamente. Havia gente que sobrevivia aos acidentes aéreos, pessoas que, milagrosamente, saíam ilesas dos restos do avião. Tinha que acreditar que Bella seria uma delas, porque, se não fazê-lo, a dor poderia atrapalhar sua concentração.

Viu alguma coisa ao pé do pico da montanha, e rogou a Deus com todas suas forças para que o avião estivesse ali, mas quando chegou ao lugar, percorreu-o sem êxito. Deteve-se e olhou ao redor. Talvez aquele observador se equivocou, talvez se tratasse de outro pico, possivelmente a quilômetros dali, pensou agitado. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto do protetor labial que aplicou antes de sair. Se algum dos passageiros estivesse com vida, alguns minutos para mais ou para menos podiam significar tudo. Tinha que encontrar logo o avião.

Seguiu deslizando montanha abaixo, com o coração pulsando apressado pela preocupação. De repente algo captou sua atenção e se deteve. Vozes? Girou a cabeça e ficou escutando, mas apenas podia ouvir o ruído do vento, e o ranger das copas das árvores. Voltou a girar a cabeça com mais atenção. Sim! Estava seguro de que havia tornado a ouvir. Quase ficaram desapercebidas sob o uivar do vento, mas sem dúvida eram vozes. Edward levantou os braços e fez buzina com as mãos.

—Olá? Onde estão? Podem me ouvir? —gritou, rogando ao céu para que a vibração de sua voz não provocasse uma avalanche.

-Aqui!, estamos aqui!, nos ajude! —responderam as vozes.

Edward as seguiu, confiando que não estivesse sendo provocada pelo eco e, finalmente, lá abaixo, entre as árvores, um raio de sol entre as nuvens arrancou um brilho que parecia ser uma superfície metálica... o avião! Graças a Deus, havia sobreviventes! Que Bella seja um deles, pediu a Deus com fervor.

Ao se aproximar, viu algumas pessoas junto ao aparelho quase intacto. Uma delas, um homem, com uma tosca vendagem na cabeça, e outro que sustentava o braço dolorido, provavelmente quebrado. Também havia uma mulher, mas não era loira. Mas acostumado com a visibilidade pôde distinguir dois vultos estendidos no chão cobertos com casacos. «Por favor, Meu deus, que não seja ela...».

-Sou Cullen, enviado da Patrulha de Esqui — apresentou-se ao homem da vendagem. Então fixou no que vestia um uniforme.— Quantos mortos?

—Dois —respondeu o homem.— Eu sou Jeff Coleman, o piloto. Não sabe como me alegro de vê-lo - disse lhe estendo a mão. Estava tiritando de frio.— A cabine pegou fogo e se propagou tão rápido que não tive tempo de fazer nada, perdi o controle sobre o aparelho. Deus, não tem ideia do quanto me sinto mal —resmungou.— Três dos passageiros não tinham o cinto de segurança quando nos chocamos —disse meneando a cabeça.— Dois deles morreram —assinalou com um gesto os cadáveres, e a terceira pessoa sofreu uma forte contusão na cabeça.

Edward estremeceu por dentro, armando-se de coragem para fazer a pergunta que ia fazer:

— Havia uma cantora entre os passageiros —disse, Isabella Swan...

—Sim —confirmou o piloto, mas a seguir meneou a cabeça. O estômago de Edward deu um tombo,— é a pessoa que sofreu a contusão.

A mão do rancheiro tremia quando tirou os óculos, as pondo sobre o gorro.

—Onde está? —perguntou com voz fraca.

O piloto o conduziu, rodeando os dois corpos sem vida, ao outro lado do aparelho, onde outros passageiros se escondiam do vento, sentados sobre os restos do avião e tentando manter-se quentes com as mantas cinzas do avião.

Tinham construído uma pequena maca com ramos e travesseiros, e ali tinham colocado a Bella, tampando-a com mantas e casacos.

—Bella... —murmurou Edward com a voz quebrada, ajoelhando-se junto a ela.

Seu rosto estava muito pálido, e tinha um corte na têmpora direita. Edward tirou a luva e apalpou a artéria do pescoço, aliviado de encontrar o pulso, embora muito fraco.

Tirou a mochila das costas, e o piloto e dois dos passageiros se aproximaram dele.

—Tenho um telefone móvel —disse Edward mais para si que para eles,— que espero que funcione... —resmungou enquanto apertava as teclas e esperava. Fechou os olhos, contendo o fôlego e dizendo uma oração em silêncio. Por fim, depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, a voz de Charlie respondeu do outro lado da linha.— Charlie!, graças a Deus! —murmurou Edward abrindo os olhos.— Cullen. Encontrei-os!

—Graças a Deus —respondeu o chefe da Patrulha de Esqui.— Bom trabalho, Edward, me dê sua posição.

Ele o fez, desdobrando o mapa diante de si para verificar, e a seguir o informou sobre o número de vítimas mortas e feridos. —Bem, teremos que tira-los daí por ar, mas não haverá forma de fazê-lo até que a tempestade de neve amaine.

—Entendo —respondeu Edward,— mas Bella... a mulher que está inconsciente... temos que levá-la o quanto antes a um hospital. É sua única oportunidade.

Charlie soprou contrariado.

—Escuta, e se te mandar o Quil? —perguntou de repente excitado_ lembra-se do Quil, não é verdade? Campeão nacional de descida faz uns anos, retirou-se da Patrulha o ano passado, mas estou seguro de que irá se pedir —lhe assegurou. — Poderíamos levar o tobogã de salvamento com o helicóptero, e mantimentos para os sobreviventes do avião. Então você e o Quil poderiam arrastar a maca até um lugar acessível para o helicóptero. O que me diz, Edward?

—É melhor arriscar, que deixá-la aqui. Não acredito que sobreviva até o amanhecer. Acredito que recordo que o trecho entre o Caraway Ridge e Jackson Hole é bastante plano. Talvez o helicóptero possa descer no Jackson Hole sem ter que subir no pico, o que acha?

—Parece-me uma boa ideia —assentiu Charlie.— Bem, entrarei em contato com o Carlisle.

Edward explicou o plano ao piloto. A seguir começou a descarregar o conteúdo da mochila, entregando-lhe —Rojões de luzes, fósforos, pacotes de comida desidratada com alto teor de proteínas, um kit de primeiros socorros... —enumerou,— Acredita que poderão arrumar-se até o amanhecer, quando vierem busca-los?

O homem assentiu.

—Com tudo isto não haverá problema. Além disso, a companhia nos treina para casos de emergência como este. Não se preocupe conosco. Tire a jovem daqui —disse olhando-a— Espero que sobreviva.

—Sobreviverá —disse Edward com mais convicção do que sentia, talvez porque precisava animar-se,— é uma lutadora. Sei que não se dará por vencida — voltou a olhar o piloto.— Se importaria em verificar como se encontram os outros e se necessitam de algo? Eu gostaria de me sentar um momento com ela.

O piloto assentiu com a cabeça e o deixou a sós com a Bella. Edward se sentou junto à jovem e pegou sua mão.

—Escute, querida — disse com suavidade: temos um longo caminho adiante antes de poder te tirar daqui e te levar ao hospital, vai ter que aguentar um pouco mais —lhe disse apertando sua mão.— Eu estarei contigo o tempo todo, não vou me separar de você, mas preciso que me ajude. Tem que lutar, Bella. Eu... não sei se pode me ouvir, mas há algo que queria te dizer... Não te separei de mim porque te odiasse, mas sim porque te amo mais que tudo neste mundo. Amava-te tanto que pensei que o melhor era deixar que retornasse a sua antiga vida, à vida que acreditava que necessitava. Tem que viver Bella. Não suportaria se me deixasse e não pudesse te dizer que... que... —mas não pôde prosseguir, porque tinha a garganta apertada e pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar pela sua face.

Edward engoliu a saliva e soltou sua mão, depositando-a de novo com cuidado sob as mantas. Ao término de uns minutos, o ruído de um helicóptero lhe indicou que as provisões estavam a caminho, ficou de pé e foi ficar junto ao piloto, a aeromoça e os passageiros, que tinham se levantado também ao ouvir o aparelho se aproximando.

O helicóptero ficou suspenso no ar, a uns metros deles, e alguns minutos depois jogaram dois paraquedas carregados com as provisões e o tobogã de salvamento. Edward conteve o fôlego, rezando que o trenó caísse de um modo suave para que não ficasse imprestável.

Graças a Deus a sorte estava do seu lado, e o tobogã chegou ao chão sem problemas, junto com as provisões. Além disso, tinham equipado o tobogã com mantas, um travesseiro, e correias para manter Bella bem segura durante o percurso.

O helicóptero voltou a subir até um dos picos mais baixos, e minutos depois Quil descia pela ladeira e o helicóptero se afastava a uma distância segura.

—Como está amigo? —saudou Edward, lhe estendendo a mão quando chegou a seu lado.

—Bem. Nunca acreditei que me alegraria tanto de voltar a te ver —respondeu. — Será melhor nos colocarmos a caminho o quanto antes.

Quil assentiu com a cabeça. Levantaram Bella com a maior suavidade possível para a maca improvisada e a colocaram sobre o tobogã, que contava com asas para poder ser rebocado.

Cobriram-na com as mantas, prendendo-a com as correias, e colocaram os ganchos de reboque, despediram-se dos sobreviventes, quem lhes desejou sorte, e puseram-se a caminho.

Como Edward havia dito a Charlie a rota que tinham tomado não era muito acidentada, mas não podia deixar de preocupar-se com Bella cada vez que tropeçavam com o mais pequeno dos buracos.

Em um dado momento, Edward teve a impressão de que se desviaram da rota, mas começou a reconhecer alguns pontos de referência na paisagem. Avistaram o rio e seguindo-o chegaram à lacuna do Caraway Ridge. Edward e Quil já estavam ofegantes apesar se alternarem para puxar o tobogã. pararam um momento para descansar, e Edward verificou o pulso de Bella. Teria jurado que era um pouco mais forte, mas seguia pálida e imóvel.

-Ali está! —exclamou Quil de repente assinalando para o céu—, o helicóptero!

Edward rogou mentalmente para que pudesse aterrissar.

O aparelho começou a descer, mas imediatamente teve que voltar a subir devido a forte tempestade de neve. Edward amaldiçoou entre dentes, mas o piloto tentou de novo aproveitando um momento em que o vento parou, e conseguiu pousar o helicóptero no chão. Desceu do aparelho.

-Depressa! —gritou, antes que o vento comece a sopro de novo!

Edward tirou os esquis em um minuto, deixando para que Quil os levasse, ele e o piloto subiram Bella para o helicóptero.

Quando o helicóptero aterrissou nos jardins do hospital, o lugar estava lotado de repórteres, que já tinham sidos informados do resgate. A polícia conseguiu detê-los para permitir que os enfermeiros levassem Bella pra dentro, mas apanharam Edward e Quil sob os flashs das câmaras, brandindo seus microfones e gravadores. Quil, vendo a ansiedade de Edward se ofereceu para relatar o acontecido, e o rancheiro, agradecido, pôde escapulir e entrar no setor de emergência do hospital.

Teve que passar uma hora de desespero, bebendo café atrás de café até que saiu um médico e se aproximou dele.

—É você um parente? —perguntou-lhe.

Edward sabia que se falasse que não, teria que esperar ainda mais tempo para saber qual era seu estado, até que aparecesse alguém de sua família, e não tinha ideia de como entrar em contato com aquela única tia que ela disse que tinha, assim optou por mentir:

—Sou seu noivo. Como ela está?

—Não muito bem —respondeu o médico, um homem pequeno de cabelo prateado,— mas teremos que esperar. Está na unidade de terapia intensiva. Sofreu uma lesão cerebral muito forte, e o balanço do trenó e depois no helicóptero não lhe fez nenhum bem —acrescentou,—mas entendo que não podiam fazer outra coisa —apontou ao ver a expressão atormentada no rosto de Edward.— Vá descansar. Não saberemos nada até manhã pela manhã. Estas coisas não são rápidas. —Se não se importar ficarei aqui. Não acredito que possa descansar, e quero estar perto dela.

O médico assentiu e partiu.

Edward esfregou os olhos cansado, ia voltar a sentar-se, mas lembrou que tinha prometido a Seth ligar quando pudesse, assim se dirigiu ao vestíbulo, onde tinha visto um telefone público.

Seth atendeu ao primeiro tom.

—O que aconteceu papai? —perguntou-lhe inquieto.— Está...?

Edward lhe relatou todo o ocorrido.

—Oxalá pudesse dar melhore notícias, mas só saberemos alguma novidade manhã de manhã —concluiu.

—Não pode morrer! —gemeu o menino.— Ela não pode morrer, papai!

—Reza por ela, filho —murmurou Edward — Reza muito.

—Vai ficar no hospital? —perguntou o menino após um momento.

—Sim, Seth, Bella é... é muito importante para mim —disse com a voz rouca pela emoção.

—Para mim também —murmurou o menino.— vai ficar bem, verá —disse com firmeza,— Traga-a para casa com você assim que despertar, papai.

—Não sei se vai querer —murmurou Edward esboçando um sorriso triste.

—Claro que sim —lhe assegurou Seth,— Bella não é vingativa. Tem um coração muito grande.

Edward sorriu de novo.

—Isso espero, filho —respondeu.— E agora para cama. Voltarei a ligar amanhã.

—De acordo. OH!, papai... quase o esqueci... Ligaram os companheiros de Bella. Disseram-me que te desse um número de telefone.

—Espere um momento, filho —Edward pediu uma caneta e papel a recepcionista, e pediu a Seth que falasse o número.— Bem. Ligarei agora —disse, se cuide ... e conte a Carlisle. Sim, papai. se cuide você também. Amo você.

—E eu a você. Boa noite.

Edward pendurou o telefone, tomou o café que tinha deixado no pequeno suporte que havia sob o telefone, e discou o número que Seth tinha dado. O prefixo era da Califórnia.

-Sim?

-Sou Edward Cullen.

—OH, até que enfim, Obrigado por ligar —respondeu a voz grave do outro lado da linha.— Eu sou Sam Uley, amigo da Bella. Como ela está?

-Tem uma lesão cerebral. Está sob vigilância, na unidade de terapia intensiva. Não posso lhe dizer mais nada. O médico disse que terá que esperar até manhã pela manhã para falar mais alguma coisa.

Sam ficou calado um momento.

—Se tivesse vindo conosco no ônibus... —resmungou.— Nos detivemos em um povoado e ligamos para Jacob, nosso agente, para saber se Bella tinha chegado bem, e então ele nos contou do acidente. Não vamos fazer mais o show, e compramos um bilhete de volta para Jackson para amanhã, mas não sai antes das dez. Agora mesmo estamos em um motel.

—Então amanhã, assim que saiba algo mais, ligarei.

—Obrigado ... Cullen... obrigado pelo que tem feito. Não vou julgá-lo, mas sei que você significa muito para ela.

—Ela também significa muito para mim —murmurou Edward incomodado,— e precisamente por isso a afastei de mim, porque não podia permitir que atirasse pela janela tudo o que conseguiu... por um miserável rancheiro de Wyoming como eu.

—Bella não é uma garota da cidade —disse Sam.— nunca foi, produziu uma mudança tremenda nela durante os dias que passou com você. A vi muito feliz, e eu pressenti que seu coração já não estava conosco. Ontem à noite chorou até dormir.

—OH, Deus, não... —gemeu Edward mortificado.

—Sinto —se apressou a dizer Sam.— É a última coisa que deveria ter dito. Sinto seriamente. Deixarei-o descansar. Já teve bastante por hoje. Amanhã falaremos.

—Obrigado por tudo outra vez.

Edward pendurou o telefone, deixando se cair em um banco e afundando o rosto entre suas mãos. Não podia suportar a ideia de que Bella morresse pensando que não a amava, não podia suportar a ideia de perdê-la, de repente lhe pareceu que o mundo sem ela seria um lugar terrivelmente vazio.

**A Bella está viva!!!! Kkkkk é claro né! O nosso Edward salvou ela! rsrs**

** Até o próximo!!! **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Oiiieeee! História está na reta final então comentemmm !!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

O sol de meio-dia entrava pela janela quando uma enfermeira sacudiu brandamente o ombro de Edward, que tinha ficado dormido em um dos assentos de plástico do corredor, endireitou-se no assento, sonolento e desorientado, mas imediatamente recordou por que estava ali.

—Como está Bella? —perguntou-lhe. A enfermeira, uma morena jovem de cabelo encaracolado lhe sorriu e disse:

—Está acordada e perguntou por você.

—OH, graças a Deus —murmurou Edward esfregando o rosto e levantando-se.

Seguiu a enfermeira até a unidade de terapia intensiva com a esperança de que, se tinha pedido para vê-lo, possivelmente não o odiasse depois de tudo.

Quando chegaram ao cubículo que tinham instalado Bella, encontrou-a acomodada sobre vários almofadões. Ainda tinha aparelhos para melhorar a respiração, mas tinham desligado as demais máquinas. Estava ainda muito pálida, e parecia tremendamente frágil ali sobre o lençol azul do hospital.

Entretanto, ao ver Edward, o cansaço e a dor se apagaram de seu rosto, sendo substituídos por um sorriso, e de repente voltou a ser tão bonita como sempre. Seu primeiro pensamento, ao recuperar a consciência, tinha sido para ele, e quando a enfermeira lhe disse que estava lá fora esperando, que tinha passado toda noite ali, a jovem ficou esperançosa de que ele não podia ser tão indiferente depois de tudo.

—OH, Edward! —sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela sorte, estendendo os braços para ele. Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward foi para seu lado e a abraçou ignorando as enfermeiras, e os outros pacientes, tudo o que os rodeava. Com o rosto apoiado em seu suave cabelo e os olhos fechados, inspirou com força, dando graças a Deus por aquele milagre.

—Meu deus... acreditei que a tinha perdido... —murmurou a voz tremendo pela emoção.

Bella tinha lhe rodeado o pescoço com os braços e o abraçava como se não quisesse se separar nunca mais dele. No dia do concerto se perguntou se Edward não a teria afastado dele porque tinha acreditado que seria o melhor para ela, e nesse momento, vendo-o tão agitado e aliviado, soube que assim tinha sido.

—Me falaram que foi você quem me trouxe até aqui —lhe disse docemente.

Edward levantou o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos.

—Foi a noite mais longa de toda minha vida, temendo que pudesse morrer.

—OH, os Swan's são como gatos, temos sete vistas —brincou a jovem esboçando um sorriso.— Céus, Edward, está com um aspecto terrível - disse entre suaves risadas.

Voltar a ouvi-la rir, vê-la sorrir... para Edward era como se lhe tivessem concedido uma segunda oportunidade. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

—Senti-me tão mal ao escutar a notícia do acidente... sobre tudo pelas coisas que havia te dito por telefone. Não sabia se me odiava por isso, mas não podia ficar sentado em casa esperando que outros a encontrassem —acariciou com o polegar o dorso de sua mão.— Como se sente, querida?

—A dor física passará, mas ainda me sinto muito emocionada. Aqueles dois homens que morreram... Um deles estava tendo um ataque ao coração, e o outro homem e eu tentamos ajudá-lo. Por isso não estávamos com o cinto de segurança. É tão triste... por que eles sim e eu não? Faz-me pensar certas coisas...

Ficaram os dois calados um momento.

—Edward. Será que algumas coisas estão predestinadas a acontecer por mais que tentamos evitá-lo? —perguntou a jovem pensativa, lembrando também da garota que tinha morrido naquele concerto.

—Suponho que sim —sorriu ele com tristeza.— Mas estou agradecido por que ainda não foi o seu momento -murmurou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Eu também — respondeu Bella. Estendeu a mão e lhe acariciou o rosto perdida em pensamentos. De repente, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao lembrar de uma coisa que lhe falaram, sorriu travessa.— Bem, e onde está?

Edward franziu o cenho.

—Onde está o que?

Meu anel de compromisso, é claro —respondeu ela sorrindo mais ainda.— Já não pode mais voltar atrás: ouvi dizer por ai que é meu noivo, assim agora não tem escapatória. vai casar se comigo.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. Estaria sonhando?

—Que vou o que? —perguntou boquiaberto e com os olhos muito abertos.

—Vai casar comigo —repetiu Bella muito segura de si mesma.— Onde está Sam? Chamou alguém?

—Chamei ontem —respondeu Edward sem sair do estado de choque que estava. Olhou seu relógio e contraiu o rosto.— Tinha prometido chamá-lo esta manhã, mas acho que já é muito tarde. Já saíram. Chegarão a qualquer momento.

—Bem, porque Sam quando se zanga é como um tigre furioso —brincou Bella entreabrindo os olhos.— Lhe direi que me seduziu, que poderei estar grávida.

Edward estava cada vez mais atônito.

—Isso é impossível! Eu nunca...

—Mas o fará —respondeu ela renda-se,— espere até que estejamos sozinhos. Me jogarei sobre você e te beijarei até que fique despreparado, e então...

-Você jamais faria isso —Falou Edward quase alarmado, perguntando-se se ela seria capaz.

—Faria, e por isso precisamente temos que nos casar, porque eu não sou essa classe de mulher... e você tampouco é essa classe de homem —disse ela renda-se.

— Me dou muito bem com Carlisle, Seth e eu somos grandes amigos, e acredito que inclusive poderia tolerar o velho Volturi se tirasse as armadilhas... —levou um dedo aos lábios, pensativa.— É obvio esta excursão, que é inadiável, mas assim que terminar me retirarei de cena e só gravaremos em estúdio, e talvez um vídeo de vez em quando. Assegurou-te que ficarão encantados com a ideia. Embora não parecem, devido ao seu aspecto, são todos bastante tímidos, e estão tão cansados quanto eu de ficar andando pelo mundo. Poderia compor as canções em casa, e ajudaria Carlisle com a cozinha, e Seth com os estudos, e a você com os bezerros, e teríamos vários meninos —concluiu sorridente.

A cabeça de Edward dava voltas. Como sempre estava acostumado a acontecer, a mente das mulheres pensava muito mais depressa que a dos homens, e ele nem sequer tinha pensando em tudo aquilo. Apenas tinha se preocupado que despertasse para se desculpar com ela.

—Escute, Bella — disse ficando muito sério,— está segura de que é isso o que quer? Você é uma cantora de êxito, e eu estou arruinado. Não tenho mais que um rancho no meio de lugar remoto. Não seria capaz de viver a suas custa, e além disso tenho um filho, embora não seja meu.

Mas Bella tinha tomado sua mão e a tinha posto em sua bochecha, esfregando-se amorosamente contra ela.

-Tudo isso não importa. Eu te amo — disse, olhando-o com adoração.

Edward ruborizou profundamente e ficou olhando-a como se fora a primeira vez que a via. Com exceção de sua mãe e de Seth, ninguém mais lhe havia dito jamais essas duas palavras.

—Você me... me...? apesar de tudo que te disse?, apesar do modo como me comportei naquela dia?

—Sim, apesar de tudo —murmurou ela.— Te quero com toda minha alma. Quero passar contigo o resto de minha vida, Edward, e não me importa se for nas montanhas de Wyoming, ou em uma ilha no meio do Pacífico, ou em uma cova. Contanto que estejamos juntos o resto não importa.

Edward sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez com o coração cheio de felicidade. Tomou a mão de Bella e beijou a palma com tanto sentimento que a jovem sentiu que estremecia por dentro.

-Eu também te amo, mais intensamente do que nunca imaginei que poderia amar. Sem você seguiria perdido — disse Edward olhando-a nos olhos.— Comprarei esse anel hoje mesmo, mas me temo que não poderá ser de diamantes nem...

Bella lhe pôs um dedo nos lábios para lhe impor silencio.

— Me contentaria até uma bijuteria, para me casar com você.

-Tampouco sou tão pobre —respondeu Edward ofendido, provocando risadas em Bella.

Inclinou-se para ela e, roçando seus lábios, disse-lhe: E nada de um noivado muito longo. —Acredito que demora três dias para conseguir uma licença matrimonial —murmurou ela contra seus lábios,— e a mim isso já parece uma eternidade, assim... vá solicitar já!

Edward sorriu e a beijou docemente.

—Pois bem —lhe sussurrou.— Acredito que vou rever os livros que tenho em casa, para me preparar -disse-lhe piscando um olho.

A jovem ruborizou e sorriu, pensando maravilhada ao vê-lo sair, como a felicidade chegava inesperadamente.

Os meninos foram visitá-la a tarde, quando já a tinham posto em um quarto particular, fora da unidade de terapia intensiva. O resto dos sobreviventes do avião tinham sido resgatados, e todos, com exceção de um que permanecia no hospital por choque pós-traumático, tinham sido liberados. Os repórteres tinham entrado para falar com Bella, mas Sam os tinha despachado com umas breves declarações. Jacob, por sua vez, se desculpou por não ter ido ao hospital, pois teve que ir a São Francisco para cancelar o show dessa noite.

Quando Edward retornou, uma meia hora mais tarde, a jovem estava sentada na cama rodeada por outros membros do grupo. Tinha um aspecto muito melhor.

—Sam trouxe sua metralhadora —brincou assim que o viu aparecer,— e Embry, Paul, e Jared lhe escoltarão até o altar, para que não se perca. OH, e Jacob me disse que já raptou um sacerdote e que a licença matrimonial...

\- Eu já a solicitei —a cortou Edward rindo. Olá, moços, alegra-me lhes ver —disse estirando a mão a cada um.— OH, e metralhadora é uma boa ideia, se por acaso «ela» resolver escapar.

—Eu? O que te faz pensar isso? — Sorriu Bella, abraçando-o quando se aproximou da cama.— Onde está meu anel? Quero pôr logo para que as enfermeiras deixem de te jogar olhares —lhe disse sorrindo...

-Eu não tenho olhos para ninguém mais —lhe assegurou Edward, tirando uma caixinha do bolso da jaqueta e colocando em sua mão.

Era um anel bastante singelo, mas para a jovem pareceu o mais formoso e perfeito que tinha visto em sua vida.

**Capítulo pequeno mas bemm fofo!!! Bella já acordou planejando o casamento kkkk Edward ficou até tonto rsrs **

**Comentem!!!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Oiiieeee voltei com o último capítulo! Triste eu sei mas haverá mais adaptações tão boas como esta! Então aproveitem e Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 11**

Bella casou dias depois. Sua recuperação tinha sido assombrosamente rápida e, como havia dito o doutor com uma piscada, provavelmente tinha muito que ver com um certo homem das montanhas.

Justo antes de abandonar o hospital se casaram, na pequena capela, com uma enfermeira como dama de honra, Sam como padrinho, e outros membros da banda como testemunhas. Carlisle e Seth é obvio estavam também, felizes de ver que tudo tinha acabado tão bem. Foi uma cerimônia breve e singela, mas tão emotiva que Bella estava segura de que nunca a esqueceria.

O único problema foi quando a imprensa ficou sabendo do casamento, e os perseguiram, eles e aos meninos quando saíam. Por sorte, Sam e os outros conseguiram despista-los, e puderam escapar em um táxi.

Edward tinha reservado a suíte nupcial do hotel de Jackson. Da sacada, podiam admirar a famosa vista das montanhas nevadas.

—A verdade é que não sei se voltarei a pensar nelas como um postal —murmurou Bella pensativa enquanto Edward desfazia a mala.

Ele se colocou por trás dela e lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços.

—Não é tão ruim quanto parece —lhe disse,— Não cai aviões todos os dias, e quando estiver completamente recuperada te ensinarei a esquiar.

A jovem se separou dele e se voltou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

—Enquanto as olhava, estava pensando no momento em que o avião começou a cair —disse.—Tinha tanto medo de não voltar a te ver...

—Eu também senti muito medo, inclusive quando consegui te encontrar —murmurou ele, desfazendo-se da gravata e desabotoando os botões da parte de acima da camisa.— Inclusive depois, quando a enfermeira veio me dizer que tinha despertado... então tive medo, de não poder te dar o que necessitava, de não poder te dar as coisas às quais está acostumada.

— Me acostumei com você, Edward Cullen —Falou ela com doçura. Rodeou-o com seus braços e o olhou nos olhos amorosamente: inclusive a seus ataques de fúria —disse. — Já havia te dito isso — reiterou,— não necessito de nada, apenas de você. Além disso tem o Seth, e Carlisle e dentro de alguns anos Seth terá um montão de irmãozinhos e irmãzinhas para lhe ajudar com o rancho.

Edward ruborizou ligeiramente.

—Senhor Cullen...! —exclamou ela divertida ao ver seu sobressalto.— Sempre é tão tímido? - murmurou acariciando-o através do tecido da camisa, e desabotoando-a até deixar descoberto o musculoso e bronzeado tórax.

—É obvio que sou tímido —respondeu ele sentindo que sua pele arder quando ela começou a acariciá-la. Conteve o fôlego excitado quando beijou um de seus mamilos e enredou as mãos em seu pêlo encaracolado.— OH, Deus... —ofegou.— Mmm, Bella...

A jovem se separou um momento para olhá-lo com os olhos brilhantes de desejo.

—Você não gostaria de me fazer o mesmo também? —sussurrou-lhe.

Aquele era todo o convite que Edward necessitava. Desabotoou os botões do singelo vestido cor prata que pôs para a cerimônia e, ao deixá-lo cair, viu que tinha posto um body muito sexy com suspensórios, que abraçava deliciosamente suas femininas curvas, e umas meias de seda branca.

-Só tem que tirar para baixo —lhe indicou Bella timidamente.

O coração de Edward tinha começado a bater como um louco, e não estava seguro de poder fazê-lo diminuir. A ideia de ver Bella totalmente nua o excitava muitíssimo. Engolindo saliva, enganchou os polegares nos finos suspensórios e foi deslizando o body pouco a pouco, deixando descobertos os gloriosos seios, o estômago... mais abaixo, mais abaixo... até chegar as meias de seda. Enganchou nelas os polegares também e seguiu descendendo, até que ficaram em uma pequena confusão aos pés da jovem, que se agachou e terminou de tirá-las, erguendo-se de novo em seguida, estava tão excitada que o acanhamento estava começando a ir embora. Aquilo era tão novo para ela como para ele, e isso fazia muito estimulante, um verdadeiro ato de amor.

Bella ficou de pé em frente a ele, permitindo que a admirasse, encantada de ver o olhar de fascinação em seu rosto. Seus olhos a percorreram como o pincel de um pintor, capturando cada curva antes de tocá-la.

—OH, Bella... é a criatura mais formosa que jamais vi... —murmurou.— Me lembra um desenho de uma fada que vi uma vez, quando era pequeno em um livro de contos... toda de ouro e marfim.

A jovem rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e se aproximou dele, estremecendo ligeiramente quando seus seios tocaram o peito nu dele. Era como se o pêlo de seu tórax a abrasasse. Gemeu involuntariamente, esfregando-se contra ele.

—Quer me ajudar também ? —perguntou Edward tirando-a camisa e levando as mãos ao cinto. —Eu... —A jovem duvidou. Sua coragem se dissipou de repente ante tão íntimo resultava aquilo. Sorriu ao notar que estava ficando vermelha.— OH, Edward, que covarde sou...! —ocultou o rosto em seu peito e o escutou rir também.

—Bom, não é a única —murmurou,— eu tampouco sou um exibicionista. Escuta, se quiser podemos nos colocar sob os lençóis e imaginar que é de noite.

A jovem o olhou e sorriu.

—Isto é ridículo —disse.

Edwsrd se sorriu também.

-Tem razão —deixou escapar um suspiro.— Bem, que coisa! estamos casados, suponho que chegou o momento de confrontar tudo o que isso implica...

Sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos e as meias três-quartos. Ficou de pé de novo para desabotoar o cinto, desabotoar as calças e baixá-la...

Instantes depois, Bella se encontrava contemplando o que faz diferentes os homens das mulheres.

—Você se pintou de tinta, senhora Cullen —brincou Edward.

—Igualmente você, senhor Cullen —respondeu ela.

Ele sorriu e estendeu os braços em um mudo convite. Bella lhe tendeu as mãos e deixou que a atraísse para si, estremecendo ao senti-lo completamente nu contra sua pele. Edward baixou a cabeça e começou a beijá-la enquanto suas mãos acariciavam cada centímetro do corpo da jovem com verdadeira avidez.

A jovem gemeu dentro de sua boca quando sentiu seus quadris se apertando contra os seus, e ficou com medo ao entrar em tão íntimo contato com ele,

—Não tenha medo —murmurou Edward, separando-se dela um momento para olhar seu rosto.—Acredito que sei o bastante para que não seja doloroso.

— Quero-te, Edward... —sussurrou ela, forçando seus tensos músculos a relaxar. — Não me preocupa se doer um pouco. Quero ser sua, e seja lá o que faça estarei bem.

Edward a beijou com deliciosa ternura enquanto lhe acariciava os seios, formando arabescos imaginários sobre as aréolas. Segundos depois, seus lábios desceram sobre eles, sugando até arrancar gemidos extasiados da garganta de Bella. Edward a levantou em seus braços e depositou sobre a cama, encontrando outros lugares onde beijá-la que a faziam gemer e suspirar com idêntico prazer.

Os livros que tinha lido eram muito completos e bastante explícitos, mas a teoria era muito diferente da prática. Nunca tinha imaginado que as mulheres também pudessem perder o controle, nem que seus corpos fossem tão suaves, nem que seus olhos adquirissem um brilho selvagem ao fazer amor... de repente, dar prazer a Bella se converteu em seu único objetivo, e quando finalmente se colocou sobre ela para a finalização daquele ato maravilhoso, ela estava totalmente disposta para ele, desesperada para tê-lo dentro de si. Edward se introduziu com cuidado em seu interior, tratando de controlar-se o tempo todo para poder satisfazer a necessidade dela antes da dele.

Houve um instante em que Bella se retesou, e pareceu querer afastá-lo, mas Edward se deteve e a olhou nos olhos, lendo o temor neles.

—A dor só durará um momento — sussurrou com voz rouca.— Tome minhas mãos e as aperte. Serei rápido.

Bella confiou nele e engoliu saliva. Edward empurrou com força, e Bella deixou escapar um leve gemido de dor, mas imediatamente notou que seu corpo o aceitava sem maiores dificuldades. Seus olhos brilhavam, e o fôlego escapava entrecortado de seus lábios. Um sorriso se desenhou pouco a pouco em seus lábios.

—A dor... desapareceu —murmurou.

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la com sensualidade e começou a mover-se dentro dela, seu corpo dançando sobre o da jovem, estabelecendo o ritmo. Bella o seguia, gemendo à medida que a cadência se tornava mais rápida, e logo sentiu que a espiral de sensações ia se tornado mais intensa.

Começou a tremer, seu corpo totalmente arqueado para ele pela tensão do momento. Estava ficando quase insuportável. Houve inclusive um momento em que quis se separar dele, porque acreditava que ia morrer se não acabasse logo com aquele delicioso suplício, mas de repente alcançaram o clímax, que os pegou como uma onda de intenso calor, sacudindo-os ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Edward gemia seu nome inúmeras vezes.

Uns minutos depois jaziam juntos, exaustos mas satisfeitos. Edward fez gesto de separar-se, mas a jovem o rodeou com seus braços e o reteve.

—Não, Edward, fica um pouco mais dentro de mim, é tão delicioso... é como se fossemos um só —murmurou. — Te esmagarei com meu peso —Falou ele.

A jovem sacudiu a cabeça devagar com os olhos fechados.

—Não, é maravilhoso —lhe assegurou deleitando-se com a sensação de seu corpo suado e palpitante sobre o dela.

—Parecia uma tigresa ainda há pouco —disse Edward rindo brandamente.— Me mordeu no ombro e me cravou as unhas nos quadris.

—Você também me mordeu —replicou ela ruborizando-se.— Amanhã estarei com manchas nas coxas...

—OH! Serão muito pequenos —Falou ele levantando a cabeça e olhando-a nos olhos.— Não pude evitar. Bota-me louco. Sabe? Sinto-me como se tivesse vivido toda minha vida apenas pela metade, e só agora estivesse completo.

—Eu também —murmurou ela acariciando o contorno de seus lábios com o dedo. De repente, para ficar um pouco mais acomodada, Bella moveu um pouco os quadris, ainda unidos intimamente às dele, e viu que os olhos de Edward resplandeciam. Conteve o fôlego e voltou a fazê-lo, comprovando encantada que a reação se repetia, acompanhada de um suave gemido.

—Isto é impossível... —murmurou Edward incrédulo,— o livro dizia que...

Mas um brilho selvagem se acendeu nos olhos de Bella, e sussurrou contra seus lábios, sorrindo maliciosamente:

—Ao diabo com o livro —e começou a se mover de novo, reavivando o desejo dos dois.

Seth e Carlisle estavam esperando-os na porta quando retornaram ao rancho. Na mesa da sala havia um enorme bolo de casamento que Carlisle tinha preparado, e Seth fez com que ele o levasse a cidade para comprar para seu pai um presente muito especial: o último álbum do Twilight. A capa era uma foto do rosto de Bella, e estava realmente linda nela.

—Que presente tão maravilhoso —disse Edward, admirando a fotografia.— Bom, agora não tenho desculpa para não ouvir suas canções —disse voltando-se para sua esposa.

—Papai, sabe o que aconteceu? Sam me deu um autógrafo! Amanhã vou contar para todo mundo no colégio. Ficarão com inveja! Estava ficando louco por ter aqui Bella e não poder...

—Você sabia que ela era...? —perguntou Edward franzindo o cenho incrédulo.— E não me disse nada? — Seth esfregou a nuca e esboçou um sorriso de desculpa.— Por isso aquele disco desapareceu...

— Quando percebeu que faltava? —perguntou o menino.

—Quando retornei para casa, depois do concerto, sentia-me muito mal —respondeu Edward esboçando um sorriso triste em direção a Bella.— Queria voltar a ouvir sua voz, e procurei o disco, mas ele não estava mais lá.

—Sinto muito, papai —disse Seth.— Juro que não voltarei fazer mais isso, mas é que temia que a mandasse embora do rancho, quando se inteirasse de na realidade era uma cantora de rock... Bella é a melhor. Ouviu o que disse aquele apresentador de que tinham ganhado um Grammy? Pois foi com a canção que ela compôs —disse admirado.

—Para, Seth, estou ficando vermelha— Sorriu Bella.

—Não sei se Seth poderá, mas eu sei muito bem como fazê-lo —murmurou Edward rodeando-a pela cintura e atraindo-a para si. E, imediatamente, a jovem estava vermelha como uma papoula.

—OH!, e sabe o que mais, papai? saíste no jornal! —continuou Seth muito excitado,— e no noticiário das seis! Falaram de quando esteve a ponto de tomar parte da equipe olímpica de esqui. Disseram que foi um dos melhores esquiadores de do país. Por que parou?

—É uma história muito longa —respondeu Edward.

—Foi por causa da minha mãe, não foi? —perguntou o menino com expressão grave.

—Bom, você estava a caminho, e não me pareceu bem deixá-la só nesse momento.

—Apesar do mal que lhe fez? —murmurou o menino.

O rancheiro pôs as mãos nos ombros de seu filho.

—Me escute bem, Seth, e não o esqueça nunca: para mim foi meu filho no momento em que soube que viria ao mundo. Estive esperando seu nascimento tão ansioso como um menino que espera o dia de Natal. Comprei um montão de coisas para você, li livros sobre como ser pai para poder ajudar a te criar. Tinha a esperança de que quando nascesse, fosse tão especial para sua mãe como já o era para mim, mas por minha desgraça não foi bem assim. Sinto que as coisas tiveram que ser assim.

O menino meneou a cabeça. —Não importa —disse com um sorriso.— Você me queria, e para mim isso é o que conta.

—É claro que sim que te queria, e continuo querendo -disse Edward abraçando-o com força.

—Bom —continuou Seth separando-se dele e esboçando um sorriso travesso,— e já que os dois vocês gostam tanto de meninos... espero que logo comecem a ter alguns. Eu poderia ajudar, Carlisle e eu trocaríamos as fraldas, e prepararíamos mamadeiras...

Bella sorriu.

—É um sonho —lhe disse abraçando-o também.— está seguro de que não se importará de deixar de ser filho único?

—Claro que não! —exclamou ele com veemência. — Às vezes é muito aborrecido, e os meninos no colégio quase todos têm irmãos e irmãs.

—OH... quase ia me esquecendo —disse Bella de repente—Sam te mandou um presente. Está na caminhonete.

Saíram todos para fora.

—É um teclado profissional! —exclamou Seth com os olhos arregalados. De repente, entretanto, olhou-os preocupado.— OH! Deus... acho que estou sonhando, ou possivelmente tenho febre —disse tocando a testa.

—Não, está acordado e está perfeitamente bem —o tranquilizou Edward entre risadas.

—Bella, vai seguir com o grupo? —perguntou o menino.

—Sim, apenas decidimos que não faremos mais turnê —respondeu ela.— A verdade é que todos estão cansados, e nos merecemos uma vida mais tranquila depois de trabalhar tanto. Além disso, assim poderemos nos concentrar no novo álbum e desfrutaremos mais da vida.

-OH! Pois sabe o que mais? Ocorreu uma ideia genial para um vídeo que...

Bella pôs-se a rir.

—Está bem, poderá compartilhá-la com os meninos quando vierem.

—Vão nos visitar? Quando? —perguntou ele com os olhos iluminados pela emoção. —Minha tia vai casar se com o senhor Denali — informou Bella,— vão viver no Hawai, e nos deram permissão para usar a cabana sempre que quisermos, assim...

—Genial! —exclamou Seth.— Verá quando o contar aos meninos!

—Além do mais, Sam disse que poderemos gravar o vídeo aqui, será de um tema que compusemos recentemente, com as montanhas como fundo, e você e seus amigos poderiam sair nele, colocaríamos vocês em uma cena ou duas —lhe prometeu.— Inclusive poderíamos encontrar uma cena para colocar Carlisle... —disse sorrindo divertida em direção dele.

—A mim? Nem pensar! —exclamou Carlisle alarmado.— Se fizer fugirei daqui.

—Nesse caso não deveria ter dito nada — sorriu a jovem.— Se eu tivesse que cozinhar teríamos que viver a base de ovos fritos com batatas...

Carlisle sorriu e ajudou Seth a levar para dentro o teclado. Bella e Edward entraram também. A jovem ia sentar na sala, mas Edward a pegou pela mão, levou-a para o escritório e fechou a porta.

—Lembra-se da última vez que estivemos aqui? —perguntou-lhe entre beijos.

—Como ia esquecer? —sussurrou ela com um sorriso.— Por muito pouco estivemos a ponto de perder o controle...

—Alegra-me que não o tenhamos feito —disse Edward entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela,—queria que nossa primeira vez fosse muito especial, uma autêntica noite de núpcias.

Bella lhe acariciou a face brandamente e o olhou nos olhos.

—Eu também fico contente por termos esperado —disse.— Te quero, Edward, quero-o muitíssimo... —murmurou estremecendo quando ele a rodeou com seus braços.

Ele a atraiu para si, e a jovem apoiou seu rosto no peito dele.

—Nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém como você —suspirou Edward lhe acariciando o sedoso cabelo.— Tinha dado tudo por perdido depois de meu primeiro casamento. Tinha renunciado ao amor, e acredito que também à vida, a uma vida plena... até que apareceu você —disse olhando-a nos olhos.— Tenho medo de despertar, que tudo isto seja apenas um sonho.

—Não está sonhando —murmurou ela apertando-se contra seu corpo com força.— Estamos casados e penso te amar durante o resto de meus dias, de corpo e alma —levantou a cabeça e sorriu travessa.— De modo que nem lhe ocorra tentar escapar. Te apanhei e é meu para sempre, Edward Cullen.

Edward sorriu brandamente.

—E agora que me tem... o que pensa fazer comigo?

—OH, tenho meus planos... —murmurou a jovem com um sorriso conspirador.— fechou a porta, não é verdade? — perguntou com voz sedutora.

—Hum, sim, fechei. O que é o que...? Bella!

A jovem sorriu contra seus lábios enquanto lhe desabotoava a calça.

—Esse é meu nome —sussurrou lhe mordiscando o lábio inferior, e tornando a rir encantada quando Edward começou a ajudá-la a despi-lo. — A vida é breve, é melhor que comecemos a desfrutá-la agora mesmo.

—Não poderia estar mais de acordo —assentiu ele.

Suas suaves risadas se mesclaram no silêncio da casa. junto deles, o fogo crepitava na chaminé, e lá fora tinha começado a nevar de novo. Tinha sido Bella quem tinha começado aquilo, mas ao cabo de um momento Edward tomou o controle, e ela o deixou fazer, rendendo-se brandamente. Sabia que no rancho as coisas se faziam à maneira de Edward Cullen e, daquela vez, não se importou absolutamente.

Fim

**Que final lindo... Eu amo este romance, é um dos meus favoritos! Os personagens são maravilhosos e a história é perfeita e é triste quando acaba, então eu agradeço a cada comentário que me animou muito por saber que vcs também gostavam dessa história! Então comentem e continuem acompanhando minhas outras adaptações!!! Até !!!**


End file.
